Lady of the Castle II: Michi
by daisuke-kaizaa
Summary: Esta é a segunda da série. A segunda saga é um caminho, um mistério e uma resposta no final desta trajetória. Michi jp Caminho paródia a Black Rock Shooter e Akuno Monogatari/Story of Evil
1. Suposições e tragédias

...

_"N-não S-se afaste de mim!"__  
__"U-use... o Extreme Jihad... nela..."__  
__"T-Tudo menos a luz!"__  
__"... Yami... Sinto muito, mas... Não tenho confiança em você.."__  
__"P-Por favor!"__  
__"Pessoal eu... eu não consigo..."__  
__" Se a deixar viver, ela irá tentar se apoderar da Digital World!"__  
__"Vocês... Vocês n-não entendem! Ela... Ela lembra a Hikari-chan! Eu ainda a vejo como minha amiga e não como uma bruxa!"__  
__"... D-Daisuke... Faça... o que é certo. S-Siga o seu coração..."__  
__"... V-mon..."___

_...___

_- Chibimon? Ei, você tá me ouvindo?_

- Ahn? – A criatura azulzinha balançou a cabeça, voltando a si – Uh... O que foi, Daisuke?  
- Já acabou a aula. Quer vir logo antes que descubram que ainda estou no prédio?  
- Ahn... ok, ok! – correu até a porta e saltou nos braços do menino.

A dupla saiu pelo corredor da escola, com todo cuidado possível. Passaram pelo portão e continuaram andando pela calçada.  
O dia estava meio nublado, e com uma leve chuva. Um vento gélido batia na cidade.

O menino, Daisuke, admirava uma pessoa a sua frente... Mesmo que ela estivesse conversando com outra garota. Não tinha muita vontade de interrompê-las. Apenas a olhava.  
Seu adorável amigo azul estava em seus braços ainda, pensativo. Aquela cena não saía de sua cabeça.

- Yami...  
- Huh? O que foi parceiro? – voltou a atenção no digimon.  
- ... Por que... ela se parecia tanto com a Hikari?  
- Yami? – levantou a sobrancelha, confuso.  
- Já se esqueceu do que aconteceu? O castelo... Puroromon, Josefa, Warlock, MiyaShurimon...  
- Ah! Mas... isso faz tempo já! Umas duas ou três semanas!  
- Na verdade faz três semanas... Ainda me lembro... daquela cena.  
- Nah! Relaxa, tá tudo bem e- - bate num poste – Outch!  
- ... Daisuke? Você está bem?  
- Quem colocou esse poste aqui?  
- Hm... ele sempre esteve aqui. Você que não olhou pra frente *gota*  
- Ok, ok... não desvia do assunto. – voltou a andar, mas prestando atenção agora pra onde ia – O que te preocupa?  
- Por que eles eram parecidos com nossos amigos? Será que tem alguma coisa explicação?  
- E eu vou saber? Saímos de lá, impedimos que ela pegasse o Digimental e ajudamos o Puroromon e a Josefa a fugir daquele lugar!

Nesse instante, o pequeno azulzinho calou-se. Seu parceiro parou na calçada e o fitou.  
Viu que ele estava pensando de novo, tentando obter a resposta para aquele enigma.  
Uma explicação, uma razão. A lógica daquilo que presenciaram no castelo.

- Chibimon?  
- ... Daisuke... Acha que... Acha que na verdade aquele castelo não era da dimensão da Digital World?  
- Hein? – piscou os olhos rapidamente, confuso.  
- Nós vimos uma versão invertida da Hikari, do Ken e da Miyako... Será que... existe um mundo paralelo ao nosso? Quer dizer... um mundo paralelo ao Digital World e ao mundo humano?  
- Eu... eu não faço a menor idéia! Da onde você tirou essa teoria?  
- Aquela vez... Que a Hikari explicou sobre a distorção... e o equilíbrio dos mundos.  
- ... Ah, agora lembrei... mas o que isso tem a ver?  
- ... Na verdade... Acho que não estávamos na Digital World e sim em um mundo paralelo... Onde nós vimos as nossas "versões" daquele lugar.

- Yami era praticamente o inverso da Hikari! Interesseira, maléfica e mimada.  
- E quanto ao Warlock e MiyaShurimon?  
- Warlock era mais parecido com o Ken, mas ele era mais sério e culto. MiyaShurimon é um digimon, mas mesmo assim era honrosa e também... odiava a Yami.  
- ... Hikari é boazinha, meiga e humilde. Ken é tímido e meio quieto... Miyako é maluca e se dá muito bem com a Hikari... Hmm...  
- E o Warlock gostava da Yami. Você gosta da Hikari.  
- ... Que péssimo gosto dele. Aquela garota é tão, tão...  
- Será que existe uma versão de cada um de nós lá?  
- ... E como seria nós? – indagou, pensando.  
- Não faço a mínima idéia...  
- ... Ah! Nós temos que chegar logo em casa! A chuva está apertando.  
- Uh... Vamos continuar essa conversa em seu quarto, hm?  
- Depois, depois. Tenho dever de casa pra fazer...  
- Ok..

Eles se apressam. A Chuva se agrava. Aquele dia estava muito...  
Melancólico.

- Estou de volta! – gritou o menino, fechando a porta por onde entrou.  
- ... Daisuke? – uma voz masculina veio da sala.  
- Uh? Ichijouji? O que está fazendo aqui? – tirou os sapatos e foi até ele.  
- Desculpe entrar assim... Bem, sua irmã... Erm... ela me puxou pra dentro e disse que você ainda não tinha chegado da escola. – respondeu o jovem, meio abatido.  
- Ué, o que aconteceu?  
- ... Hikari-chan... sumiu... faz três semanas.  
- M-Mas...  
- ... Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a ela. Pensei que já soubesse, mas pelo visto não te contaram.  
- ... Por que o Taichi-san não me contou?  
- Acho que... eles não queriam que você sofresse... Takeru-kun disse que se alguém tivesse que contar... Teria de ser um amigo mais próximo.  
- Hikari-chan... – olhou para o chão – D-Desde que ela foi... para outra e-escola e-eu...  
- Daisuke, não se preocupa... Ela vai estar bem... Creio eu. – Chibimon tentou consolar o goggle boy.  
- Não se sabe para onde ela foi... – suspirou Ken – Taichi-san também está preocupado e abalado... Todos nós estamos. Nem temos certeza que ela está viva... Só podemos torcer para que ela esteja bem e volte.

- Eu sinto muito...  
- Daisuke? – Chibimon olhou para a face do menino, sentiu uma tristeza em seu coração. Via lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.  
- Ken... Chibimon... – entrega o pequeno azulzinho ao amigo e sai em direção de seu quarto – E-eu preciso ficar um minuto... sozinho.  
- Não vá fazer alguma besteira, ou vai? – perguntaram os dois.  
- ... Eu só quero refletir! Por favor! – esbravejou, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta com força.

Os dois se entreolham. Wormmon apenas observava as cenas no ombro de Ken.

Em silêncio, Ichijouji se aproxima da porta, segurando o digimon azulzinho em suas mãos e o seu parceiro em suas costas.

Eles ouvem um choro. Aquela notícia havia tirado qualquer sorriso do extrovertido Motomiya.

Do outro lado da porta... Daisuke estava sentado no chão, de pernas encolhidas e as abraçando. Encostava a cabeça nos joelhos, atônito.

- P-Por quê? P-por que tinha que s-ser justo a... H-Hikari-chan? ... N-não queria que acontecesse c-com outro a-amigo mas... POR QUE ELA?

Fechou os olhos com força. Sentiu raiva do que tinha ouvido. Preferia não ficar sabendo, preferia MESMO que não tivessem contado.

Mas, por mais estranho que pareça, o seu D-3 brilhou. Uma aura azul cintilante era emitida pelo aparelho. Isto chamou sua atenção.

- Ahn? – enxugou as lágrimas com o braço e mirou no digivice – O-o que?  
_- ... Pare de chorar, escolhido. A vida continua. O mundo precisa de você_. – saiu uma voz do D-3.  
- Q-Quem... é v-você?  
_- ... Pegue o digivice que você verá._  
- .. – pegou o digivice e viu uma silhueta familiar – W-Warlock?  
_- O que te aflige, menino?_  
- M-Minha amiga... H-Hikari-chan... S-Sumiu. Há três semanas e... – chorou mais uma vez.  
_- ... Eu sinto muito por isso. Mas a vida continua. O seu mundo precisa de você. A Digital World também._  
- ... – encarou o visor – O que quer dizer com isso?  
_- Não é momento para lamentações. Eu sei que está abatido, mas precisa se focar em sua missão_.  
- A Digital World... está precisando de mim? – ficou pensativo, logo voltou a interrogar – Ou você se refere a Digital World do seu mundo?  
_- ... Então descobriu que o castelo não pertence a sua dimensão?_ – surpreso.  
- Na verdade... Chibimon quem descobriu isso. Mas, por que não chama o "Daisuke" do seu mundo?  
_- ... Ele? A pessoa que se parece com você?_  
- É. A pessoa que se parece comigo.  
_- ... Ele... não existe mais. Foi morto por um... desconhecido._

Motomiya ficara petrificado com o que ouvira. O seu "eu" daquela dimensão estava morto?

- ... Mas por que eu? Não poderiam chamar outra pessoa não?  
_- ... Os outros escolhidos não possuem acesso a esta dimensão. Só você._  
- Eu hein? Se alguém entra no quarto e me vê conversando com o digivice vão pensar que pirei de vez. – pensou – Ok, ok... do que se trata agora?  
_- ... Ela conseguiu escapar do castelo._  
- Espera! Como assim? Ela não estava presa por um feitiço seu?  
_- O feitiço a impede de sair do castelo e ir para a Digital World da sua dimensão. Mas não a impede de sair para a nossa Digital World._  
- Cara, por que não fez um feitiço que a impedisse de sair pra fora? Aí sim ela não causaria problemas! Que feitiço fraco esse hein?  
_- ... Não me irrite, ouviu? Eu sei que está chateado com o sumiço da sua amiga... Mas não seja irônico ou idiota._  
- Ah, cara... tou tentando me animar! Estou sentindo uma dor no peito com essa tragédia! Eu a amava! E nunca consegui conquistá-la!  
_- ... Eu te entendo. Mas te suplico. Encontre-a!_  
- E por que você ou a MiyaShurimon não vão atrás dela?  
_- Não podemos. Quando tentamos impedi-la de sair... a maldita rogou uma magia que nos prendeu aqui. Por favor, venha para cá e encontre-a antes que seja tarde!_  
- Mas tem que ser agora? Eu tenho dever de matemática para fazer e...  
_- Se ela conseguir uma forma de ir para a sua Digital World terá problemas maiores. Yami já causou bons estragos aqui. Então venha DEPRESSA, ouviu?_  
- Ok, ok... *sigh* Se sou o "único" que posso impedi-la... Fazer o quê... – deu de ombros.

O digivice parou de brilhar. Daisuke continuava olhando para ele. Pensativo.  
Até que a porta de abre.

- Motomiya-kun? – disse Ken, olhando para o goggle boy – Você está bem?  
- Daisuke... – Chibimon saltou dos braços de Ichijouji e andou até o parceiro – Tá se sentindo melhor?  
- Chibimon... Você tinha razão. Aquele castelo não pertence a nossa dimensão!  
- S-sério?  
- Sim.  
- Dimensão? Do que estão falando? – Ken ficou confuso com o assunto.  
- Ichijouji... – Dai fitou nos olhos do escolhido da Bondade – Eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa inventa alguma desculpa... Caso eu demore.  
- O que... O que você vai fazer?  
- Preciso ir até a Digital World. É um assunto... sério. – levantou-se, pegou o D-terminal da mochila e o colocou no bolso. Depois pegou Chibimon no colo e andou até a porta.  
- M-Mas... Vai sozinho? Que assunto é este?  
- Não pergunte... É complicado demais para explicar. – saiu do quarto e se direcionou para a porta do apartamento. Ken foi atrás dele.  
- Não posso ir também? Afinal nós somos parceiros.  
- Não, Ken. – falou em tom sério, calçando os sapatos – Não tem como você ir. Só eu.  
- Só você?  
- É. Acha que se tivesse uma maneira eu não te perguntaria se quisesse vir junto?  
- ... Ok... Cuide-se, Daisuke...  
- Não se preocupe comigo, Ichijouji. Talvez não vá demorar muito... – sorri para o moreno – Se eu demorar, diga que eu estou em sua casa ou coisa assim. Conto contigo.  
– Ok... – respondeu, vendo Daisuke saindo pela porta – O que... você vai fazer, Motomiya? – perguntou-se mentalmente.

...

A dupla 2-top percorre as ruas de Odaíba, chegando à sala de informática da escola.

- ... Explica-me, Dai-chan... O que te deixou tão sério?  
- Yami escapou do castelo. Ela vai tentar vir para a Digital World da nossa dimensão.  
- M-Mas... Por que Warlock e MiyaShurimon não a...  
- Eles tentaram, mas ela os enfeitiçou. Não podem sair de lá. Agora sobrou pra nós dois.  
- ... Estranho não?  
- Huh?  
- Hikari some... por três semanas e sem deixar alguma pista... Três semanas atrás nós conhecemos Yami e ela nos obrigou a pegar o Digimental dos Milagres para usá-lo para fins próprios.  
- ... Acha que tem alguma ligação?  
- Deve ter... Vamos atrás da Yami... E perguntar ao Warlock se há alguma ligação.  
- ... – saca o D-3 do bolso e o aponta para a tela – _DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!_

E eles são sugados pelo monitor, indo para a Digital World.

Hikari some misteriosamente. Yami escapa do castelo.  
A luz que iluminava apagou-se. E as trevas espalharam sua escuridão.

Há alguma ligação nos tais eventos?


	2. Outro mundo? Outra dimensão?

-  
_*evento anterior, porém detalhada*_

_- DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!_

O portal foi aberto. Mas este portal, diferente dos outros, abriu-se em frente a tela.  
O portal era estranho, suas cores eram sombrias: Lilás, azul e uns tons de preto.

Entreolham-se. Nunca tinham visto aquele tipo de portal antes.

- Esse... Esse é o portal, Dai? – perguntou Chibimon.  
- ... Não pode ser outro. Não estamos indo para a _nossa_ Digital World.  
- E-estou com um pequeno... arrepio. – tremia no ombro de Daisuke.  
- Não tenha medo, estou aqui, ok? – tentou acalmá-lo. Acariciou sua cabeça e sorriu para o pequenino.  
- ... N-Nós temos que ir por aí?  
- Temos. Vai dar tudo certo... – continuou fazendo carinho no digimon – Eu espero... – pensou, dando um suspiro discretamente.

Deu alguns passos a frente e encarou o estranho portal. Suas emoções ainda o atormentavam, o sumiço de Hikari ainda o abalava. Também ficou atônito ao descobrir que o "Daisuke" da dimensão de Warlock não estava mais vivo.

Agora cabe somente a ele impedir que a bruxa consiga o que ela quer. Seja lá o que seja.

- Daisuke, eu estou com medo. Não gosto do jeito que esse portal apareceu. Não gosto das cores dele e me passa a sensação de trevas... – Chibimon tremia, olhando para o portal.  
- ... Não temos escolha... Se não formos... Yami irá escapar de seu mundo e invadir o nosso.  
- T-Tem certeza?  
- ... Tenho. – disse em um tom sério. Não tinha medo daquela passagem. Queria descobrir se havia alguma relação entre os dois ocorridos, como o dragãozinho suspeitava.  
- S-Se é assim... E-eu...  
- Não tenha medo, não se esqueça que estamos juntos.  
- Ah... O que me preocupa é... É como você está!  
- Estou bem... um pouco abatido... mas estou bem. – suspirou, logo fitou no portal – Precisamos ir agora ou será tarde demais.  
- O-ok...

E eles adentram no portal misterioso. Logo ele some, e a tela também para de piscar.

-  
_*eventos de agora*_

- Estamos andando horas e horas... Esse lugar me dá arrepios! Essa é a Digital World deste mundo paralelo?

- Não precisa ficar assim, Dai-chan. Hikari deve estar bem! Mas quanto a Yami...  
- ... – para, sem expressar qualquer palavra.  
- ? O que foi? Algo errado? – V-mon olhou ao redor.  
- ... Se ele tiver algo a ver com o desaparecimento da Hikari-chan eu... – fecha os punhos com força.  
- Você... nunca foi de guardar rancor dos outros... Talvez ele não saiba de nada.  
- Por que está defendendo-o?  
- Não estou!  
- ... – volta a andar.  
- Ei! Daisuke! Não me deixa aqui! – segue-o.

-  
_*evento anterior*_

- Ô Portalzinho esquisito esse...- comentou Daisuke, depois de caminhar mais ou menos vinte minutos.  
- N-Nossa... – exclamou o parceiro, que havia evoluído durante a passagem, ao avistar o ambiente: céu cinza, grama, árvores, plantas em tons de cinza. O ar era sombrio. Aquele lugar dava uma sensação obscura.

A dupla chegou no final do caminho sombrio. Estavam na frente do castelo de Warlock...  
Mas agora na dimensão em que ele pertencia.

Aproximaram da porta, que foi aberta por uma criatura familiar:

- Olá. – disse a gata camareira.  
- Sua camareira trapaceira! Me fez dar uma volta toda no castelo daquela vez e-  
- Calma! – V-mon segurava o goggle boy, impedindo que ele encostasse na Black Tailmon.  
- Perdão... Naquela época eu estava sob o feitiço de Yami. Eu sou servente do Warlock-sama.  
- ... Ok, ok... eu não sou de guardar rancor. E também, não fez por mal, não é? – Motomiya suspirou, tentando se acalmar.  
- Hm... Entrem. Warlock-sama irá explicá-los o que aconteceu.  
- Ah, obrigado. – disse V-mon, enquanto empurrava o escolhido pra dentro.

A camareira fechou a porta em seguida. E os levou até a sala principal, onde estava Warlock e MiyaShurimon.

E foi lá mesmo que explicaram o que havia acontecido.

- Yami escapou do castelo e foi atrás de outra forma de atravessar as dimensões e ir para a Digital World do nosso mundo, certo? – questionou o azulzinho.  
- Sim. Ela está frustrada com sua derrota. Quer arranjar um meio de recuperar o Digimental e se vingar. – afirmou MiyaShurimon.  
- Aí vocês tentaram impedi-la de sair daqui e ela contra-atacou, usando um encantamento que os sela dentro desta sala, é isso? – falou Daisuke.  
- É, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Além do mais, essa magia tirou um terço de sua força mágica. Ela não está tão poderosa assim... Por isso creio que vocês possam derrotá-la e trazê-la de volta para o castelo. – completou Warlock.  
- Ok então... – suspirou – Vamos, V-mon.  
- Espera... – o mago chamou a atenção deles – Quando me perguntou sobre alguém parecido com você neste mundo...  
- Uh?  
- ... Ele ainda está a solta. O Assassino que o matou. Não sei quem ele era, mas lembro dele ter escapado depois de matá-lo. Se ele te ver, vai confundi-lo e até...  
- Até...?  
- ... Te matar. Por isso eu... Acho que você deve usar isto para se proteger dele. – tirou de seu pescoço um colar, com uma estrela de cristal de pingente, e o entregou a Daisuke – Esse pingente irá te proteger na sua busca.  
- Ahn... – engoliu a seco ao ouvir "Te matar" – O-obrigado... – pegou o colar e o colocou.  
- Warlock... você conheceu o "Daisuke" daqui? – perguntou V-mon.  
- ... Eu... – abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio.  
- ... Desculpe se toquei no assunto... – Vee fitou o chão, meio arrependido de ter perguntado.  
- Não... tá tudo bem.. Eu e ele éramos... amigos. Não tão próximos assim, mas éramos. Aliás, o mundo mudou muito aqui depois que ele se foi.  
- ... Como assim? – indagou Daisuke.  
- Quase todos... perderam a cabeça quando aconteceu. Não sei qual foi a razão para que o matassem...  
- Acho melhor se apressarem – aconselhou a sentinela – Yami pode estar bem longe daqui agora.  
- Yosh... – Dai pegou o D-3 e olhou para V-mon.  
- Ok! – devolveu o olhar, com determinação.

Após isso, Daí e V-mon, que evoluiu para Lighdramon, saíram pela floresta sombria...  
Procurando por Yami.

_*eventos de agora*_

- Daisuke! – alcança-o, exausto – E-eu não tenho culpa pelo que está acontecendo!  
- Eu sei... – parou e olhou para o azulzinho – Foi culpa minha. Não devia ter a deixado viver.  
- ... Mas Warlock a ama! Assim como...  
- Como eu amo a Hikari? Ela e a Hikari-chan são diferentes.  
- Não... elas são o oposto uma da outra. Assim como _ele_ e você são o oposto um do outro.  
- ... _Ele_... – calou-se, ficou pensativo.  
- A Hikari é importante para nós... Assim como _ele_ era importante para eles. Só não... Não sei por que esse cara teria feito algo tão cruel assim...  
- Vamos, estamos perdendo tempo neste caminho. – volta a caminhar.  
- Ok... Mas... não deixe isto te atormentar! Não deixe isto te mudar, Daisuke! – seguiu o menino.

_*evento anterior*_

- Como vamos achá-la? – Dai ficou se perguntando durante a viagem.  
- Esse mundo é estranho, lembra aquele do mar negro... Onde a Hikari e o Ken já estiveram antes... – comentou Lighdramon.  
- ... É, parecido... – pegou o pingente e o olhou – Estranho, acho que já vi isto em algum lugar...  
- Uh? Já?  
- É... Acho que... – piscava os olhos, quase os fechando. Uma imagem veio a sua mente.

Uma imagem. Uma cena que ele presenciou.  
Um rosto... Uma sombra que se formara atrás dele em algum momento anterior.  
Mas logo seus olhares se focaram no mesmo pingente. Naquela figura que veio a sua cabeça.

Aquela estrela...

- DAISUKE! – berrou Lighdramon, enquanto esquivava de um Flymon negro gigante, que os atacava.

Acordara do transe, olhou para cima e viu o inimigo. Sentiu um rápido frio na espinha.  
De certa forma aquilo o surpreendeu. A criatura avançou para mais um ataque.

- Aah! Cuidado, Lighdramon! – alertou.  
- SÓ AGORA QUE VOCÊ O PERCEBEU? – bravejou, esquivando do ataque mais uma vez – Esse Flymon apareceu faz três minutos atrás!  
- *doki* S-sério?  
- Daisuke! Não estamos no nosso mundo! – esquivou outra vez – Provavelmente os digimons desta Digital World não sejam tão amigáveis! Não temos como lutar contra essa coisa! Ela é grande!  
- Ela vai nos seguir se não a derrotarmos! – retrucou o menino.  
- Não! Não temos chances! Segure-se firme, vamos sair daqui.  
- O-ok... – respondeu, contrariado.

O trovão da Amizade saiu a galope pela trilha. Não estavam mais na floresta sombria, e sim em um campo, onde a grama continuava naquela cor, cinza. Todo e qualquer vegetação dali era em tons sombrios, em cinza, em azul, em roxo.

Aquela Digital World parecia estar influenciada pelas trevas. Afundada eternamente na escuridão profunda.

A cada passo o valente digimon azul se preocupava com o bem estar do humano. Ele sentia que o jovem ou estava intrigado ainda com o desaparecimento de Hikari... Ou ainda estava petrificado com o fato de que o assassino do "Daisuke" daquele lugar ainda estava a solto e caso o encontrassem por aí poderiam acabar sendo confundidos e mortos.

No descuido, Lighdramon acabou por levar um golpe de raspão do Flymon, que parou em sua frente. A sorte do escolhido foi que seu companheiro de quatro patas o protegeu, empinando e recebendo o golpe na sua armadura.  
Nisso Daisuke cai no chão e observa a cena.

- GAH! – grunhiu Lighdramon, sendo arremessado pelo Flymon contra o chão.  
- LIGHDRAMON!  
- Kh... D-Daisuke... f-fuja! – se levantou com dificuldade e encarou o inimigo – E-eu o manterei aqui!  
- Nada disso! Nós somos parceiros! Eu não vou te abandonar!  
- Não seja idiota! Não quero que morra aqui! – rugiu ele, enquanto preparava para atacar Flymon – **BLUE THUNDER!**

Carregou sua eletricidade em seus espinhos da armadura nas suas costas e lançou um raio azul contra o digimon inseto.  
Infelizmente o ataque não foi muito efetivo. Flymon desferiu outra ferroada nele, o atirando mais uma vez contra a grama.

Logo um derrotado... Falta o único que não teria como se defender. A não ser correr, o que também seria inútil.  
O feroz inseto partiu para cima do jovem Motomiya. Ele ainda estava se sentindo enfraquecido pelos acontecimentos. Perdeu a Hikari, Yami escapou, estava correndo risco de morrer nas mãos de um desconhecido...

E agora estava prestes a ser morto por um Flymon daquele lugar obscuro.  
No fundo de seus olhos, sentia alguma culpa. Talvez por ter tomado decisões erradas.  
Talvez por nunca ter conseguido conquistar a garota que amava. Talvez por ter sido tão imaturo na frente dela e dos outros, passando por ridículo, não tendo sequer respeito dos outros até mesmo dela.

Mas no final eles o reconheceram, sentiram sua aura e o passaram a lhe tratar diferente.  
Uma vez se colocou contra todos para defender Ken, depois que ele havia voltado e mudado. O defendeu e correu atrás do jovem, querendo que se juntasse ao grupo.

Boas características que o fizeram a ser respeitado. Que o denominavam como o líder da geração 02, do Time 02. Mas e agora? Ele simplesmente ficou confuso.  
Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida de escolhido... Daisuke se encontrava em um conflito de idéias: Persistência ou Desistência.

_"Correr e deixar o V-mon ali... Ou pensar em uma forma de ajudá-lo...__  
__A QUESTÃO NÃO É ESSA, DAISUKE! TEM UM FLYMON NA TUA FRENTE, PRESTES A TE TIRAR A VIDA! O QUE DEVO FAZER?"_

- DAISUKE! – gritou Lighdramon, vendo que Flymon iria acertá-lo em pouco tempo.  
- Não posso... fugir... Caso contrário... não serei digno destes goggles. Não serei digno de ser chamado de "líder". – se levantou do chão e encarou o digimon gigante – Não estou com medo!  
- IDIOTA! SAIA JÁ DAÍ!

Era Tarde.  
Flymon realizou seu golpe mortal. No entanto... alguma coisa o impediu.  
Lighdramon voltou a forma criança e tentou observar o que aconteceu ali.

Apenas viu uma chama azul. Apenas viu uma estranha aura entre o ferrão do inseto e o peito de Motomiya.

- M-Mas... – Dai suava a frio, fixado no ferrão, a poucos metros de seu peito, faltando pouco para receber o golpe. O pingente de cristal encostava-o.  
_- Motomiya... Daisuke..._ – uma voz já ouvida antes pelo garoto pairou no cenário.  
- Ahn? – olhou para frente e viu uma imagem meio transparente, como se fosse um fantasma – V-Você...  
_- Não posso deixar que você morra aqui._ – empurrou o Flymon para trás, enquanto o menino caía sentado no chão, pasmo.  
- V-Você... É o "eu da essência"... M-Mas...  
_- Vá. Você precisa achá-la antes dele. Yami está louca desde..._  
- H-Hein? Tem mais alguém atrás da Yami? E ela está louca?  
_- Vá logo. deve encontrá-la o quanto antes... Se ele a encontrar primeiro, será tarde. E você morrerá neste lugar._. – encarou-o nos olhos, sincronizando com os de Daisuke.

V-mon olhava a cena. Tentava compreender. Ele tinha visto pela primeira vez aquela silhueta. E era ela quem salvara o amigo.

Os olhos dele com os da criança se harmonizavam. Daisuke sentia na alma e em seu coração que aquele que apareceu em sua mente aquela vez...  
Era justo ele.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e um feixe azul brilhou na estrela. Ele sentia correr em seu corpo a energia daquela figura. Ao abri-los, percebeu que tanto ela quanto o Flymon desapareceram.

- D-Daisuke? – V-mon se aproximou dele, dolorido da batalha.  
- V-mon... V-você viu aquilo? O... o...  
- Eu vi uma pessoa parecida com você! E ela te salvou do Flymon e... – olhou para o lado, percebeu que o inseto havia sumido – Ué, cadê ele?  
- Deve ter ido embora... – se levanta do chão e volta-se ao dragãozinho – Você está bem?  
- E-estou... Um pouco dolorido, mas estou.  
- Ok.. Consegue andar?  
- Não muito rápido...  
- Então eu te carrego. Temos que achar a Yami antes de outro cara. Não sei quem é, mas foi o que aquela pessoa me disse.  
- Mais alguém está atrás dela? – piscou, confuso.  
- É, é. Mas não sei quem, ele só disse isso e sumiu. – pegou V-mon no colo e saiu andando pelo ambiente.

Continuaram sua jornada.  
Mas agora tinham mais uma informação: Eles não eram os únicos que procuravam pela feiticeira.

Quem era aquele estranho que o salvou? Seria o Daisuke daquele lugar?  
E quem estaria atrás de Yami também?


	3. Dúvidas que pipocam na mente

_- E então? Acha que aquele quem te ajudou era o mesmo 'Daisuke' que a essência da Yami criou em você?_

V-mon conversava enquanto Daisuke andava. Aquilo mantinha o menino distraído das preocupações com Hikari.

- Ah... Acho que sim.  
- Mas... como ele pode ter aparecido assim? Da primeira vez que eu o vi... Foi na minha mente. E quando estava sob o controle da essência!  
- Enquanto lutava contra a MiyaShurimon... eu senti que tinha apagado de vez. Quando abri meus olhos vi que estava em um espaço em branco.  
- A chama azul havia sumido de meu olho esquerdo, meu cabelo e voz voltaram ao normal...  
- Até que eu ouvi uma voz séria e grossa... A minha voz. Mas vinha de uma sombra, e ela tomou a minha forma. Porém tinha a chama, o cabelo escurecido e usava roupas totalmente diferentes das minhas!  
- E possuía um pingente que nem este que o Warlock me deu.  
- Ele tinha dito que era "eu sob o poder da essência"... Mas pensei que ele tinha sumido quando ela se esgotou!

V-mon o olhou. Percebeu alguma coisa diferente. Daisuke parecia mais firme do que antes. Logo deu seu parecer:

- Acho que... não pode ter sido essa parte "sua". Deve ter sido ele!  
- Ele?  
- Sim! O espírito do "Daisuke" desta dimensão!  
- ... E-erm, acha que ele quem apareceu na minha mente também?  
- Bem... sendo que ele parecia contigo e o Warlock falou que ele foi assassinado... Acho que foi ele quem te ajudou.  
- Eu perguntei outra coisa, V-mon. *gota*  
- Eu não sei muito bem... talvez sim...  
- Esse dia está estranho. Vamos achar logo a Yami e voltar pra casa...  
- Ué, por que a pressa? Acha que vai ser fácil achá-la assim?  
- Eu não gosto deste lugar. E eu quero procurar pela Hikari-chan também!  
- Ah... Entendi...

O companheiro azulado o observava. Talvez eles estivessem a procura de um inverso do que se acostuma a procurar.  
Mas isso podia ter algo a ver com o sumiço da escolhida da Luz. Sendo que as trevas são o inverso da luz...

- V-mon... Acha que ela está bem?  
- A Hikari? Claro que deve estar! Não deixe que isto te perturbe... Ou vamos acabar dando algum deslize.  
- Eu... eu peço desculpas. Se eu estivesse atento... Você não estaria assim agora.  
- Não, não. Aquele Flymon teria nos atacado de qualquer forma. Não foi sua culpa. – sorriu – É meu dever te proteger, lembra?  
- Ei! Eu também te protejo! Um protege o outro, lembra? – devolveu o gesto.  
- Que bom que está melhor agora... Seu sorriso me deixa mais tranqüilo. – suspirou aliviado.  
- Eu tenho certeza que ela está bem... Apenas deixei a tristeza e as preocupações me subirem a cabeça antes. Desta vez vou manter as esperanças que ela volte.  
- Isso aí! – abraçou-o, abrindo um grande sorriso.  
- Obrigado V-mon... E desculpe por te deixar tão preocupado.  
- Não tem problema.

Continua a andar pelo campo sinistro, carregando o azulzinho em seus braços.

_-__  
__*evento de agora*_

- Não agüento mais andar... Dai, vamos parar um pouco...

- Daisuke! Não vamos conseguir nada indo nesse ritmo!

- Vamos ficar cansados, exaustos! E seremos alvos fáceis!

- ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? – gritou com o menino.  
- ... Estou. Mas se não nos apressarmos tudo terá sido em vão. Não se esqueça que aquele cara também está atrás dela. – falou com calma, mas em um tom sério.  
- Você mudou... depois... daquilo. – falou com uma voz chorosa.  
- Olha, V-mon... – fitou nos olhos do parceiro – Estamos com problemas sérios aqui! Não temos tempo para uma pausa! Esqueceu que ele vai nos eliminar caso o encontremos? Yami também está a solta ainda!  
- Deixou isto te influenciar... Antes você pelo menos agia como o Daisuke que eu conhecia!  
- Eu ainda sou ele, ok... Se estiver exausto eu te levo. – sorri.  
- ... Isso vai te deixar mais cansado...  
- Nah, eu sou forte, lembra? – riu, pegando-o no colo.

- O que foi? Ainda tá achando que mudei? – piscou os olhos, preocupado.  
- Me enganei... Esqueci que isso não consegue atingir seu coração bondoso... – sorriu de volta.

Sorrisos em seus rostos.  
Suas silhuetas se moviam em um vasto caminho deserto.

_-__  
__*eventos anteriores*_

A dupla corria pelo campo.  
Um campo onde se tinha algumas flores. Desta vez estas eram brancas.

Um ponto de luz? Um foco de esperança?  
Mesmo assim as árvores no horizonte, que formavam paredes nas laterais daquele lugar, eram acinzentadas, com tons de azul e roxo em suas folhas.

- Daisukeee, olha ali! – apontara para um canto.  
- Ahn? – olhou.  
- Parece ser uma casa!  
- Talvez a tenham visto!  
- Mas... e se for perigoso?  
- Ô V-mon, está com medo?  
- ... Não, só não quero me meter em encrenca. Ainda não me recuperei totalmente daquela briga com o Flymon gigante...  
- Ah, é por isso... Se não estivesse não ia ter problemas, né?  
- Acho melhor pararmos de fazer essas loucuras...

Mas o dragão foi deixado falando sozinho. O goggle boy avançou mais e mais...  
Até chegar na porta da casa.

Era uma casa comum, de tijolos negros. Portas e janelas de madeira. Telhado de palha.  
Bateu na porta e esperou, enquanto Vee se aproximava. Assim que chegou já resmungou:

- Daisuke! Quer parar de ignorar meus avisos?  
- Relaxa, vai.  
- Relaxar? Da última vez que tu disse isso quase fomos mortos por um Liamon, por um Kuwagamon e por um Tortamon!  
- Calma calma. Agora vai dar tudo certo.

A porta se abre um pouco, chamando a atenção da dupla. Uma gata com pelos de três tipos de cores os atende:

- Pois não? O que desejam?  
- Olá, poderia nos dizer se passou alguma moça de cabelos castanhos que vestia um vestido vermelho de bruxa, com alguns detalhes em preto? – perguntou V-mon.  
- Fala da Yami? A esposa de Warlock?  
- É. Ela mesma.  
- Bem... eu vi um vulto a correr para estes lados, mas não tenho certeza se era ela.  
- Ah... Obrigado.  
- Espera... – a felina olhou para o menino – Você...  
- Hm? – Daisuke, que parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos, devolve o olhar.  
- ... Você está vivo?  
- Acho que está me confundindo com alguém.  
- ... Mas você lembra um pouco _ele_! – disse, surpresa.  
- Não sei que quem está falando *gota*  
- Bem... Entrem. Vejo que estão exaustos... – abriu totalmente a porta, permitindo que eles entrassem.

Ao entrar percebem que ao menos dentro da casa tinha cores.  
Cores quentes, vibrantes. Era os objetos, era as paredes, os pisos.

A gata, Mikemon, os deixou na sala, ao lado de uma figura um tanto familiar, porém diferente.

- Ah, vocês estão atrás da Yami-sama, não é? – disse um ser, que se sentava em um sofá azul.  
- Essa voz... José? – Dai se virou para a sombra – M-mas você tá um tanto... diferente.  
- É Okami. E sim, eu estava em minha forma lobo.  
- Ah... Por que está aqui?  
- ... Ela escapou. Está louca, garoto. Desde muito tempo ela está assim...  
- Desde quando?  
- Desde que _ele_ morreu. Eu fiquei ao lado dela... Warlock também... Mas não adianta. Ela enlouqueceu de vez.  
- Como assim? – se aproximou de Okami, até que viu sua aparência - ... Y-Yamato?  
- Hein?  
- Nada, nada... – deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça – Ok, Okami é o Yamato daqui? – pensou, olhando para o indivíduo. Era igual ao Yamato, mas possuía as orelhas e cauda de Garurumon, além de suas listras. Usava as vestimentas de WereGarurumon.  
- Okami... – Vee se aproximou – Poderia nos explicar o que aconteceu a ela?  
- Sim... Eu posso.

Os dois de sentam nas poltronas à frente do sofá. Enquanto a Mikemon voltava com um leite morno e biscoitos caseiros. Os colocou na mesa e se sentou em uma cadeira da sala.

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Nós encontramos uma jovem moça que parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa ou de algum lugar. E foi depois do Warlock-sama ter voltado de um país distante, com um sujeito parecido contigo.

Apontou para o menino, e continuou:

- Por coincidência, ela e o indivíduo já se conheciam... E a Yami até ficou feliz em vê-lo novamente. Os três, Yami, o jovem e o Warlock, viviam juntos no castelo, em paz...  
- Até o dia em que os dois conhecidos saíram para uma caminhada pelo bosque. Foram colher frutas para a sobremesa do jantar...  
- E neste dia... _Ele_ foi morto por um estranho. O que deixou Yami traumatizada. Idem a Warlock.  
- MiyaShurimon e eu ouvimos um grito percorrer a vasta floresta e resolvemos ir até lá para descobrir o que havia acontecido a eles... E nós encontramos...

O garoto-lobo abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Encontramos Yami aos prantos, olhando para _ele_ no chão, totalmente ferido. Miya voltou e chamou Warlock, mas era tarde.  
- Antes _dele_ morrer... pediu ao mestre que cuidasse da jovem... e lhe entregou um pingente...  
- E foi isto que aconteceu. Com o passar do tempo a garota ficou cada vez mais pirada com a morte _dele_...  
- Então este pingente... – o goggle boy o pegou e mostrou a Okami – Pertencia a este amigo de Yami e Warlock?  
- Sim.  
- Então... – o digimon azul olhou para o parceiro – Quem te salvou foi _ele_!  
- O... O espírito do "eu" deste lugar? – Dai ficou espantado, olhando para o pingente.  
- Só pode! _Ele_ tinha a aparência parecida com a sua!  
- Por quê? Quando olho para esta estrela... Eu tenho a impressão que já a vi antes... – pensou ele.

_-__  
__*eventos de agora*_

- ... – olhando para a estrela.  
- O que foi, Daisuke?  
- Nada... Este pingente... eu sinto que irei descobrir a resposta logo.  
- Agora ficou curioso...  
- Eu estou desde que Warlock o entregou a mim. Para tudo tem uma explicação aqui, certo?  
- Ah... Sim.  
- Então... vamos achar a explicação de tudo isto.  
- Yosh...

Passam-se alguns instantes e os dois começam a correr por uma calçada.  
Deserta. Sem sinal de vida.

Até chegar a um ponto. Os dois fixam seus olhos, agora diferentes do normal, numa sombra no alto de um prédio, em uma sala.

A sombra estava na janela, a observar os dois. Empunhada de um item na mão esquerda, olhou para trás. Naquela sala escura, tinham um par de olhos na escuridão.

O sujeito se virou para trás, e diz:

_- Vamos acabar com eles... Tsukaimon._

***

- V-mon... sinto que algo virá nos impedir de prosseguir.  
- Idem. Estou pronto para o que der e vier.  
- Igualmente.

Do outro lado daquela rua estava ela. Yami.  
Ela seguia os movimentos do jovem Motomiya com precisão.  
Muito... Muito surpresa com o escolhido.

- Não... não pode ser... Meus olhos estão me enganando.  
- Estou vendo miragens.  
- Ilusões de meu coração...  
- _Você... Você_ está vivo? Mas... Eu presenciei naquele dia...

_-__  
__*eventos anteriores*_

- Mikemon disse que ela foi por aqui, certo? Então estamos no caminho certo... – Motomiya olhou para o bosque por onde andavam agora.  
- Hm... Não imaginava que o Okami tinha duas formas...  
- Nem eu.  
- Bom, espero encontrá-la logo... Este lugar me dá medo...  
- Eu não... Estamos andando faz tanto tempo que até me acostumei com o ambiente.  
- Eh?  
- Fico me perguntando... Que afinidade _ele_ tinha com a Yami pra ela ter pirado tanto assim.  
- Ahn... não faço a menor idéia.  
- Do jeito que o Okami contou, deu a entender que ou eram amigos íntimos, ou namorados ou... irmãos.  
- Qual destas relações você acha que eles tinham?  
- Não sei muito bem... ou amigos ou namorados...  
- Eu acho que talvez eram irmãos...  
- Irmãos? Por que acha que eles eram irmãos?  
- Se fossem namorados Warlock não iria gostar tanto _dele_. Afinal ele ama a Yami. Warlock e _ele_ seriam rivais, não acha?  
- Bom, tem razão... Mas amigos também não teria tantos problemas.  
- É...

Caminhavam por ali, as árvores formavam um túnel escuro. Algumas flores brilhavam, parecendo luzes.

E eles continuavam a conversar, aquilo os confortava. Além de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e os distraíram de qualquer sentimento negativo, de qualquer medo ou insegurança que tivessem.

A alegria foi passageira.  
Pois surge um inimigo bem a frente.

Um Orgemon preto-acinzentado. Eles param diante do digimon, perplexos.  
O ogro os encara, dando um olhar de gelar até a mais valente alma. Não estamos falando de um Orgemon normal, e sim de um daquela dimensão.

- E agora, Daisuke? – murmurou V-mon ao parceiro, tremendo de medo.  
- Eu... Eu acho que devemos dar a volta e seguir por outra trilha... – sussurrou de volta.  
- Se conseguirmos sair daqui... erm... Vamos, vamos...

Deram uns passos para trás, sem chamar a atenção do digimon... Porém este logo partiu para o ataque.

E uma rápida esquiva, um salto para os cantos, os dois deram. V-mon percebe que a agilidade de Dai havia aumentado, como na vez em que ele estava com o poder concedido pela essência de Yami.

Mas... ele não recebeu poder algum de Warlock. Será que ainda lhe restava um pouco da essência?

- V-mon, cuidado! – alertou o amigo, vendo o orgemon desferindo um ataque com sua clava de osso.  
- Aaah! – se atirou contra o chão e rolou, escapando por pouco do golpe. Logo se levanta e olha para Daisuke – *phew* Valeu, Dai... DAISUKE!

Berrou assim que percebeu que o ogro agora atacava o menino. Mas este não tinha tempo para fazer o mesmo que o azulzinho.  
Então se esperava que a clava o acertasse.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- ... Tire essa clava do meu caminho. – sua voz se tornou séria e um pouco grossa, logo segurou a clava com sua mão direita, de olhos fechados.  
- Hein? – exclamou V-mon, ao olhar para o humano.  
- Heh, não queremos brincar agora. Estamos em uma busca, cara. – abriu seus olhos e surgiu uma chama azul em seu olho esquerdo. Outra vez.  
- A... A essência!  
- Então... melhor deixar essa luta de lado! – pegou o Orgemon pela mão que ele segurava a clava e o arremessou contra as árvores, em seguida puxou o pequeno dragãozinho pelo pulso e saiu o mais rápido que podia pelo corredor do bosque.

A cada passo dado, V-mon se pergunta: "Como que ele conseguiu a essência de volta?" . Mas não era 'essência'... desta vez ele sentiu também percorrer em seu corpo uma energia diferente.

- Daisuke... o que tá acontecendo? – indagou, espantado.  
- _Ele_ e eu... cruzamos nossos olhares. Senti algo correndo dentro de mim. Não era o poder das trevas da essência. Era algo diferente...Acho que _ele_... me passou o seu poder.  
- P-passou? Eu sinto... algo estranho correndo em meu corpo! É como se eu tivesse recebido uma nova energia. Me sinto um pouco mais forte.  
- Talvez _ele_ tenha passado para você também. Mas de uma forma indireta.  
- Uh... será?

Prosseguiram pelo túnel, até desaparecerem por ele.

Realmente algo despertou em seus corações. Um novo poder.  
Mas diferente do da essência. Este parecia ser mais puro, sem trevas.

Seria o poder daquele espírito que salvara Daisuke do Flymon gigante?


	4. As brigas causam uniões nas piores horas

_-__  
__*eventos de agora*___

_- ... Está vindo. Prepare-se.__  
__- Ok, Daisuke_.

Ambos em posição de luta, fitando a janela do edifício.  
Quando ela é rompida por um ataque, despedaçando em fragmentos de vidro que caem na estrada.

Algo sai de lá. Aterrissa no chão, alguns metros dos cacos, longe deles.  
Empunhado de uma foice, se move até a dupla... acompanhado de um Tsukaimon.

Os olhos do sujeito eram frios, impiedosos.  
Este fala para o digimon tenebroso:

- Acabe com ele. Enquanto eu me livro desta peste que parece ter sobrevivido.  
- Sim... mestre. – respondeu. O Tsukaimon possuía um colar com uma caveira, que reluzia a verde.

- Então... eles estão aqui.  
- ... O que devemos fazer?

O menino virou-se para seu parceiro e disse calmamente:

- Iremos resolver isso agora... – a chama surgiu, e brilhava intensamente.

O amigo apenas sorriu enquanto uma chama da mesma cor acendia na estrela em sua testa.

Yami se escondeu dentro de um estabelecimento vazio e continuou observando a dupla 2-top. Estava atônita. Mal conseguia acreditar no que estava enxergando.

- _Você... você_ está vivo... Como isso é possível?

***

- Mestre... Acha que vale a pena deixar que Yami escape enquanto perdemos tempo com estes dois? – questionou Tsukaimon.  
- Ela não poderá fugir para sempre. Devia ter ficado sob a proteção daquele mago idiota... Ao invés de tentar reverter o que aconteceu no passado. E _ele... Ele_ deveria estar morto. Não sei como está vivo. Mas... Desta vez irei evitar que sobreviva.

***

- Não sei o que este cara quer comigo... Mas não vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez a _ele_. Seja parecendo com algum amigo meu ou não... – pronunciou o escolhido, empunhando uma espada que carregava consigo depois de algum tempo.  
- Mesmo que ele lembre o... – fitou Daisuke sem completar a frase – Estamos em um mundo diferente. Não é ele, então não temos que hesitar. Se fizermos isso... Morreremos.

_-__  
__*eventos anteriores*_

Já estavam fora do túnel, a salvos.  
Motomiya e seu inseparável amigo azulado se esgotaram naquela correria.

O menino mal conseguia andar mais. Tropeça em seus próprios passos e cai de joelhos no chão. O digimon senta-se ao seu lado, assoprando os pés para tentar refrescá-los.

- Estamos correndo faz horas! E nada! O que faremos? – perguntava o pequeno.  
- Kh... Vamos... dar uma pausa para nos recuperarmos.  
- Ok... Mas, aqui? No meio desta estrada?  
- É, qual o problema? – olhou para ele – Não tem nenhum carro ou coisa do tipo.  
- Ahn... Mas vamos ficar em um canto... Nunca se sabe.  
- Ok, ok... *sigh*

Vee se levanta e ajuda o menino a se levantar. Andam um pouco e se sentam na margem da trilha.

A trilha era... um piso em xadrez. Havia algumas estátuas ao redor do caminho. Era céu aberto, e a estrada cortava a grama cinza, que tinha algumas flores brancas e azuis.

Esperaram, descansaram.  
A pequena pausa os rendeu numa pequena conversa. Estavam mais calmos e descontraídos. A escuridão daquele mundo não os pressionava mais até.

V-mon espichou seu pescoço assim que ouviu um som. Pediu para Daisuke ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos e eles ouviram. Eram cascos. Cascos de algum animal.

Olharam para os lados e não viram cavalo algum. Ou qualquer outro animal. Daisuke olha para ele. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa uma lança voa por suas cabeças, fazendo-os se atirar contra o chão, para os lados.

Fitam a lança e logo aparece o dono dela: Um Knight Chessmon negro. Totalmente negro. E ele também era maior que um normal.

- Aah... maravilha... Estamos sendo CAÇADOS pelos digimons daqui. – resmungou os dois, em coro.  
- Ok, algum plano? – perguntou V-mon.  
- Ahn... S-Sim! – respondeu, dando um sorriso sem jeito – Er... E agora? – pensou.  
- ... Daisuke! Não minta, caramba! Não é hora para brincadeiras!  
- Eu tou pensando! – retrucou – Invés de perguntar se eu tenho algum, por que não ajuda a pensar?

Má hora para bate-boca, Motomiya.  
O cavaleiro sacava sua lança e a atacava mais uma vez. Eles Esquivam e se safam.  
Mas continuam brigando enquanto desviavam.

- Eu que tenho que pensar aqui? – berrou o menino.  
- E eu que tenho que lutar aqui? – revidou o azulzinho.  
- POR QUE NÃO SE COLOCA NO MEU LUGAR, HEIN? ACHA QUE É FÁCIL? – gritaram em coro.

Aquela discussão era inútil. Podiam ser uma dupla, mas V-mon quem sempre entrava na briga, seguindo as ordens de Daisuke. O que antes era trabalho em equipe virou uma briga idiota.

Até que...  
Daquela discussão estúpida surgiu uma solução.

- Se você quer que eu lute... – falou Dai, surgindo a chama em seu olho.  
- Se você quer que eu pense... – pronunciou Vee, enquanto surgia no meio da sua testa uma estrela, que ficava no meio do"V". Nela surgiu uma chama azul.  
- OK! ENTÃO VAMOS FAZER ISSO... JUNTOS! – vidraram o olhar no inimigo.

O inimigo insistia naquela estratégia. Ergueu a lança e a atirou contra os pequenos.  
A dupla 2-top desviou e logo avançaram pra cima, um de cada lado.

**- V-MON HEAD!**

V-mon desferiu seu ataque principal, a cabeçada, contra o tórax do cavaleiro negro, que defendeu com sua lança. Mas isto era apenas uma distração, pois Daisuke o aplicara um soco pela nuca, acertando-o.

O digimon ficou meio atordoado, mas ainda estava de pé. Os dois logo decidiram que o certo era apenas nocauteá-lo e depois seguir em frente pela estrada.

Mas como fazer isso?  
Foi aí que...

- As estátuas!  
- Eh? Acha que servem pra alguma estratégia, V-mon?  
- Sim! Podemos fazer o Knight Chessmon acertá-las!  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi... quer usar as estátuas deste lugar para apagar o cavalinho ali?  
- É!  
- Como?  
- Bem... Podemos... – sussurrou no ouvido da criança.  
- ... Isso é estúpido e suicida demais...! Mas, gostei.

O que eles planejaram?  
Simples: montar no digimon gigantesco e o guiá-lo contra uma das estátuas...

E assim foi. Tinha uma alternativa melhor, apenas atrair o Knight Chessmon contra elas.  
... Quem disse que eles fariam da forma fácil?

- Yosh... Vamos lá, V-mon! – parte pra cima do oponente, esquivando de seus ataques.  
- Ok! – o azulzinho faz o mesmo, porém pelo outro lado.

Montam no cavaleiro. Daisuke brigava com a lança, já que o inimigo a usava para tentar derrubá-los.  
V-mon saltava justo na cabeça dele, cobrindo os olhos de Knight Chessmon. Dessa forma eles colocariam em prática seu plano.

E até que foi bem sucedido.  
O cavaleiro sem ver para onde ia acabou correndo na direção de uma das estátuas, a mais mediana que tinha por lá.

No momento preciso, a dupla dinâmica saltou fora e o digimon se chocou com tudo no pilar, que veio a baixo.

Vendo que aquilo não ia segurar por muito tempo, Dai & Vee saem em disparada, prosseguindo pela estrada bizarra.

- Foi por pouco, Dai... Ah... Estamos salvos.  
- Não sei não... da onde veio aquele digimon pode vir mais. – Motomiya observou o pequeno – Ué, que chama é essa aí?  
- Chama?  
- É. Olha ali. – aponta para um pequeno lago na direita, um pouco afastado da trilha.

O digimon saiu do caminho e parou em frente do lago.  
Olhou seu reflexo e viu. Ficou meio espantado, afinal... COMO que aquela chama apareceu em sua testa? Não... Como aquela**ESTRELA** apareceu em sua testa?

- D-Dai! Tem uma estrela! E uma chama nela!  
- Não diga... – resmungou.  
- ... – virou-se a ele – Essa chama parece com a sua!  
- Não diga... Ah, vamos logo! Temos que achar a Yami e resolver isso logo! Eu quero... procurar pela Hikari-chan...  
- Sem problemas! – deu um salto e parou ao seu lado – Vamos lá.  
- Yosh.

Continuaram.

A caminhada durou cerca de quatro a cinco horas (as chamas haviam desaparecido durante o percurso).  
Até chegarem no final.  
Lá procuraram um lugar para passar a noite. Motomiya pegou o D-terminal e tentou avisar a Ken que ele pelo visto demoraria em retornar e que o amigo arranjasse um meio de deixar os outros tranqüilos em sua ausência.

Mas a mensagem não pode ser enviada. Ele tentou uma, duas, três vezes e nada.  
Acabou por deixar aquilo de lado e tentar achar Yami o mais breve possível.

V-mon achou uma pequena caverna nesse meio tempo, onde passaram a noite.  
No dia seguinte levantaram cedo e retornaram à busca.

Enquanto andavam por uma floresta um tanto diferente das anteriores, esta sim tinha cores vivas: Amarelo, Laranja, Vermelho, Verde, Rosa, além de também possuir tons em Azul, Lilás e Branco, admiravam o local.

No final dela encontraram uma pequena casa em uma colina. Passando dela havia uma outra estrada, que ligava para alguma vila.  
Os dois, vendo que aquele cenário era mais confortável do que os de antes, não hesitaram em pedir informações. Aproximaram-se da casa e bateram na porta.

- Em que posso ajudar? – disse um indivíduo ao abrir a porta. A voz era um tanto familiar.  
- Iori! – disse Daisuke, meio alegre.  
- Iori? Meu... meu nome é IoriArmadimon, senhor... Uh... Você se parece com aquele jovem que era servo da princesa! – o pequenino tinha a aparência de Iori, e usava uma vestimenta que lembrava o Armadimon.  
- Hein? – V-mon ficou confuso – Servo de uma princesa?  
- Ah... você... não é _ele_?  
- Não,eu sou Daisuke Motomiya e este é meu parceiro V-mon. Nós viemos de outra dimensão a pedido de Warlock. – explicou o menino.  
- Warlock? Esse nome... Uh... Ah! Vocês parecem meio cansados... Por favor, entrem e descansem um pouco.  
- Ahn... obrigado. – agradeceram juntos, entrando na moradia.

Era uma casa comum, quase semelhante com a de Mikemon. As paredes eram de madeira cor de vinho, piso esbranquiçado. A pequena sala possuía um sofá de duas pessoas na cor branca, e uma mesa de centro feita de vidro com alguns detalhes em cristal.  
O menino e o digimon sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto o outro menino os oferecia um pouco de comida. Era pouco, mas dava para três pessoas. Um pão pra cada. Não havia nada para beber a não ser água.

- Ahn... Bela... casa – disse V-mon, ao observar que o garoto-tatu os olhava.  
- Obrigado... Bem, não muito... Afinal a princesa não era nem um pouco gentil.  
- Princesa? Ahn... poderia... Poderia explicar?  
- Claro...

- Antigamente estas terras eram governadas por uma princesa tirana. Ela aumentava os impostos e executava os que não a obedeciam. Com isto o povo ficou com medo do que a regente poderia fazer e passaram a segui-la.  
- Ninguém gostava dela, nem mesmo os empregados do castelo. Menos um, e este era seu fiel servo. Tudo que ela queria ele fazia, seja ou não contra sua própria vontade.  
- Uma vez a princesa pediu a mão do príncipe do reino vizinho, mas este negou o pedido, pois estava apaixonado pela dama de outro país. E essa jovem era a regente daquele reino.  
- A princesa ficou tão irritada com isso que ordenou que destruíssem o tal reino. E foi feita sua vontade. Alguns dias depois do massacre a regente do outro país foi assassinada.  
- Abismados com o ocorrido, os sobreviventes se reuniram, ao lado de uma guerreira de armadura vermelha que lutava contra as tiranias da princesa, e causaram uma revolução.  
- E nessa revolução a tirana foi capturada. E a executaram no dia seguinte. Porém... ocorreu rumores que ela havia escapado. E quem tinha sido morto era um outro, parecido com ela... Supostamente o tal servo.

- Mas... Warlock tinha dito que ele havia sido assassinado – pensou Daisuke – Será que tem alguma coisa por trás dessa história toda?  
- Essa princesa... – disse Vee – Ela se chamava Yami?

- Como... como sabe? – espantou-se IoriArmadimon.  
- Bem... Nós a conhecemos em um castelo faz umas três semanas... – explicou o escolhido.  
- Então... ela está viva?  
- É, e pelo que sabemos, ela escapou deste castelo – completou o azulzinho.  
- Isso é terrível! O que será que ela irá tramar agora? Estou com medo! – o menino-tatu começou a tremer.  
- Estamos a procura dela.  
- C-como?  
- ... Viemos impedir que ela faça qualquer coisa contra todos nós. – disse o jovem, sério.  
- Impedi-la? Mas... O que vão fazer? Se ela não for destruída logo...  
- Eu... eu não consigo. Ela lembra uma pessoa do meu mundo. E o Warlock a ama.  
- Ahn... Eu... eu não sabia, me desculpe...  
- V-mon, temos que ir. – levantou-se. Olhou para o menino – Valeu... Ahn... Pela história e pelo pão..  
- Disponha... Só lamento não ter nada de bom para oferecer... – abaixou a cabeça.  
- Não, tá tudo bem... Não precisava até, foi muita gentileza sua... – V-mon sorriu para ele enquanto se levantava em um pequeno salto – E também obrigado por nos contar essa história..  
- Não há de quê, forasteiros... – ergueu a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso – Ao menos agora a vila está voltando aos poucos a crescer. Com um novo regente, claro.  
- Novo regente?  
- V-mon, acho que não temos muito tempo para isso... Ela pode estar bem longe daqui agora! – reforçou Daisuke, pegando o dragãozinho pelo pulso e saindo da casa.

A criança acenava da porta, idem a dupla.

Continuaram a sua busca, em silêncio. Os dois amigos observavam a paisagem, que era mais bonita.

Até que uma pergunta soou:

- V-mon...  
- O que?  
- Não acha estranho ele ter dito que o "eu" daqui era servo da Yami e ter sido executado?  
- O que isso quer dizer?  
- Warlock tinha dito que _ele_ havia sido assassinado. Será que tem alguma coisa por trás disso?  
- Eu... Eu não sei! Acha que... um deles estaria mentindo?  
- Talvez... Aaah, vamos achar logo a Yami e voltar pra casa! Isso não me interessa agora! Quero voltar e procurar a Hikari-chan!  
- ... Hehe... Só você mesmo, Dai-chan.  
- O que? Qual a graça?  
- A Hikari está bem, não se preocupe... Eu tenho certeza que está!  
- Também acho, V-mon...  
- Mas... Agora fiquei curioso... Será que o Warlock não mentiu pra nós?  
- Hm...  
- Mas... nós mal conhecemos aquele garoto...  
- ... Assim que encontrarmos a Yami, nós vamos pedir que o Warlock e ela esclareçam tudo antes de voltarmos, ok?  
- Huh? Ok...  
- Agora fiquei meio curioso pra saber mais sobre essa história.

Seguiram em frente, passando pelo vilarejo.  
Há alguma coisa por trás do relato de Warlock?

Apenas uma pessoa poderá responder...


	5. A história contada de uma forma bizarra

_- Eh? Não... Eu não sou 'ele'._

A caminhada tinha sido tranqüila. Daisuke e V-mon deram uma pequena pausa na vila.  
Alguns olhares se focavam no jovem Motomiya. E destes olhares vinham comentários.

E esses comentários...

- _Você... você_ está vivo?  
- Eu não sou _essa pessoa_ que você está se referindo!

- O servo...  
- Eu não sou _ele_...

- Como sobreviveu a guilhotina?  
- Eu já disse que não sou _esse cara_!

Aquilo realmente estava irritando o garoto. V-mon tentava acalmá-lo:

- Calma, Daisuke! Eles parecem ter conhecido essa pessoa!  
- É mas... Eu não sou _ele_! Cara, o pessoal daqui tá me irritando com essas perguntas!  
- E também parecem ter medo de ti... – percebeu o pequenino – Por quê?

Algumas pessoas que os olhavam se afastavam ou se escondiam em algum lugar.  
Era como se esse tal servo fosse alguém terrível.  
Mas se _ele_ era uma pessoa má, por que raios salvou o Goggle Boy do Flymon então?

- ... Ei, poderiam nos dar uma informação? – Daisuke perguntou a um vendedor que estava os espiando por uma pequena abertura na janela da porta.  
- Erm... estamos fechados! – o cidadão fecha a porta na cara deles.  
- ... Ah fala sério! Eu não sei o que _esse cara_ fez a vocês mas... EU NÃO SOU _ELE_!  
- Calma, Dai-chan... – Vee deu um pequeno sorriso sem jeito ao parceiro.  
- Calma? Não é você que está sendo confundido com o seu "eu" deste lugar!  
- Deve ter alguém que possa nos ajudar... Tenha calma!  
- *sigh* Da próxima vez eu não vou deixar a Jun pegar meu despertador... Aquilo tudo foi culpa dela.  
- Ahn... Vamos... Vamos tentar outra casa ou estabelecimento. Alguém nessa cidade deve saber alguma pista...  
- É... Se não fecharem a porta na nossa cara pela décima vez... *gota*

Depois de mais dez tentativas e dez portas fechadas devido a presença do garoto... Eles resolvem dar uma pausa e se sentar em algum canto.  
Sentaram-se na calçada. O escolhido se mostrava aborrecido com aquilo tudo, enquanto o digimon estava meio triste pelo seu amigo.

- Não vamos desistir né? – perguntou ele ao menino.  
- Ainda pergunta? Se desistirmos... aquela maluca vai aprontar alguma! E também não sou disso, lembra? Nunca desistimos antes, por que iríamos logo agora?  
- ... Calma, foi só uma pergunta...  
- Eu não vou me dar por vencido. Nem vou perder a Hikari-chan pro Takeru!  
- ... O que isso tem a ver com nosso atual problema?  
- ... Boa pergunta.

_*tap tap tap*__  
__...__  
__* tap*_

- Hm? – olharam para frente e viram uma carruagem dourada parada a alguns metros deles.  
_- Você. Você aí. Não é o..._ – disse uma voz familiar.  
- ... EU NÃO SOU _ELE_, CARAMBA! EU VIM DE OUTRA DIMENSÃO! – esbravejou, encarando a silhueta.  
_- Perdão pela confusão... Ouvi um jovem que mora na colina ter visto um rapaz parecido com o servo da antiga regente deste reino..._  
- Tá falando de um menino-tatu? Ah sim, nós falamos com ele antes de chegarmos aqui. – informou V-mon.  
- *sigh* Quero achá-la logo e voltar pra casa... Não agüento mais ser confundido com o "eu" deste mundo! – murmurou Motomiya, meio chateado.  
_- Desculpe pela confusão gerada pelos cidadãos. O jovem tinha me dito que estão a procura da princesa Yami, certo?_  
- Sim, nós viemos para levá-la de volta ao castelo de Warlock, para que não cause mais problemas – respondeu o digimon azulado.  
- Sabe aonde ela poderia ter ido? Ela passou por aqui? – mirou na janela da carruagem, até que percebeu o formato do dono daquela voz – ... T-Ta-  
- Ele parece com o Taichi, né...  
_- Hm? Quem?_ – abriu a janela e olhou para eles – _É, realmente você se parece com o servo de Yami._ – comentou ele, o novo regente do reino. Ele tinha a aparência de Taichi, porém vestia trajes da realeza, digno de um príncipe. As roupas eram brancas com alguns detalhes em laranja, como os bordados.  
- Pareço, mas não sou! Esse tipo de comparação está me irritando... – resmungou Motomiya.  
_- Bem, eu posso lhe explicar. Vamos até o castelo, lá poderemos conversar em paz e sem interrupções._  
_- Mas senhor..._ – disse outra voz conhecida, ao lado do príncipe – _Acha que é seguro levá-lo aos aposentos reais?__  
__- Não vejo nada de errado com esta criança. Além do mais... O servo nunca andou com algum monstro antes._  
- Monstro? Eu sou um Digimon! – disse V-mon.  
- Er... V-mon – Daisuke o olhou – Digimons não são monstros digitais?  
- ... *gota*  
_- Entrem, favor._ – disse o regente, abrindo a porta para os dois.

Os dois se entreolharam. Logo se levantaram da calçada e entraram na carruagem.  
E ela saiu em direção a seu destino, um palácio branco com molduras em ouro.

- Ahn... Jou? – Vee olhou para o individuo sentado ao lado do regente.  
- Ahn? Meu nome é Omoni, sou o conselheiro real do príncipe Saigo. - respondeu. Omoni tinha a aparência de Jou, usava roupas de um conselheiro tradicional, acizentadas.  
- Prazer...  
- Eu sou Daisuke Motomiya e este é meu parceiro V-mon – apresentou-se o Goggle Boy.  
- Hm? Parceiro? – perguntou Saigo – É possível fazer parceria com os monstros?  
- Uh... No meu mundo até que sim... Eu e V-mon somos parceiros.  
- Ele é uma criança escolhida – completou o azulzinho.  
- Um... escolhido? – indagou Omoni – Então é verdade que existem escolhidos?  
- Sim. Mas por que a surpresa?  
- Bom, um mago havia dito sobre a possibilidade de existir outros mundos, outras dimensões... E nelas poderia existir a relação entre os monstros e humanos.  
- Warlock?  
- Como sabe?  
- Nós o conhecemos... Estamos aqui a pedido dele.

E a conversa continuou. O garoto olhava para a estrela mais uma vez enquanto V-mon dialogava com os outros passageiros.

Até que chegaram ao castelo real.  
Desceram e entraram. O príncipe explicou a eles a mesma coisa que IoriArmadimon, além do motivo por temerem o servo.

O motivo?

- O servo da princesa Yami era seu fiel súdito. Ele satisfazia todas as suas necessidades, sem qualquer objeção. Fazia tudo por ela, se precisasse matar alguém para deixá-la contente, ele matava. – explicou Saigo.  
- ... Por isso que... Por isso que as pessoas quando viram o Daisuke fecharam a porta na nossa cara e as que estavam andando pela rua se afastavam de nós?  
- Sim. Desde que eu assumi o trono as coisas voltaram ao normal. Porém com o fato de que Yami está viva... A população teme o seu retorno. E quando ao servo... Bom, ele está morto.

Entretanto, Daisuke se afastou da sala onde eles estavam. Uma sala típica de rei. Enfeitada com cortinas em vermelho vivo nas janelas, carpete da mesma cor. Piso branco como a neve e refletia feito um espelho. As paredes eram alaranjadas e tão belas que pareciam ser de camurça.

O jovem se afastou de lá, alguma coisa o atraiu para fora.  
Vagou pelo corredor. Tinha a sensação de que já esteve naquele castelo antes.  
Como se tivesse lembranças, como se já tivesse habitado aquela moradia.

- Que estranho... Essa estrela... Esse lugar... Uh...

Passa na frente de um espelho, enquanto olhava para o pingente.  
Porém volta. Teve a impressão de ter visto uma outra pessoa ao invés de seu reflexo.

Era só ilusão sua.

- *phew* Pensei ter visto algo. Devo estar pirando com esse mundo estranho...  
_- ... Não, você não está pirando._  
- D-Da onde veio essa voz? – olhou para os cantos.  
_- Olhe para frente, Motomiya._  
- Ahn?

Olhou. Viu o reflexo...  
Mas não era exatamente o Daisuke. E sim _ele_.

- V-você! É o...  
_- Sim, eu sou aquele que te salvou do Flymon._  
- Mas... Mas você era o servo da Yami?  
_- Suponho que já tenham lhe contado sobre o que aconteceu..._  
- ... Espera, Warlock tinha dito que... Mas o IoriArmadimon e o Saigo disseram...  
_- Eles não estão mentindo. Apenas contaram a sua versão._  
- ... Estou maluco... Conversando com um espelho... – olhou com cara de tonto para o teto, querendo entender o que se passava por ali.  
_- ... Não está. Se quiser entender o que se passou neste castelo..._  
- EI! DESTA VEZ VAI TER DE EXPLICAR TUDO! Por que tem alguém atrás de Yami? E por que ela está maluca depois da sua morte? E como Warlock, IoriArmadimon e Saigo estão dizendo a verdade se um disse que você foi assassinado e os outros dois contaram que você tinha sido executado?  
_- Para tudo há uma explicação, Motomiya. Antes não consegui lhe contar nada, mas agora sim, é exatamente disso que eu vim falar._  
- Então... me explique!

A imagem do espelho se dispersa, logo começa a surgir outras, como se fosse um filme em preto-e-branco.

Daisuke se afasta um pouco, assustado com aquilo. Será que estava louco mesmo? Mas o seu "eu" daquela dimensão disse que não, que ele não estava.

_- Tudo começou quando Yami ainda era pequena. Ela subiu ao trono com mais ou menos uns onze anos. Ela reinou por quase 3 anos. Porém ela cometeu erros, muitos deles.__  
__- Um deles foi aumentar os impostos, outro foi ter executado aqueles que se opuseram a ela.__  
__- Mas eu alego... Ela não era tão má assim. Apenas não sabia administrar o poder real._

As imagens mostravam justo Yami em seus aposentos, sorridente e alegre. Seu quarto, onde se encontrava na cena, possuía paredes brancas com detalhes em rosa, molduras da mesma cor, o chão era um piso rosado, bem claro. A mobília era dividida em duas cores: Algumas coisas em branco, outras em rosa.

Ficou sentada em uma cadeira branca, debruçando seus braços em uma mesa redonda, da mesma cor, observando seu quarto. Logo a porta se abre e surge alguém:

- Minha princesa, aqui está seu chá. – disse um rapaz, vestido em trajes simples de um cavalheiro: camisa branca, colete azul meio acinzentado, calça preto azulada e sapatos pretos. Seu cabelo era curto e despenteado, porém preso com um uma fita da mesma cor do colete. Ele se assemelhava a Yami, sendo seu gêmeo.

- Oh! É hora do lanche! – disse ela, virando-se ao sujeito – Que bom! Você vai ficar aqui como sempre, né? – sorriu, tirando os ombros de cima da mesa e colocando suas mãos em seu vestido rosado desbotado, com alguns detalhes em preto.  
- Claro, minha dama. – colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa. Em seguida fechou a porta e sentou-se na outra cadeira.  
- Ótimo, sua companhia me faz tão bem.  
- Digo o mesmo, princesa Yami. – sorriu, enquanto servia o chá em duas xícaras que se encontrava na bandeja. Tirou depois um prato com uma fatia de doce e a entregou.  
- Obrigada. Mas não precisava, eu mesma poderia-  
- Eu insisto, Yami-chan. Afinal você é a minha princesa e eu sou o seu servo. – sorriu para ela.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e começaram a comer.

A imagem logo se altera, mostra outra cena.  
Nela tinha outras pessoas.

_- Passado uns meses, Yami se apaixonou pelo príncipe do reino vizinho. E lhe enviou uma carta, pedindo-lhe sua mão em casamento. Porém o jovem recusou o pedido.__  
__- Durante esse tempo eu estive em outra terra, visitando o outro país ao lado do nosso.__  
__- E foi lá eu a vi pela primeira vez..._

Surgiu então no espelho uma cidadezinha pequena, com algumas barracas na rua. O jovem servo andava pela calçada até que viu um casal do outro lado.

- Olha, que flores lindas! – disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, presos em uma longa trança, usava um vestido verde. O rapaz ao seu lado usava trajes de príncipe na cor branca, com detalhes em roxo. Era ruivo e sorria para a dama.

- Mas que voz adorável... Que dama linda e delicada... – pensou ele, admirando a moça.

Prosseguiram os três pelo ambiente...  
Até que o garoto esbarra acidentalmente na donzela, derrubando um cesto de frutas que ela carregava.

- Ah! Perdão, e-eu... – disse o jovem, se abaixando e recolhendo as frutas do chão e as colocando no cesto, sem perceber quem era antes.  
- Não, não... Eu quem devo pedir desculpas, acabei por me distrair... – respondeu, com um sorriso doce em seu rosto angelical.  
O menino se levanta e olha em seus olhos, ficando totalmente corado: - A culpa... A culpa foi minha, moça. Eu quem devo lhe pedir perdão. – entregou a cesta – Da p-próxima vez eu... Eu prestarei atenção aonde vou.  
- Mas... que menino adorável... Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ela.

Mas ele saiu correndo, totalmente encabulado. Sem ao menos respondê-la.

Passam-se umas 3 semanas, o garoto já estava de volta e olhava a princesa.  
Ela estava aborrecida. Não, estava brava. Muito brava.

- COMO... COMO ELE RECUSA AO MEU PEDIDO? – bufava.  
- O que te atormentas, Yami-chan? – perguntou ele.  
- Ah... O príncipe... negou meu pedido.  
- Por quê?  
- Ele está apaixonado pela regente do outro país! – se vira para a janela, em silêncio.  
- Yami-chan?  
- ... Destruam o reino da Gota Pura. Não parem até que essa jovem seja eliminada.  
- ... – fitou o chão, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento - Como desejar, minha princesa...

-

- Espera aí! Aqueles dois pareciam com o Koushiro e com a Mimi! – disse Daisuke, observando as imagens no espelho – Não me diga que...  
_- Por favor, não me interrompa. Todas as suas perguntas serão esclarecidas, tenha calma._  
- Ok, ok... – suspira – acho que tenho uma... suposição do que irá acontecer.  
_- Tem? Você só sabe que ela foi morta. Mas não quem a matou... *sigh*_  
- ... Não me diga que-

Dai voltou a prestar atenção ao espelho.

-

A imagem se distorceu outra vez, e mostrou a mesma jovem que lembrava a Mimi.  
Ela corria enquanto boa parte das casas e estabelecimentos ardiam nas chamas ainda depois do massacre.  
Era noite, estava escuro. Apenas o fogo iluminava as ruas.

- O que... o que está acontecendo? – dizia ela, atônita – Quem... quem ordenou atacar o meu reino? Por que... Por que estão fazendo isso se nós sempre pregamos a paz entre os países?

A população toda estava em pânico, correndo para todos os lados. Alguns tentavam  
apagar os incêndios, outros a tirar os moradores e trabalhadores dos prédios e etc.

Ela acaba por entrar em um beco, tentando escapar.  
Tentando sobreviver.

Ouve-se passos, a regente se vira e vê uma sombra. A figura usava uma capa comum, com o capuz em sua cabeça. Não tinha como ver quem era aquela pessoa.  
A garota então arriscou descobrir quem era, chamando-a:

- Nesshin-kun? É você?

Não obtém resposta. O sujeito se aproxima dela.

- Você... você não é o príncipe Nesshin?  
- ... Não. – disse o estranho – Princesa Ai... Eu... Eu lhe peço perdão por isso mas...  
- Perdão? Espera, o que pretende fazer?  
- Me perdoe por isso, vossa majestade. – se aproximou dela, a pegou pelo pulso e roubou um beijo de sua boca.

Aquela cena foi um tanto mágica para _ele_, porém logo se tornaria o seu pior pesadelo.  
O garoto pegou um punhal com a outra mão enquanto beijava Ai, e então _ele_ o fez.

Mas a cena no espelho transformou-se em uma tela totalmente vermelha.  
Aquela cena com certeza foi censurada, Mas o escolhido já teve noção do que aconteceu.

-

- V-Você...  
_- ... Sim, Motomiya. Fui eu quem a matei._  
- COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DISSO?  
_- Tenha calma, não pense que acabou por aqui._

O espelho voltou a mostrar outra cena. Conseqüentemente depois daquela trágica imagem.

-

Um vulto adentra pela cozinha do castelo. Suas roupas e capa estavam manchadas.  
Este logo se dirige ao quarto de Yami.

A porta se abre, a garota volta-se a ela.

- M-Mas... O que... Por que está... assim? – disse, perplexa ao ver quem era.  
- Yami-chan... Eu fiz o que desejava. A garota por quem o príncipe Nesshin se apaixonou...  
- Você... você a matou?  
- ... Sim, minha princesa – sorriu a ela – Agora você poderá ter o príncipe como tanto desejas.

- Licença... preciso... tomar um banho depois disso. – se retirou do cômodo.

Depois do banho, o menino dirigiu-se para seu quarto, onde caiu com tudo no colchão.  
Sua cabeça o deixava confuso. O que ele acabou de fazer foi..

- Eu... eu a amava! Droga! Por que... Por que eu fiz isso? – murmurava, derramando lágrimas no travesseiro.

A cena se modifica. Surge o servo e Yami numa janela, observando alguma coisa lá do lado de fora.

_- Passaram-se 3 semanas depois do assassinato da princesa Ai. A morte dela junto com o massacre do reino da Gota Pura gerou uma revolução.__  
__- Liderada por uma cavaleira de armadura vermelha, uma mercenária chamada Yaku... E ao lado dela um jovem mascarado, que suponho que era o príncipe Nesshin.__  
__- Eles uniram os sobreviventes da tragédia e motivaram aos habitantes deste reino a se voltar contra Yami.__  
__- Os outros empregados do castelo fugiram, apenas sobrando nós dois lá dentro..._

O servo olha para Yami, que devolve o olhar. Ela estava com medo, abraçou o menino, que sentia a jovem tremer.

- O q-que faremos? – perguntava ela – Eles vão invadir o castelo!  
- ... Yami-chan, fuja daqui.  
- M-Mas...  
- Somos gêmeos... Vista minhas roupas e fuja daqui. Se salve!  
- O que? Não diga que...  
- Não interessa agora! – a puxa pela mão, subindo a escadaria até entrarem em seu quarto.  
- M-mas...  
- Não, Yami... Você precisa fazer isso! Eu prometi te proteger, lembra? Se o mundo inteiro ficar contra você... Eu irei lutar contra todos a seu favor!

A menina tremia, o observava abrir seu guarda-roupa e tirar as peças. Entregou a ela enquanto desamarrava seu cabelo e o penteava, ficando idêntico a sua mestra.

- Troque-se e me dê suas roupas.

Ela se trocou no banheiro que havia no quarto, e entregou seu vestido a ele, conforme havia pedido.  
Pegou os trajes da menina e entrou no cômodo, vestiu as roupas da princesa e saiu.

Em seguida pegou sua capa e colocou em Yami, pondo o capuz na dama.

- Agora saia daqui o mais breve possível! Se esconda e não volte!  
- Mas... Mas..!  
- Não me conteste! Vá logo! – novamente a puxou pelo pulso, descendo as escadas e parando no salão principal.

As portas do castelo foram arrombadas, logo entrou uma multidão enlouquecida.  
Sedenta por justiça, para por as mãos naquela que os torturava por quase 3 anos.

O menino empurrou a garota para atrás de uma das grandiosas cortinas da janela, sorrindo a ela.

Logo se ouviram vozes. Dos habitantes do reino, da guerreira e do mascarado:

- Princesa Yami, suas crueldades chegaram ao fim! Não iremos mais tolerar que nos torture, que nos extraia dinheiro com seus impostos e principalmente não permitiremos que cause desgraça aos outros reinos e países! – pronunciou uma dama de armadura, apontando sua espada para o pescoço de "Yami". Sua aparência lembrava a escolhida do Amor, Sora.  
- Você é tão desrespeitosa! – disse a "princesa".  
- Nós sabemos que foi você quem ordenou o massacre ao reino da Gota Pura! – a voz do jovem mascarado entrou na discussão, fixado na tirana.  
- O castelo foi tomado, seus empregados fugiram. Não há ninguém aqui para te salvar, sua tirana. - vociferou Yaku.

"Ela" continuou em silêncio, enquanto toda aquela gente começou a amarrá-la.  
E a arrastaram para fora do castelo, onde a prenderam em uma cela.

As imagens se dispersam outra vez. Agora mostram o centro da cidade.  
Um palanque com uma guilhotina, e toda a população espalhada pela cenário, vidrados na "princesa" que era trazida por dois cavaleiros.

_- Foi decidido que a "tirana" seria executada às 3 horas da tarde, quando os sinos da igreja tocassem.__  
__- Estavam todos lá, inclusive Yaku, Nesshin e... ele.__  
_

- Acho que mereço isso. Pelo que fiz a ela... Eu a amava... *sigh* E também não quero que minha princesa morra... Espero que Yami esteja bem longe daqui agora... – pensou ele.

Prenderam a cabeça de "Yami" na guilhotina e começaram a execução. Um dos cavaleiros olhou para a "jovem" e disse:

- Suas últimas palavras antes de ter o fim que merece?  
- ... – começava a chorar, olhou para o chão - ...  
- Vamos, não temos o dia todo. Seu reinado acabou, sua cretina.  
- Oh, é hora do lanche!

Então a lâmina foi solta. A "princesa" fechou os olhos, ecoando em sua mente seu último pensamento: "Adeus, amada Yami-chan..."

Porém... algo aconteceu.  
Ele, o servo, não ouvia mais o grito da multidão. Não ouvia mais nada.  
Mas sentia que ainda estava vivo.

Mas como?  
Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um lugar totalmente branco. Tudo havia sumido.  
Sua cabeça estava no seu devido lugar, e também estava com seus próprios trajes ao invés do vestido de sua irmã.

- O que...  
- Não creio que um jovem como você, que se sacrifica por alguém que ama, deva ter esse fim. – pairou uma voz.  
- H-Hein? Quem está aí? E-eu morri? Estou no Céu? – perguntou.  
- Levante-se, rapaz. Você ainda está vivo, e isto aqui não é o Céu.  
- V-vivo? – levantou do chão e olhou para o indivíduo – Depois que uma lâmina desceu em meu pescoço? Como posso estar vivo?  
- Simples... Eu te teleportei para cá.  
- ... Espera, quem é você? E como fez isso?  
- Eu me chamo Warlock, sou de outro reino, bem distante deste até. E quanto a segunda pergunta... bom, eu usei minha magia. – respondeu o mago, já visto e citado antes. Porém aqui ele estava sem seu chapéu e um com óculos tradicional de bruxo.  
- ... Por que teve piedade mim? Eu não fui uma boa pessoa!  
- Mas se arrependeu do que fez, certo?  
- Sim, mas... Eu merecia este fim! Eu matei a princesa Ai a mando da minha irmã!  
- Sua irmã?  
- A princesa deste reino... Eu não a culpo, ela... Ela não sabia administrar o poder que tinha em mãos.  
- Entendo.  
- Por que me tirou de lá? Eu merecia aquilo! Merecia!  
- Foi seu ato, meu caro jovem. Eu não posso deixar um garoto como você morrer dessa forma. Qual o seu nome?  
- ... Meu nome?

A imagem novamente se transforma, mostrando agora o mesmo lugar onde Daisuke & V-mon chegaram através do portal misterioso. Porém era um lugar bonito, cheio de vida.

E o castelo também. O castelo possuía cores vivas. Era branco com detalhes e molduras em azul, vermelho e ouro.

_- Depois de ter salvo minha vida daquele fim, Warlock me levou para morar em seu castelo, como seu aprendiz.__  
__- Ele havia gostado de mim, principalmente da minha atitude, de me sacrificar pela minha irmã.__  
__- Até que um dia Yami apareceu pelo bosque e foi trazida por MiyaShurimon e Okami. De início ela não acreditava que eu estava vivo... E também havia mudado minha aparência para que ninguém viesse atrás de mim...__  
__- Voltamos a ter nossas alegrias de volta. Nossas vidas haviam mudado... Não éramos mais aqueles dois de antes, que causavam medo e terror.__  
__- Éramos... Pessoas boas, arrependidas de nossos pecados. Continuamos juntos, em frente. Superando nosso passado sombrio._

As imagens mostravam os dois juntos, alegres e sorridentes, ao lado do mago, da sentinela e do garoto-lobo.  
Imagens felizes, boas recordações.

_- Infelizmente... Nossa felicidade não durou por muito tempo. Um ano depois, no 3º mês...__  
__- Um estranho surgiu vagando pela floresta. Ele estava a procura de alguém. E esse alguém era justo minha amada princesa.__  
__- Ela e eu saímos para pegar cerejas e maçãs para uma torta, que seria a sobremesa do jantar._

A cena se modifica outra vez, surgindo os dois juntos a caminhar pela trilha de macieiras, Yami com uma cesta de cerejas e _ele_com uma de maçãs.

Estavam retornando para o castelo de Warlock, até que...

- Cuidado, Yami! – atirou-se contra a menina, empurrando-a. Os dois caem no chão.  
- M-mas o que...!

Passa uma estranha linha por eles. Uma linha. Ambos olham para ela. E logo aparece outra, fazendo-os rolar para os lados numa rápida esquiva.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Ora... Essa voz... Essa face... Creio que seja a princesa tirana, Yami. – um rapaz pipocou do alto de uma das árvores, mirando na garota. Usava trajes negros, empunhava na mão esquerda uma foice. Seu rosto não aparecia direito.  
- Qu-quem é você?  
- Seu pior pesadelo. Eu sou o que chamam de condenação. Vais pagar pelo que fez ao reino.  
- Eu não sou mais a regente do reino! Meu irmão morreu por minha causa! E eu não sou mais aquela de antes!  
- Não me interessa... Seu passado te persegue, princesa. E eu estive a sua procura para eliminá-la para o bem de todos os cidadãos de Kuroboshi. – pegou uma linha metalizada em seu casaco e atirou contra a garota.  
- Kh... Yami! – gritou o irmão, levantando-se.

O garoto empurrou sua irmã, justo quando a cena do espelho se torna vermelha outra vez.  
Do outro lado, o espectador, Daisuke, ficava petrificado com a história.

A imagem volta a aparecer.  
Yami estava segurando o irmão em seus braços, chorando. O estranho saltou da árvore e aterrissou na frente deles.

- S-seu... Kh... O que... O que você ser c-com ela? – dizia o menino, porém muito fraco, era seus ultimos minutos de vida.  
- O que eu quero? Quero vingança. O que ela fez a nós... O que vocês fizeram a nós... Vocês merecem isso. Estão condenados pelos seus crimes.  
- V-você... S-Sabe quem... eu sou...?  
- Sim, servo da princesa. – lançou um olhar fatal a _ele_  
- Nós... Nós não estávamos perturbando mais ninguém de Kuroboshi! Estávamos vivendo longe de lá, em perfeita harmonia! – esbravejou a garota.  
- Não interessa... Eu já disse.  
- Não interessa a você! Mas a mim sim! Isso é injusto!  
- Eu sou a condenação... A sua condenação, Unmei. – apontou a foice para eles.  
- Gh...  
- No entanto, um foi eliminado... Aproveite seus últimos momentos juntos. Eu voltarei para apreciar seu fim, princesa... – desapareceu num piscar de olhos, deixando-os sozinhos.  
- Não... Não... POR QUÊ? – gritou ela, chamando a atenção dos habitantes do castelo.

A imagem se distorceu outra vez, logo o reflexo do servo voltou ao espelho.

_- E foi isso que aconteceu. Meus últimos momentos com Yami, Warlock e com nossos empregados. Esse pingente que você carrega me pertenceu antes. Quando eu ainda era o servo de Yami._  
- Agora entendo... As pessoas daqui acham que você foi executado, mas não sabiam que Warlock lhe salvou e o levou para o seu reino! – concluiu o escolhido.  
_- Sim... Yami e eu mudamos, eu te asseguro disso._  
- Aquela sua irmã me seqüestrou e me obrigou a pegar o Digimental dos Milagres para fins próprios! Como pode-  
_- Ela deve ter tido seus motivos... Eu sei que minha adorável irmã não faria mais qualquer maldade... Nós aprendemos com o nosso passado._  
- ... – Daisuke se calou, olhou nos olhos do servo. Aquela frase o fez lembrar de quando se colocou contra o resto do grupo para defender Ken. Aquela frase soou como a sua: "Eu estou certo que deve ter uma razão para que ele tenha destruído o inimigo".  
_- Antes de morrer... pedi a Warlock que a protegesse daquele tirano. E eu tenho certeza que ele cumpriu a promessa._  
- E se a Yami... quisesse o poder do Digimental para tentar se vingar desse cara? Ou para tentar trazer o irmão dela de volta à vida? – questionou-se mentalmente o Goggle Boy.  
_- Agora que sabe sobre minha história... Eu te peço, encontre-a! Se aquele cara a encontrar primeiro... Ela será morta!_  
- Olha... Eu... Eu te prometo que irei levar Yami de volta ao castelo de Warlock! Depois disso... Acho que ela não era uma pessoa má... Talvez só estivesse desesperada, tentando reverter o que esse tal de Unmei fez a ela. – disse, em um tom sério.  
_- ... Obrigado, Motomiya. Eu sabia que iria entender... Depois que lhe contasse o que aconteceu aqui em Kuroboshi..._ – sorriu ao menino.  
- Ah, qual é o seu nome? Você sabe o meu mas eu não sei o seu!  
_- Meu nome? Meu nome é..._

Mas o papo foi interrompido, quando a voz de V-mon correu pelo local. O jovem Motomiya olhou para a direita e o encontrou no final do corredor.

- Daisuke, vamos logo! Omoni disse que alguns cidadãos parecem ter visto uma dama misteriosa correndo pelo bosque! – gritou o azulzinho.  
- Yosh... Vamos lá! – saiu em sua direção, puxando-o pelo pulso assim que passou por ele.  
- Whaa! Não precisa puxar!  
- V-mon, ela corre perigo! Nós temos que encontrá-la o mais rápido possível!  
- P-perigo? Como assim?  
- ... Eu não sei se conseguirei explicar... Mas tentarei! Te conto no caminho!  
- Ok! Mas não me puxa assim! Dói!

Então os dois saíram da pequena Kuroboshi, adentrando na floresta.  
Prosseguindo com sua busca.


	6. O caminho, mistério que percorre a mente

_- Então? Onde você estava enquanto Saigo explicava sobre o que aconteceu em Kuroboshi?_

Caminhavam pela trilha da floresta. V-mon estava meio inquieto graças ao comportamento de seu parceiro, que aparentava estar mais apressado do que antes.

Aparentava querer achar a fugitiva o mais breve. Aparentava saber de algo que o azulzinho não compreendia.

- Eu... Eu estive andando pelo corredor, só isso. Aquele lugar... Ahn... Ele me pareceu um tanto familiar.  
- Como assim, Daisuke?  
- Não sei... A estrela de cristal, o castelo... É como se eu estivesse tendo lembranças.  
- Lembranças?  
- Mas não exatamente minhas, sabe? Bem... Quando eu passei na frente do espelho... Eu vi um reflexo, mas não era o meu. Era _ele_.  
- Ele? O "Daisuke" deste lugar?  
- É. E _ele_ me contou o que aconteceu. Foi muito estranho... Podia jurar que estava maluco.  
- Ah?  
- _Ele_ contou sua história... E o espelho mostrava imagens no decorrer dos relatos.  
- Tem certeza que não bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar e desmaiou?  
- Não, V-mon! Estou falando sério! No final da explicação, _ele_ me pediu para achar a Yami e impedir que Unmei a mate!  
- Unmei?  
- ... Err... É o nome da pessoa quem matou _ele_ e está atrás de Yami.  
- Ah... Da próxima vez que o seu "eu" desta dimensão falar contigo e contar alguma história... pede pra ele esperar e me chama? Estou confuso!  
- ... *gota*  
- Me explica, Dai-chan!  
- Uh... Eu vou tentar.

Passam algumas horas nisso, durante o trajeto.  
O caminho chegara ao fim, dando em um lugar totalmente diferente.

Outro cenário estranho. Mais uma vez se depararam com uma estrada em xadrez, com algumas estátuas.  
O interessante é que aquele local era... em preto-e-branco.

Mas no momento nem prestaram a atenção nisso.

- E foi isso que aconteceu. – terminou sua explicação ao digimon.  
- Puxa... Então o seu "eu" foi um servo, que matou uma princesa, que se passou pela irmã para ela não morrer na guilhotina, que foi salvo pelo Warlock, que se tornou aprendiz do mago, que reencontrou a irmã, que ficou feliz em saber que ele estava vivo, que foram surpreendidos por um cara, que o matou na frente da irmã?  
- Hein?  
- Nossa, O "Daisuke" daqui teve muitas faces, não?

- Servo, assassino, impostor, aprendiz de mago, protetor e herói da irmã...  
- É, é... Mas a questão é que... _Ele_ e a Yami aprenderam com seus erros e se tornaram pessoas boas.  
- Mesmo assim... por que Unmei o matou? E quem é esse tal Unmei?  
- Não sei! Se eu soubesse acha que eu não te contaria?  
- Aaah... Por que não perguntou isso a _ele_?  
- Porque um azulzinho apareceu e interrompeu nossa conversa? – riu.  
- Então a culpa foi minha?  
- Nah, tou brincando.

Param, olham ao redor e percebem onde estavam.

- Daisuke...  
- Que lugar estranho... Será que erramos a rota?  
- Talvez não... olha lá. – aponta para frente, a um ponto no horizonte – Deve ser ela... Ou outra pessoa ou coisa!  
- Yami? A encontramos? – esboçou um pequeno sorriso – E antes desse cara? Parece que a sorte voltou, Vee!  
- Uh... será?  
- ... Não corta meu barato,vai... – sai correndo em direção ao indivíduo.  
- Daisuke! Não tire conclusões precipitadas! E-ei! Me esperee! – segue-o.

Para antes de chegar.  
Não fala nada. Apenas vê.  
Apenas observa.

- ...  
- O que foi Da- - O menino tapa a boca do dragãozinho quando este parou ao seu lado.  
- Shh!  
- Huh? – sussurrou a ele – O que foi?  
- Aquele... aquele... Ele parece... Parece me lembrar o – cochichou no ouvido do azulzinho.  
- Unmei? – continuou sussurrando.

Realmente era ele. Unmei.

O misterioso assassino do irmão de Yami estava parado há metros deles.  
Sentado em uma das estátuas, conversando com alguém.

A dupla 2-top se aproximam com cautela, se escondendo atrás de outra estátua, um pouco longe de Unmei e do outro indivíduo.

- Então... A encontrou? – disse uma voz feminina.  
- Ainda não, minha mestra. De acordo com alguns cidadãos, Yami foi por este caminho. – respondeu.  
- Hm... Elimine-a logo.  
- Assim que eu a encontrar. Eu matei o irmão dela, lembra? Não há o que temer.  
- Mas ela ainda está a solta. Espero que cumpra sua missão, Unmei.  
- Irei, mestra. Eu sou o que chamam de condenação... E eu serei a última pessoa que ela verá em vida.

***

- Dai... A voz dele... – continuaram a sussurrar um para o outro – Não parece...  
- A voz dela... me lembra a da Sora. Então Yaku que está por trás disso? – questionou-se mentalmente o menino.  
- Lembra a do...  
- Ahn? Eu estava distraído... o que tinha dito?  
- A voz dele...  
- A de Unmei?  
- Sim.

***

- Mestra, um minuto, favor.  
- O que houve?  
- Acho que estamos sendo... espionados.  
- Por quem? Saigo não desconfiaria de mim. Nem Nesshin.  
- Esse murmuro me faz lembrar de alguém... – Unmei se voltou justo para onde estavam escondidos Dai & Vee – Devo eliminá-los?  
- Não. Podem saber de algo. Bem, preciso voltar ao reino da Gota Pura...  
- E se não souberem?  
- ... Livre-se deles. – ordenou, subindo em um cavalo e desaparecendo pela estrada.

O jovem deu um sorriso. Um sorriso sinistro.  
Seguido de um salto mortal, pousou suavemente no chão...

Atrás de nossos heróis.

- Ora... vejo que temos dois vermes por aqui...  
- ... O QUE? – se viraram, perplexos – TAKERU?  
- ... Você...  
- Ah não! Eu não sou quem você pensa que é! – reclamou Motomiya.  
- Não? Ah, então deve ter sido um engano... – riu, mas de forma sinistra.  
- Ei, qual a graça? E... Quem é você?  
- Eu? Eu sou o que chamam de condenação. Unmei.  
- Então esse é o assassino. Aquele que o matou. – pensou.  
- O que você quer? – o Goggle Boy o encarou nos olhos.  
- Que indelicadeza, meu jovem... – colocou a foice perto do pescoço da criança – Sabe onde a princesa Yami está?  
- Kh...  
- Daisuke! – gritou V-mon, espantado.  
- Diga.  
- Eu não sei! E se eu soubesse... Não te diria!  
- O que?  
- Isso mesmo! - vociferou, se atirando para o outro lado, saindo da frente de sua foice.  
- Você... não devia brincar comigo, menino insolente!

Atacou-o.  
Bem no momento que a chama surge ardendo intensamente no olho de Daisuke.  
Unmei continuou. Partiu para outro golpe com sua arma, mostrando raiva em sua cara.

- Como... Como você fez isso? – rangeu os dentes.  
- Heh. Quer mesmo saber? – saltou pra cima da estátua, fazendo pose de herói.  
- Daisuke... Isso não é hora pra brincar! – V-mon deu uma bronca no parceiro.  
- Seu... – Unmei apontou a lâmina para o azulzinho – Pare com a palhaçada ou ele morre!  
- Duvido... – murmurou Motomiya.  
- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, DAISUKE? – gritou o digimon azulado após ouvir aquilo.  
- Não, eu estou normal, V-mon.  
- ELE VAI ME MATAR!  
- Para de drama!  
- CHEGA, ESSA CONVERSA RIDÍCULA TERMINA POR AQUI! – esbravejou Unmei, preparando para atacar o inseparável companheiro azul do garoto.

E ele desferiu o golpe contra V-mon.  
Mas... a arma atinge a estátua e fica presa.

E quanto ao digimon extrovertido?

- Mas como... fez isso? – Unmei ficou surpreso, encarando-os.  
- Haha. Acha mesmo que ia conseguir pegar o meu parceiro num golpe tão direto e lerdo? – debochou o menino.  
- Daisuke... – V-mon dirigiu-se a ele, sério. A estrela em sua testa estava envolvida por uma chama – Não o provoque. Demos sorte de escapar dos ataques diretos.  
- E quem disse que eu provoquei?  
- ... Não se faça de inocente agora. Provocou que eu sei!  
- Nah.  
- Vocês dois... vão pagar por isso! – ameaçou o jovem maligno.  
- E agora? Pra onde vamos? – o menino simplesmente ignorava-o.  
- Hmm... talvez possamos continuar... por ali. Que tal? – idem ao companheiro.  
- É, talvez...  
- ... – uma veia aparece na testa de Unmei – EI, EU ESTOU AMEAÇANDO VOCÊS, PODERIAM AO MENOS RESPONDER?  
- É... vamos por ali, V-mon.  
- Ok!

Saltam de cima da estátua e aterrissam no chão, e saem andando pela estrada.

- EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊS! SEUS... PIRRALHOS! – bufou, pegou no cabo da foice e puxou com toda sua força, tirando-a. A estátua logo vem a baixo depois disso.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou Daisuke ao dragãozinho.  
- Uh... Talvez o som de concreto caindo no chão e uma foice sedenta por revanche?  
- Será?

Atiram-se para os lados, se afastando um do outro. Uma linha metálica passa por eles e acerta o piso, encravando no preto do xadrez.

- O que... foi aquilo? – perguntaram.  
- A arma letal. Uma linha de metal. – respondeu Unmei, sério.  
- Ele é bom de rima... – comentou Daisuke.  
- ... *gota* - V-mon apenas olhou para a criança com cara de tacho – Não deveríamos irritá-lo... Afinal, foi ele quem o matou, não foi?  
- É, foi sim.  
- Do que esses vermes estão falando? – pensou o loiro.

- Não podemos ficar aqui. Mas também não podemos deixar ele nos seguir!  
- E então o que faremos, Daisuke?  
- Err... Não sei.  
- Como não sabe? Se ficarmos parados por muito tempo ele usará aquilo outra vez!  
- Sei disso...  
- Tem como... fazê-lo... – cochicha no ouvido do menino.  
- Hm... Não acho que seja impossível...

Levantaram-se do chão e miraram no oponente. O que eles tinham em mente?

- Olha... Unmei... Não precisamos resolver as coisas assim, cara. – falou Daisuke, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Não? Então vão se render?  
- Na verdade... Pra quê me render se não tenho o que queres? Vai perder seu tempo aqui conosco e deixar que ela fuja?

- A escolha é sua...  
- Ah, Dai-chan – chamou V-mon – Os cidadãos não tinham dito que ela foi para o outro país?  
- É?  
- ... É, foi! – piscou o olho discretamente, sem que o outro garoto visse.  
- Ah sim! Eles disseram.  
- ... E por que raios você não disseste isso logo? – resmungou Unmei.  
- Perdoe o Daisuke, senhor Unmei... – V-mon tomou a fala antes que o Goggle Boy retrucasse o jovem – Ele tá meio... Uh, lelé. Estamos perdidos por aqui.  
- Lelé?  
- ... – V-mon pisa no pé dele – Ignore-o.  
- Aaah! Meu pé! *gota*  
- *sigh* Eu concordo... Estou perdendo meu tempo precioso com dois idiotas... Bem, tiveram sorte... MUITA sorte. Mas caso vocês cruzem meu caminho de novo... – pronunciou Unmei, pegando uma linha de metal e atirando contra uma estátua. Esta é atravessada pela linha e se despedaça no chão.  
- Ahn... O-ok... – o digimon engoliu a seco, vendo a cena.  
- _Au revoir_, forasteiros... – some num piscar de olhos.

Os dois se entreolham. Mal conseguem acreditar naquilo.

- Ele... acreditou? – pensaram.  
- V-mon... você é um gênio.  
- Shh... Ele ainda pode estar aqui.  
- Então vamos nos apressar e sair logo daqui! – sai correndo a toda.  
- Me espera!

Ao longe, Unmei os observa. E ao seu lado estava uma companhia.

- Mestre... Por que você...  
- Não questione minhas ações, Tsukaimon. Afinal... Será mais fácil eliminar todos eles... juntos, não acha?  
- Eliminar aquela criança? Ela disse não é deste lugar! Poderia causar um desequilibro na dimensão dele!  
- E qual o problema nisso?  
- Err... tem algum problema?  
- Ninguém o mandou entrar neste mundo. Ninguém mandou ele se meter em meu caminho.  
- Uh... Eto... Então, nós vamos atrás dele?  
- Acalme-se, Tsukaimon... Deixe tudo correr como o destino preferir. Os dias de Yami estão contados. E este garoto está condenado por ter vindo até aqui.

Sumiram sem deixar vestígios.

***

Eles corriam. Corriam. Corriam. Corriam.  
Aquela estrada parecia sem fim. Sem fim e tenebrosa.

Enquanto corriam, o jovem observava a estranha estrela. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo mais curioso.  
O que aquele pingente significava pra ele? O que era aquela sensação ao andar pelo castelo do regente de Kuroboshi?

Aquilo o deixava distante da realidade. Aquilo o mantinha em seus pensamentos, puxando-o para a distração. A vontade de desvendar essas sensações e impressões era maior.

Tinha até se esquecido de que se Unmei descobrisse a mentira, estariam mortos.  
Tinha até se esquecido que o grande amor de sua vida, Hikari, havia desaparecido.  
Tinha até se esquecido que corria por um mundo diferente do que já tinha visto antes, depois de ter conhecido a Digital World e também um outro mundo, quando batalharam contra BelialVamdemon.

Seus olhos fitavam o cristal. Alguma coisa o fazia reconhecer aquele objeto.  
V-mon tentava falar com ele, mas nada. Estava em transe, estava sendo envolvido por algo que nem ele sabia.

- Essa estrela é...  
- Daisuke! Está me ouvindo?  
- Essa estrela... Ela... Ela é...  
- DAI-CHAN!  
- Por que... ela me parece tão familiar?  
- DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grita em seu ouvido.  
- Ahh! – volta a si e olha para o pequeno – O que foi?  
- ... Você tá legal? Senti que estava um pouco... estranho.  
- Estranho? Eu só... estava lembrando...  
- Lembrando? De quê?  
- Não sei ao certo mas... Essa estrela, aquele castelo... Me parecem tão... familiar...  
- Hein? Já esteve aqui antes de nos conhecer?  
- Não sei... estou cheio de dúvidas quanto a isto.

Passam-se horas.  
E aquela estrada não terminava nunca. O azulzinho já estava com dor nos pés de tanto correrem. E quanto ao menino... Bom, ele também sentia dores nos calcanhares, mas aquilo não o incomodava. Aliás, nada o perturbava.

O digimon o olhou, preocupado. Boa parte do tempo Daisuke não respondia. Não demonstrava estar atento a aonde ia. Nem mostrava sinais de que estava triste, feliz, sério, descontraído, etc.

- Daisuke? Vamos parar... Já está ficando escuro.  
- Aqui não tem sol, não tem lua... não tem tempo.  
- Hein?  
- Não percebeu ainda? Estamos andando em uma trilha estranha, em um mundo estranho.  
- Mas... como sabe?  
- Hm... Não sei, só estou supondo. Ou será que sei? Ahh, estou confuso!  
- Maravilha... *gota*  
- Queria ao menos saber se isto aqui tem fim! QUE DROGA! ESTAMOS QUASE MEIA HORA ANDANDO!  
- Err... Já deve ter se passado... Umas duas ou três horas...

- Tudo bem que eu sou um digimon e tenho uma resistência um pouquinho melhor, mas... Como conseguiu agüentar tanto tempo assim? Não está cansado?  
- Não sinto nada, é tão... estranho.  
- Eu hein...  
Dai olha para a estrela e para. Fica observando-a outra vez: - Algo me diz que...  
- Hm? – para ao lado dele.  
- Algo me diz que essa estrada nunca acaba porque não temos certeza aonde queremos ir.  
- Eeeeh?  
- Talvez se... decidirmos o nosso destino, ela mostre o verdadeiro caminho.  
- Da onde você tira essas idéias? Aqui não ter tempo, não ter sol, não ter lua... Essa estrada não possuir um fim por não sabermos onde queremos chegar...  
- Uh... Sei lá! Veio-me a cabeça!  
- Como assim?  
- Não sei como te explicar... Mas eu tive a sensação de saber algo sobre esse mundo ou... Hm... Saber como isso funciona.  
- Isso o que?  
- Isso, a estrada.  
- Ahn... E como sabe?  
- V-mon, para de perguntar! Eu não sei como te explicar! – suspirou, logo pensou: - Devo estar maluco... Vim parar neste lugar, encontrei uma cidade onde todos me confundiram com o "eu" daqui, entrei em um castelo que tenho a sensação de já ter visto e habitado antes, meu reflexo no espelho era _ele_ e não o meu, conversei com o espírito do "eu" deste mundo através e_ele_ me contou sua história mostrando imagens... no espelho.  
- Daisuke? Desculpa... Eu não tive a intenção de te aborrecer.  
- Ah, não foi nada V-mon. – pousou os olhos castanhos no pequenino – Me sinto confuso, estranho... Deve ser esse ambiente...  
- Também estou confuso... Afinal, quando conhecemos Warlock ele nos disse que havia conhecido a Yami séculos atrás.  
- Ahn, então...  
- Yami é imortal? Todos aqui são?

_- Na verdade, vocês voltaram ao passado. Warlock é um mago, lembram? Yami e eu aprendemos suas magias e também recebemos poderes dele._

Entreolham-se. V-mon já ouviu aquela voz antes.

- Daisuke, como você consegue fazer isso?  
- Hein?  
- Falar assim... sem abrir a boca? E fazer uma voz mais séria e pouco grossa?  
- Mas... não sou eu que estou falando!  
_- ... Olhem pra frente. Sou eu quem está falando com vocês._  
Lentamente viraram a cabeça para frente, vendo um fantasma: - Aaah!  
- Você! Você é o... Daisuke daqui, não é? – perguntou Vee.  
- É, é ele! Mas... O que tinha dito? Nós estamos no passado?  
_- Sim, no passado. Warlock quando os contou a sua história resumidamente e sem detalhes... Falou no tempo de seu mundo. E não no nosso._  
- Ah tá... Assim fica fácil. – suspirou Motomiya.  
- "Dai-chan", por que ele não nos contou toda a história?  
_- ... Não sei. Talvez não fosse necessário._  
- Uh... E por que algumas pessoas daqui lembram nossos amigos?  
_- Desculpe, não tenho como revelar isto a vocês agora. O tempo está correndo. Se não acharem Yami antes de Unmei... Será tarde demais._  
- Não pode?  
- V-mon, fica tranqüilo. – mirou no seu "eu" – Sabe aonde ela iria? Sei lá... Você é irmão dela, talvez possa chutar um lugar preferido ou coisa do tipo...  
_- ... Eu não sei aonde ela iria. Na verdade nós nunca tivemos tempo para sermos crianças normais. Fomos separados quando éramos pequenos. E nos reencontramos mais tarde, ela já sendo a princesa e eu... se tornando seu fiel súdito._  
- Nem... Algum lugar que desejariam visitar juntos? Como um campo ou algum parque de diversões?  
- Da onde tirou essa idéia, huh? Adoraria ter levado a Hikari para esses lugares, hmm? – cutucou-o de forma já vista antes, olhando com cara de "aah seu danado"  
- V-Vee! – corou na hora – Eu só estou tentando descobrir aonde deveríamos procurar!  
- Sei...  
_- Ahn... Sim... Agora que você me falou... Minha irmã e eu sonhávamos em encontrar um lugar. Mas nunca chegamos a ir até lá._  
- Que lugar? – perguntaram os dois.  
_- Faz muito tempo já, devo ter esquecido como se chama..._  
- Sem problemas! Diga como ele é e conseguiremos achá-lo com toda certeza! – motivou o menino.  
_- ... Flores. Muitas delas. Árvores de vários tipos, com variedade de frutas. Um campo tranqüilo e sereno... Talvez este lugar não exista neste mundo. Ou talvez nunca o encontremos antes._

- Daisuke?  
- Certo. Sabemos aonde devemos ir.  
- Huh?  
_- Sabe? Acha que... existe este lugar?_  
- Se não procurarmos nunca iremos saber se há, não acha?

O sorriso e olhar cativante do escolhido surpreendia-o.

_- Bem eu... eu não pensei mais em procurá-lo. Estar com a Yami já me satisfazia. Estávamos longe de Kuroboshi, vivendo em paz. Eu tinha desistido de procurar este lugar._  
- Isso não significa que não exista este lugar!  
- Mas..  
- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, juntos. Talvez seja lá que a Yami tenha ido! Não acha, V-mon?  
- Eu... eto... Eu concordo contigo, Daisuke!  
_- ... Eu lamento, mas não posso ir com vocês._  
- Por que não? – perguntaram em coro.  
_- Não façam perguntas. Vão logo._

Depois dessa frase o servo desapareceu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.  
Dai e Vee se olharam, tomaram iniciativa e prosseguiram pela estrada.

Mas, desta vez a mesma parecia estar diferente.  
Não, ela havia mudado.

O caminho sinistro passou a ter um aspecto mais agradável. O chão deixava de ser mero piso xadrez pra assumir uma cor própria.  
A cor? Bem, não era uma cor só, pois vivia se alterando em vários tons de cores. O caminho alterava em um degradê harmonioso.

Depois de horas e mais horas caminhando naquele chão multicolorido...

- Impossível!  
- Não, não é impossível... V-mon.

Sim. Eles chegaram ao local descrito pelo servo.  
Um lugar muito bonito. Um lugar pacífico.

Quem diria que um mundo bizarro e obscuro... tivesse um paraíso como aquele.

Será que Yami estaria lá?  
Será que havia encontrado o lugar que ela e o irmão almejavam tanto? 


	7. Para tudo há uma explicação

_- Impossível! Eu não acredito que..._

V-mon olhava aquilo. Estava impressionado. Não, estava espantado.  
Horrorizado.

Daisuke, por sua vez, continuava normal.  
Bem... não normal, mas sem reação alguma.

- Não está impressionado, Dai?  
- Nem um pouco... É, eu estava certo sobre a estrada.  
- Estava mesmo... Que estranho, né?

- Ei!

O menino anda pelo gramado, que era tão verde que chegava a reluzir sua cor em seus tênis, nos pés de V-mon e nos troncos das árvores.

- Será que estamos no lugar certo? – perguntou o azulzinho.  
- Claro. É como _ele_ nos descreveu. Não tá vendo?  
- Sim... Mas é difícil de acreditar...  
- Talvez ela esteja aqui. Não, eu tenho certeza que ela veio por aqui!  
- Certeza?  
- ... por aqui.  
- Ei, me espera!

Correram pelo campo, passando pelas inúmeras flores multicoloridas que tinham pelo chão. Um paraíso perdido e oculto naquele mundo sombrio e monocromático.

Porém, enquanto aquilo tudo deixava o digimon impressionado e alegre...  
... o parceiro continuava "sem reações" algumas.  
A única coisa é que...

- ... Esse lugar... Ele me deixa confortável, mas... Ainda estou confuso... Que sensação é essa...? – pensava – Como sabia que o caminho não teria fim se estivéssemos ainda procurando pelo final dele?  
- Daisuke! O que é aquilo lá embaixo?  
- Queria saber logo o que isso tudo que eu estou sentindo! – ainda pensando. Em seguida fecha os olhos com força, idem os punhos.  
- Dai! Olha lá, passando esta colina, naquele caminho de pedras brancas!  
- É normal isso tudo? A Hikari-chan desaparecer e a Yami escapar? Qual é a ligação disso tudo? – nem ouvia o azulzinho.  
- DAISUKE! É ELA! A ENCONTRAMOS! É A YAMI!

No dado momento que V-mon disse "Yami", o menino abre os olhos, tenso.  
E a vê, andando pelo caminho.

- Yami...  
- É, é ela! Você estava certo! Ela veio para cá. – sorriu o parceiro.  
- ... Não vamos mais perder tempo! Se não a levarmos de volta ao castelo de Warlock...  
- Ah, sim!  
- E voltar pra casa... E procurar pela Hikari-chan! – sai correndo colina abaixo.  
- Sim! – segue-o.

Mas a alegria logo acaba, pois assim que estavam perto dela...

- YAMI!  
- YAMI!

...  
Ela some. Do nada.  
Sem deixar rastros.

- NANI?  
- Aaah! Ela sumiu, Daisuke!  
- ... Acho que... Nós nos enganamos.  
- Estávamos tão perto! Como isso?  
- Eu me nego a parar por aqui! – volta a correr.  
- Daisuke! Me espera!

Como esperado, o escolhido não perdeu as esperanças.  
Nem a disposição para querer encontrar a irmã do seu "eu" daquele mundo.  
Estava determinado em cumprir o que prometeu a _ele._  
Iria cumprir por mais que fosse difícil a situação.

- Daisuke, mais devagar! Eu não estou conseguindo te acompanhar!  
- Daisuke! Tá me ouvindo?  
- DAI-CHAN!

Corria mais rápido do que antes. A única coisa que queria agora é...

- ... ENCONTRÁ-LA! EU QUERO ENCONTRÁ-LA!  
- Não posso deixar que ela morra!  
- Tenho que cumprir com o que eu prometi a _ele!_  
- Eu sinto que preciso achá-la antes que seja tarde!

- Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
- Eu estou ficando pra trás!  
- Me esperaaaaaa!

- E também sinto que... Se eu encontrar a Yami...  
- Talvez encontre a Hikari-chan!

- DAI-CHAN!  
- Daisuke!

Ele para, V-mon não consegue frear e bate nele com tudo e cai sentado no chão.

- Ugh! Daisuke, ainda bem que você parou!  
- V-mon... – se vira, ajuda-o a se levantar – Desculpa.  
- Não foi nada...  
Volta a olhar para frente: - Err...  
- O que foi?  
- A trilha... sumiu.  
- Hein?  
- Ela acaba aqui. – olha pra baixo, para um enorme abismo que tinha no final do caminho de pedras.  
- Ahn... Nós vamos ter que fazer a volta?

- Quer que eu evolua para XV-mon e voe por cima?

- Quer responder?  
- Quieto!  
- Ei, não precisa ser grosso!  
- É sério! Eu ouvi algo...  
- Não tou ouvindo nada.

- O que? Eu to falando sério!  
- V-mon... Vamos.  
- Não tá pensando em pular aí, né?  
- É por onde ela foi. Eu ouvi a voz dela.  
- ... Acho que você está pirando, viu?  
- Lembra da estrada infinita? É a mesma coisa aqui. Se pensar que não vai cair... – diz, enquanto coloca o pé direito pra dentro do buraco.  
- AAH! VOCÊ VAI CAI- Hein?

Para a surpresa do azulzinho, o menino estava parado no ar, como se houvesse alguma escada invisível. Ele o olhou mais uma vez:

- Viu?  
- Aaah... Aaah... *ofegante* Que susto! Pensei que...  
- Eu te disse.  
- Mas como sabia?  
- Não sei explicar! É estranho mas tenho uma noção de como funciona algumas coisas neste lugar!  
- Errrrrrr... Que sinistro...  
- Vai vir ou tá com medo?  
- Claro que não! Mas... Dá pra me... levar por esse caminho invisível aí? Não que eu esteja com medo...  
- Hehe... Sem problemas, e não precisa esconder que tá com medo ok? – volta, pega-o no colo e desce pela escada invisível.

Passaram meia hora descendo naquela escada imaginária.  
Chegaram a outro lugar. Outro lugar obscuro e dotado de trevas.

Olharam ao redor, procurando pela princesa, mas não a encontraram.  
Máximo que viram foi... folhagens totalmente acinzentadas.

E logo adiante mais trilha pra caminhar, o que fez ambos darem um LONGO suspiro desanimador.  
Mas não, voltar agora era impossível. Não podiam deixar que Unmei a encontrasse primeiro. Retomaram a caminhada.

Porém algo os perseguia nas sombras, esgueirando-se pelas árvores e arbustos.  
Uma silhueta pequena.

- ... Daisuke, eu tenho a impressão que... Tem alguma coisa nos seguindo.  
- Estamos sozinhos aqui, mas... Pode aparecer aquele cara de novo, não é?  
- Acha que é ele?  
- Sei lá!  
- ... – mira em um arbusto, que se mexe um pouco – Dai! Ali!  
- Ahn?  
- Ali, tem alguma coisa ali!  
- Ali? – olha, justo quando a folhagem para de se mexer – Não tem nada.  
- Tem sim!  
- Tem não... – voltou a atenção no dragão criança.  
- Tem! Eu vi!  
- Tem nada! Tá imaginando coi-  
- CUIDADO! – Empurra-o contra o chão, se atirando junto. Passa uma fumaça roxa por eles e acerta uma árvore.  
- Mas o que te deu na cabeça?  
- Daisuke, olha!

A silhueta saiu, mostrando ser um...  
Patamon roxo.

- Um patamon? Você estava se preocupando com um Pata-  
- Tsukaimon! Não é um Patamon, é um Tsukaimon.  
- Ehh? Pra mim ele parece um Patamon roxo...  
V-mon se levanta e encara o digimon: - O que você quer? Por que estava nos seguindo? E por que nos atacou?

O bichinho ri, logo devolve o olhar.

- Vocês acham que podem enganar meu mestre? – respondeu.  
- Mestre?  
- Ele deve trabalhar pro Unmei. – pensou Daisuke.  
- Sim, meu mestre. Aliás, como dois forasteiros conseguem ser tão patéticos a ponto de pensar que uma mentirinha bastaria para tirá-lo do caminho?  
- Mentirinha? – exclamou V-mon.  
- Não minta mais, azulzinho!  
- Acha que eu tenho medo de você? Somos do mesmo nível!  
- Não subestime seu oponente!  
- V-mon... Vai perder tempo com essa coisinha roxa aí? – Comentou o escolhido, levantando-se do chão e continuando o trajeto.

- Me espera Daisuke! – sai correndo atrás do parceiro.  
- ... OPA, PERA AÍ! – Tsukaimon voa e encara Motomiya nos olhos – Eu tenho uma mensagem do meu mestre.  
- Mensagem? – perguntou V-mon.  
- Você é mensageiro do Unmei, certo?  
- Aah, então você sabe quem é ele? Interessante... Bem, eu tenho uma mensagem.  
- Ok... Diga.  
- Unmei-sama... quer que vocês dois digam aonde está a princesa para ele quando a encontrarem. Se o contar, poderão voltar para casa vivos.  
- ... Caso contrário o que irá acontecer? – falou em um tom sério. V-mon apenas o observa.  
- Serão eliminados junto dela. A escolha é sua, garoto.  
- Certo... Mas eu lamento em te informar... Não estou exatamente de acordo com isto.  
- Hein?  
- Yami estava longe de Kuroboshi. Vivendo em paz, e feliz por sinal. Pra que querem matá-la?  
- Isso não é da sua conta.  
- Não... Isso é da minha conta sim! No momento em que eu vim para cá atrás dela.  
- NÃO OUSE interferir nos planos do meu mestre!  
- SEU MESTRE É UM ASSASSINO! ELE MATOU O IRMÃO DELA E A DEIXOU MALUCA! E agora quer fazer o mesmo!  
- ESTÁ LEVANTANDO A VOZ, SEU VERME?  
- ACHA QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE UM PATAMON ROXO?  
- EU NÃO SOU UM PATAMON ROXO!  
- Daisuke... – suspirou o companheiro – Estamos perdendo tempo nessa discussão boba.  
- É, com um Patamon roxo ainda...  
- Eu não sou um Patamon roxo! Eu vou contar pro Unmei-sama e ele vai te condenar!  
- Nah, como se eu tivesse medo dele... Vai lá, chora na saia da mamãe viu? Tenho mais com o que me preocupar agora. – continua andando, seguido de V-mon.  
- O QUEEEEEEE? COMO OUSA SEU- ORA ESSA! UNMEI-SAMA VAI TE DESTRUIR POR ISSO!

Mas o escolhido nem deu bola.  
Porém logo o Tsukaimon conseguiria sua atenção:

- Ora, o jovem veio atrás de algo, certo? Algo que te lembra alguém...  
- ... O que? – para e se vira. Encara o digimon sombrio – O que você disse?  
- Yami te lembra alguém do seu mundo não é? – voa até ele, devolvendo o olhar – Então... É verdade mesmo que ela desapareceu?  
- Como sabe disso?  
- Pra que quer saber?  
- Me diga logo! Como sabe que a Hikari-chan sumiu?  
- Daisuke, se acalma! – falou Vee – Ele pode estar tentando te confundi-  
- Me diga! Como sabe disso?  
- Bem... Pela sua expressão facial, sua vontade de reencontrar a princesa... Dá pra se deduzir que está louco para encontrar essa menina.

- E você também quer logo voltar pra casa e procurá-la, certo?

- Ou também acha que ela pode estar aqui, hein? Talvez esteja, talvez não...  
- Ela está aqui?  
- E eu vou saber?  
- Responda.  
- Daisuke – V-mon tentou interferir outra vez – Não dê ouvidos a esse Patamon roxo! Ele pode estar tentando te confundir!  
- Olha eu não sei... Pode ser que esteja não é?  
- ... V-mon, vamos. – o goggle boy encerra a discussão, puxando o seu parceiro pelo braço e continuando a trilha.

Tsukaimon os observa, com um pequeno sorriso maléfico estampado na cara, em seguida desaparece.

Passa-se o tempo.

- ...  
- Estamos andando horas e horas... Esse lugar me dá arrepios!

- Não precisa ficar assim, Dai-chan. Hikari deve estar bem! Mas quanto a Yami...  
- ... – para, sem expressar qualquer palavra.  
- ? O que foi? Algo errado? – V-mon olhou ao redor.  
- ... Se ele tiver algo a ver com o desaparecimento da Hikari-chan eu... – fecha os punhos com força.  
- Você... nunca foi de guardar rancor dos outros... Talvez ele não saiba de nada.  
- Por que está defendendo-o?  
- Não estou!  
- ... – volta a andar.  
- Ei! Daisuke! Não me deixa aqui! – segue-o.

O alcança, o digimon segura em sua mão e mira em seus olhos.

- Não estou defendendo Unmei! Como pode deixar cair naquela lorota toda do Tsukaimon?  
- Lorota? E se ele estiver mesmo falando a verdade?  
- Eles querem matar a Yami, Daisuke! Aquilo tudo pode ter sido uma distração para perdemos tempo!  
- ... Seja lá se é verdade ou não... Precisamos achá-la antes deles!  
- Aham...

Continuaram caminhando,  
Caminhando,  
Caminhando,  
E Caminhando.

- ... Daisuke... podemos parar um pouco?  
- ainda não, agüenta. Daqui a alguns minutos daremos uma pausa pra descansar.  
- Mas... Eu já estou cansado!  
- Só mais um pouco, por favor!  
- Ok...

Prosseguiram, chegando a um beco sem saída. Olharam um para o outro e logo em seguida voltaram a fitar a grande e misteriosa parede.

- E agora? – perguntou o azulzinho.  
- Acho que se nós dermos a volta podemos continuar.  
- Hm...  
- Ou...  
- Ou o que?  
- Ou nós seguimos adiante.  
- Como?  
- Do mesmo jeito que fizemos antes.  
- Espera, nós descemos numa escada invisível!  
- Então nós subimos a parede!  
- ... Tu ganhou algum poder aranha? – olhou-o.  
- Hein?  
- Er... nada... Mas como vamos achar a escada ou sei lá o que...  
- Hm... – o menino logo se aproximou da parede. Encostou sua mão direita nela e olhou para cima.  
- Daisuke?

A estrela brilhou. Por alguns segundos.  
Voltou-se ao azulzinho com o seu sorriso tradicional e disse:

- É, nós temos que ir por cima.  
- Ahn? Como assim? Passar por cima ou... subir até o fim dela?  
- Óbvio que é até o fim dela.  
- Mas como? Evoluo para XV-mon e vôo? Ou há outra escada invisível aqui?  
- ... E gastar energia à toa?  
- Não me diga que vamos subir a parede... andando...  
- Aham.  
- AH NÃO, ISSO É BIZARRICE DEMAIS!

- Não, não e não! Se for dessa forma não vou! ... – Daisuke o pega pelo colo e olha pra parede – Daisuke, me ponha no chão!

O menino fechou os olhos e os permaneceu fechados por meros 3 segundos.  
E os abriu depois disso.

A parede se tornou o caminho e o caminho se tornou a parede.  
Aquilo os deixou mais tensos. Mas prosseguiram.

Naquele novo trajeto encontraram um digimon.  
Azul. Com capa de universitário. Com chapéu de universitário.  
Nise Agumon Hakase.

Os dois (agora V-mon está andando ao lado do parceiro) o observam um pouco, mas depois se focam na estrada.

- Ei, psst.

- Huh? – Motomiya parou e olhou para trás.  
- Ahn... Foi você que chamou? – perguntou ao digimon azul.

- Ah sim, sim. Deve estar perdido, não? – devolveu com outra pergunta o estranho dino azul.  
-Eu sou muito sábio, sinto que está confuso... Não é?

- Bem... Eu...  
- Daisuke – V-mon havia parado ao lado do parceiro – Estamos perdendo tempo! A essa hora Unmei já deve ter encontrado a Yami!

- Yami? Estão procurando pela princesa de Kuroboshi?

- É. Nós estamos a procura dela. – respondeu o jovem.

- Hmm... Pra quê?

- Ela corre perigo! Um cara está tentando matá-la!  
- Daisuke...  
- Se não a levarmos de volta para o castelo de Warlock ela morrerá!

- Hm... Patético.

- Como?

- Aquela garota não é uma pessoa boa.  
- Ela cometeu vários crimes, assassinatos e destruiu uma vila inteira.  
- Depois que ela foi para este outro país, houve relatos que utilizava os poderes do mago para criar um portal a outras dimensões paralelas.  
- Não foi assim que conheceu este lugar, meu jovem?

- ... Sim, mas...

- A princesa tem duas faces. Não caia nos truques dela. Se achá-la, deveria destruí-la antes que possa te apunhalar pelas costas.  
- Fiquei sabendo também que ela usou seus poderes para impedir que o mago e a sentinela saíssem do castelo.  
- Acha que dá pra confiar nela?

-...  
- Daisuke?

- O que acha que ela irá fazer quando souber que você está procurando-a?  
- Seja sábio. Não caia nos contos dela. Não seja mais um tolo como aquele jovem servo era.

- ...  
- Daisuke? Daisuke?

Sem responder, o garoto começou a correr. Deixou V-mon e o dino azul lá.

Sua mente estava confusa.  
Havia outro conflito de idéias. Um alegava que Yami estava em perigo, outro contestava a idéia que ela era uma pessoa má e que ela havia aprendido com o seus erros.

Tudo aquilo e mais a preocupação e ansiedade para encontrar a irmã da Taichi começavam a pesar.

Aquilo começava a incomodá-lo. Sentia culpa por ter deixado Yami viva, e também sentia culpa pelo sumiço da escolhida da luz.

Sendo que cada ocorrido não foi culpa sua. Mas sua mente estava atormentada.

- Daisuke! – alcança-o, exausto – E-eu não tenho culpa pelo que está acontecendo!  
- Eu sei... – parou e olhou para o azulzinho – Foi culpa minha. Não devia ter a deixado viver.  
- ... Mas Warlock a ama! Assim como...  
- Como eu amo a Hikari? Ela e a Hikari-chan são diferentes.  
- Não... elas são o oposto uma da outra. Assim como _ele_ e você são o oposto um do outro.  
- ... _Ele_... – calou-se, ficou pensativo.  
- A Hikari é importante para nós... Assim como _ele_ era importante para ela e Warlock. Só não... Não sei por que esse cara, Unmei, teria feito algo tão cruel assim...  
- Vamos, estamos perdendo tempo neste caminho. – volta a caminhar.  
- Ok... Mas... não deixe isto te atormentar! Não deixe isto te mudar, Daisuke! – seguiu o menino.

Por um instante, Daisuke fitou o parceiro. Uma sensação de que estava por vezes descontando sua frustração no amigo pairava no ar.

Porém o azulzinho por mais que fosse atacado injustamente e sem querer, continuava ao seu lado. Apoiando-o.

- ... V-mon...  
- O que, Dai?  
- Eu... Me... Me desculpe. Não devia ter saído daquele jeito...  
- Eu te entendo. Algumas coisas estão confusas aqui, não? Não é culpa sua.

- Vamos encontrar a Yami e tirar esta história a limpo! E voltar para casa! Temos que procurar pela Hikari também, não é?  
- ... É. Afinal... como _ele_ disse...

_"Para tudo há uma explicação."_


	8. Confusão! Qual é a verdade!

"_Para tudo há uma explicação, Motomiya."___

_"Deve encontrá-la o quanto antes..."__  
__" Se ele a encontrar primeiro, será tarde."__  
__" E você morrerá neste lugar"___

_"Por favor, encontre-a!"_

- O que foi?

A dupla deu uma pausa pelo caminho, após entrarem em um campo. Passaram a noite em uma barraca improvisada com galhos e folhas.

Prosseguiram em sua busca. Passando por muitos campos, florestas e até estradas bizarras.

Porém toda noite o jovem escolhido acabava por se lembrar de certas frases.  
Boa parte delas eram do servo...

_"Ora, o jovem veio atrás de algo, certo? Algo que te lembra alguém..."___

_"Yami te lembra alguém do seu mundo não é?"__  
__"É verdade mesmo que ela desapareceu?"___

_"Acha que ela pode estar aqui, hein?"__  
__Talvez esteja, talvez não..."_

- Daisuke? Você está bem?

... Outras de Tsukaimon...

_"A princesa tem duas faces. Não caia nos truques dela."__  
__" Se achá-la, deveria destruí-la antes que possa te apunhalar pelas costas."___

_"Acha que dá pra confiar nela?"__  
__"Seja sábio. Não caia nos contos dela."__  
__"Não seja mais um tolo como aquele jovem servo era."_

E as restantes do estranho dino azul.

- ... Estou, V-mon...  
- Tem certeza? Ultimamente você está meio... diferente.  
- Não, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

Era mais ou menos o quinto dia deles naquela busca.  
A cada minuto que se passava mais o azulzinho percebia alguma diferença em seu parceiro.

Daisuke passou a ficar mais quieto, pensativo. E boa parte do tempo fitava a estrela, outras vezes a paisagem. Demonstrava estar confuso. Não sabia quem estava dizendo a verdade.

- Não agüento mais andar... Dai, vamos parar um pouco...

- Daisuke! Não vamos conseguir nada indo nesse ritmo!

- Vamos ficar cansados, exaustos! E seremos alvos fáceis!

- ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? – gritou com o menino.  
- ... Estou. Mas se não nos apressarmos tudo terá sido em vão. Não se esqueça que aquele cara também está atrás dela. – falou com calma, mas em um tom sério.  
- Você mudou... depois... daquilo. – falou com uma voz chorosa.  
- Olha, V-mon... – fitou nos olhos do parceiro – Estamos com problemas sérios aqui! Não temos tempo para uma pausa! Esqueceu que ele vai nos eliminar caso o encontremos? Yami também está a solta ainda!  
- Deixou isto te influenciar... Antes você pelo menos agia como o Daisuke que eu conhecia!  
- Eu ainda sou ele, ok... Se estiver exausto eu te levo. – sorri.  
- ... Isso vai te deixar mais cansado...  
- Nah, eu sou forte, lembra? – riu, pegando-o no colo.

- O que foi? Ainda tá achando que mudei? – piscou os olhos, preocupado.  
- Me enganei... Esqueci que isso não consegue atingir seu coração bondoso... – sorriu de volta.

Sorrisos em seus rostos.  
Suas silhuetas se moviam em um vasto caminho deserto.

O tempo passa.

A essa hora TODOS estavam preocupados com eles.  
Tanto os amigos quanto a família.

O sumiço repentino de Hikari já havia tornado as coisas mais difíceis para a família Yagami.  
Agora outro problema que Taichi estava sofrendo é o desaparecimento de um de seus amigos, um amigo que ele confiou o seus goggles.

O garoto que volta e meia pintava na porta de sua casa querendo convidar sua irmã para sair. Aquele sorriso jovial e motivador, que levantava o astral até dos mais fechados do grupo.

Sem dúvida, Taichi e os outros perceberam seu sumiço.  
A preocupação ficava estampada na cara dele.  
Estava estampada na cara de todos os dez restantes.

- Ken-chan – disse uma voz, pousando os olhos no escolhido da Bondade – O que foi? Por que mal tocou no seu almoço?  
- Ah... Eu... eu perdi a fome, mãe... Desculpe-me. – suspirou, se levantou da mesa e foi para seu quarto.

E a cena se repetia na casa de outros.  
O jovem moreno entra no quarto, meio angustiado.

- Ken-chan! – disse outra, ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.  
- Wormmon...  
- Ainda preocupado com o Daisuke?  
- Sim...  
- Ahn... Anime-se! Ele vai voltar! E a Hikari também!  
- Não... eu não duvido disso... É que...  
- Hm?  
- É que isso me faz lembrar... quando fugi para a Digital World. Quando eu era o Digimon Kaiser... Eu deixei todos preocupados.  
- Mas isso já passou-  
- Naquele dia... O Daisuke... Depois que o Magnamon derrotou o Chimeramon... Ele foi o único que disse... "Vai pra casa, tem pessoas lá que estão preocupadas com você! Volta pra casa!"  
- Ah... Eu não...  
- Tá tudo bem, Wormmon... Eu sei que ele não fugiu de casa. Não sei o que o Motomiya foi resolver... Mas eu tenho certeza que voltará.  
- ... Ele é o _escolhido do Milagre_, não é?  
- Huh?  
- Aquele objeto na base... era o _Digimental do Milagre_.  
- D-Digimental?  
- Quinglongmon nos explicou isso antes, lembra? Eles transformaram o _Brasão da Bondade_ no Digimental do Milagre.  
- ... Ah sim, lembro. Então existia um... décimo brasão? E este é o do Daisuke-kun?  
- Acho que sim... Então, seja o que for que ele foi resolver...  
- ... Eu acredito que ele possa realizar um milagre. – completou o moreno, com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto, e abraçou o seu parceiro.

Por um lado, aquela confiança foi transmitida.  
Aquele gesto, realizado no décimo dia, no mesmo horário que a dupla 2-top vagava por uma estrada de terra deserta... Foi sentido.

Aquela "conexão" estava viva em seus corações.  
Foi como um alívio. Ele parou por um instante.

E sorriu.

- V-mon...  
- O que foi? Está cansado? Se machucou?  
- ... Ichijouji... Eu sinto que ele... Ele acredita em mim.  
- O Ken? Como assim?  
- Eu sinto que... Eu sinto que ele sabe onde estou e que devo resolver algo aqui.

V-mon coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Está tudo bem, V-mon. Ninguém está sozinho.

- Nem você, nem eu... Nem ela, ninguém. Agora compreendo.  
- Compreende?  
- Yami se sente... sozinha.  
- ? Como...  
- Não sei, mas eu sinto. – olha para a estrela – É só isso que posso dizer.  
- Sozinha? Quer dizer que a Yami...  
- Ela pirou depois que _ele_ foi morto. Mesmo que estivesse a salva, ao lado de Warlock, Okami e MiyaShurimon... Ela tinha mais afinidade com _ele_ do que com eles.  
- Ah... Como... Você e eu?  
- É.  
- Hikari e Taichi?  
- ... Também...  
- Ken e você?  
- É, é.  
- Ah... entendi...  
- ... Não temos tempo a perder! – puxa-o pelo pulso e sai correndo a toda.  
- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

_"Yami e eu mudamos, eu te asseguro disso."__  
__"Ela deve ter tido seus motivos..".__  
__" Eu sei que minha adorável irmã não faria mais qualquer maldade..."__  
__"Nós aprendemos com o nosso passado."_

Mudança.  
Erros.

O Goggle Boy já tinha presenciado uma cena assim.  
E aquele que antes era o seu inimigo, contra quem ele e os outros quatro lutavam...

Agora era a pessoa que ele o defendeu de seus companheiros. Aquele que se tornou seu melhor amigo.

_"Eu estou certo que deve ter uma razão para que ele tenha destruído o inimigo!"__  
__"O Ichijouji mudou! Eu sinto isso galera!"__  
__"Nós somos parceiros! Somos escolhidos!"__  
__"Eu senti que estávamos unidos..."__  
__"Em perfeita harmonia, de alma, de coração."_

E aquilo se repete.  
Assim como ele ajudou um.  
Assim como ele quer ajudá-la.

A solidão e a perda tornaram aquela primeira pessoa mais insegura, triste.  
Sentia-se só. Culpada pelo que aconteceu.

O mesmo se dizia da segunda. Pirou de vez. E a culpa só a trouxe mais e mais sofrimento.

- Yami... Ken... Eles são parecidos também.  
- Huh? Como assim, Daisuke?

- Ele estava sozinho. Sem ninguém. Era o que acreditava.  
- As trevas o transformaram naquilo, no Digimon Kaiser.  
- E foi só depois que a luz dourada apareceu que... O Ichijouji percebeu seu erro.

- ...  
- Isso significa que...

- Yami está atormentada ainda. Eu acredito que ela tenha feito aquilo sem querer com Warlock, Okami e MiyaShurimon. Principalmente com Josefa, Puroromon e inclusive conosco.  
- Ela se sente sozinha, insegura...  
- E ainda está correndo risco.  
- Yami deve ter tido suas razões para ter feito tudo aquilo!

- Razões? Quais?  
- Não sei, V-mon. – olhou-o Daisuke.  
- Hmmm...  
- Mas acredito que ela tenha. Assim como o Ken sabia sobre aqueles digimons feitos com as torres negras.  
- Ah! Acha que ela tem?  
- Acredito que sim.

Continuaram.

Ele observava o quarto dela. Com bastante atenção.  
Um suspiro, uma preocupação.

Em seguida mirou num retrato, todos eles, os doze escolhidos, unidos.  
Alegres, sorrindo.

- Onde... Onde você foi? – sussurrou.

Seus olhos paravam e encararam duas pessoas na foto.  
Provavelmente aquela garota. Provavelmente o outro era o garoto.

- Primeiro ela some... Agora você Daisuke... Onde é que você se meteu? Não saiu atrás da Hikari como boa parte do pessoal está suspeitando, não é?  
- Seja o que for... Volte logo. Seus pais estão preocupados... E o grupo também. Mas nós confiamos em você... Daisuke.

A voz era dele.  
O dono daquela voz já passara por algo assim antes.  
A preocupação o tomava. Onde sua irmã e o seu amigo estariam? Estão bem? Estão feridos?

Não há como saber.

Noutro quarto, outra pessoa observava a rua e o céu da janela.  
Ajeitava os óculos. Olhava impaciente para o aparelho na mesa ao lado.

- Miyako-san... – uma bola rosada falou com a entidade.  
- Nada ainda... Nada. – suspirou – Ken está preocupado... Iori também está. E eu também estou. Primeiro foi a Hikari, agora o Daisuke...  
- Ele está bem. Eles estão bem.  
- Não que eu não tenha confiança nele mas... Acho que seria muita loucura ele sair à procura dela... Espera... Eu quero dizer que se fosse para fazer isso, por que ele não nos avisou? Por que não nos chamou para ajudar? Não somos um grupo?  
- Calma Miyako-san... Tenha calma.  
- Todo mundo que tentou enviar alguma mensagem não conseguiu. Inclusive o Ken, que esteve com ele dias atrás antes dele desaparecer!  
- Miyako-san, poderia se acalmar? *gota*  
- É que... De certa forma eu gosto do Daisuke! Ele pode ser um mala às vezes, mas é um ótimo amigo! Nunca nos deixou na mão!  
- ... Eu tou falando com as paredes... *sigh*  
- Poromon... Estou ficando mais preocupada que antes! Já se passaram uns dez dias e NADA! Ninguém sabe aonde ele foi! Nem na Digital World o viram!  
- MIYAKO-SAN, QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE SE ACALMAR?  
- Huh? Me acalmar como?  
- ... Ele sabe se virar sozinho. E a Hikari-san também.

Poromon voa e pousa em seus braços, olhando-a com seus olhos azuis.

- Daisuke-san já fez muita coisa que nos surpreendeu, lembra?  
- Pff... Ele é um maluco...  
- Que nem você – riu – Mas não se esqueça... Pelo que o Ken-san disse... O Daisuke-san não desapareceu, ele foi resolver algo que não explicou bem o que era.  
- Ah... Tinha me esquecido disso! Mas o pessoal pensa... Bom, acho que o máximo que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo, seja lá o que ele foi fazer, é deixar todos tranqüilos.  
- Hm, como?  
- Não sei... Acho melhor pedirmos auxílio ao Ken e ao Izumi-senpai... A família dele está super-mega-ultra preocupadíssima com o seu sumiço!  
- Ah sim... É, e quando ele voltar o avisaríamos que mantemos o controle aqui.  
- E perguntaríamos o que ele foi fazer sabe lá aonde!  
- Miyako-san... Você é uma grande amiga. – sorriu – Ele vai ficar agradecido, tenho certeza.  
- Aaah... Mas quem me acalmou e me fez pensar nisso foi você, Poromon~ -abraça-o com força, devolvendo o sorriso.  
- M-Miyako-san... Tá m-me s-sufocando!

...

De novo.  
Ele parou no meio do caminho e fitou o céu. V-mon estranhou e perguntou:

- O que houve?  
- Taichi-senpai e... Miyako... Eles também acreditam em mim.  
- Ah...  
- E eu sinto que... A Miyako vai dar um jeito de... acalmar todos. – suspira aliviado, dando outro típico sorriso.  
- Como... Como sabe?  
- Não sei... É estranho mas... Eu sinto isso.  
- Tem certeza que não está ficando louco?  
- Não. Não consegue sentir... O apóio do Wormmon, Poromon, Agumon... E dos outros?  
- Ahn... Ainda não... Deve ser porque estou preocupado demais contigo...  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

O menino passava sua confiança para o pequeno azulzinho.  
Que aos poucos também sorriu.

Isso tudo ocorreu naquela noite.

Para repousarem, encontraram uma caverna perto de um lago.  
Dentro dela montaram uma fogueira com alguns galhos e se aqueceram.

O vento soprava, estava um pouco mais frio do que antes.  
Mas aquilo não iria fazê-lo desistir.  
A determinação ardia em seu peito, agora acompanhado da Coragem, da Bondade e da Energia.

Respectivamente sentia Taichi, Ken e Miyako ao seu lado.

Porém...

_"Deve encontrá-la o quanto antes..."__  
__" Se ele a encontrar primeiro, será tarde."__  
__" E você morrerá neste lugar"__  
__...__  
__"Acha que ela pode estar aqui, hein?"__  
__Talvez esteja, talvez não..."__  
__...__  
__"Seja sábio. Não caia nos contos dela."__  
__"Não seja mais um tolo como aquele jovem servo era."_

- Quem. está. falando. a. verdade?  
- Quem?

Mais uma vez, ele se encontrava confuso.  
No mesmo lugar. Naquele mesmo cenário totalmente branco.  
Em sua mente. Em seus pensamentos.

O mesmo sonho de todas as noites anteriores.

- Quem?  
- Por que estou lembrando disso? – olhou para os lados, procurando pelo seu inseparável digimon.  
- V-mon? V-mon? Onde você está?  
- … Ele deve estar por aí...

_- ... Ele está bem, calma._  
- Q-quem disse isso?  
_- Não tenha medo._  
- _Você?_ Como... Como _você_ apareceu aqui? –disse, virando-se e vendo o servo atrás dele.  
_- Tenha calma, Motomiya..._  
- Cara, _você_ diz uma coisa e os outros outra! Afinal quem está certo? E como aquele Tsukaimon sabe que a Hikari-chan desapareceu? E como aquele Agumon azul sabia que a Yami me raptou antes?  
_- .. Motomiya..._  
- Quem está mentindo? Eu não sei-  
_- Você sabe quem está falando a verdade. Yami e essa menina, Hikari... elas são como você e eu._  
- O-o que i-isso quer dizer?  
_- Logo irá descobrir._  
- Não. Responda-me agora!  
_- ... Você precisa acordar daqui a pouco. Não há muito tempo para tratarmos disso agora._  
- Acordar?  
_- Sim, Motomiya. Você está sonhando._

Então tudo ficou turvo. Escureceu.  
Uma voz é ouvida, aquela voz familiar:

- Daisuke?  
- Por favor, acorda!

- Huh? – abre os olhos, despertando daquele sonho estranho – V-mon?  
- Ah, você está bem... Pensei que estava tendo algum pesadelo. Vamos! Acho que vi alguma coisa se movendo naquela direção. – indicou-o com o dedo indicador direito.  
- Naquela direção? Seria ela?  
- Talvez!  
- ... Yosh. – levantou-se, com a ajuda do digimon e saíram na direção que o azulzinho dissera.

- O que _ele_ quis dizer com "Você sabe quem está falando a verdade"? – questionou-se mentalmente – Eu sei a verdade? Será que sei? E por que... _ele_ apareceu no meu sonho?

_-__  
__*eventos de agora*_

- Não sei COMO _ele_ pode estar vivo... Mas desta vez irei mandá-lo para o lugar que merece.  
- E quanto a aquele digimon que está ao lado dele? – perguntou Tsukaimon.  
- Não interessa. Os dois não sobreviverão.

Algo estava prestes a acontecer.  
Aquele estranho sentia ódio. Ódio por ter visto algo que não conseguia acreditar.

Por outro lado, eles pensavam que era...

- Impossível, eu o vi... Eu o vi naquele dia! Unmei o matou na minha frente! – Yami estava atônita, observava de longe o que ocorria.  
- Se... Se _ele_ está vivo eu... Eu...  
- Eu não devo deixá-lo morrer... outra vez.

Ela sentia... Felicidade. Porém temia perdê-lo.  
Mas... tanto ela quanto a outra pessoa olhavam justo para...

- Daisuke, ele está vindo.  
- Sim, e não vamos deixar que ele encontre a Yami, muito menos que a mate!

Apertou o punho, olhando para a lâmina da espada.  
O mesmo olhar. O olhar determinado.

O parceiro também tinha esse olhar. Ambos não se importavam com o que lhe aconteceriam.  
Apenas queriam era salvar aquela garota. Podiam não ter sangue frio como o oponente e matá-lo para protegê-la...

Mas tinham total certeza que lutariam até o fim para que ela continuasse viva.  
Pois aquela garota tinha algo a ver.

Alguma conexão com aquela que desapareceu.

Havia uma conexão entre Yami e...

_-__  
__*eventos anteriores*_

- Hikari...  
- Uh? O que foi, Dai?  
- ... Acha que a Hikari-chan está aqui, V-mon?  
- Não sei... Seria meio improvável, não acha?  
- O que eles sabem sobre ela? Afinal... Como aquele Tsukaimon sabia que ela tinha desaparecido?  
- Acho que você já me perguntou isso antes...  
- Já? Ahn... Mas é muito estranho! E como aquele Agumon sabia que a Yami havia me raptado aquela vez?  
- Isso é outra coisa que nós já comentamos, Daisuke...  
- Já também?  
- Na verdade... Você fica falando disso todos os dias até. Desde que nós encontramos aquele Agumon.  
- Eu... er... Estou confuso! _Ele_ apareceu no meu sonho. E me disse que eu sei a verdade!  
- E não sabe?  
- Eu... Eu não sei se sei!  
- Não sabe se sabe quem está falando a verdade?  
- Espera... Esse papo tá ficando mais confuso *sigh*  
- É, é... E acho que ela sumiu de novo.  
- Tinha a visto?  
- Acho que sim... Por um momento, quando acordei e fui beber a água do lago... Vi um vulto se movendo nesta direção. A silhueta era mais ou menos parecida com a da Yami...  
- Também poderia ser a Hikari-chan!  
- Será?  
- Mas Warlock tinha me dito antes que só eu tenho acesso a este mundo... Então como ela pararia aqui?  
- Então não é ela. Então era a Yami mesmo.  
- Mas ele não disse que os seres desta dimensão não poderiam trazer os outros do nosso mundo pra cá...  
- Eeeh? Agora eu quem estou confuso, Daisuke!  
- V-mon... Será que Unmei não tem alguma ligação com o sumiço da Hikari-chan? Quero dizer... Ela e a Yami são parecidas! Tem a mesma aparência!  
- Mas... se ele a trouxe para cá... Então já a teria matado...

Para.  
Para no meio do caminho.  
Ele simplesmente NÃO PENSOU nessa hipótese.

Lembrou logo que Warlock o mandou tomar cuidado com Unmei, que caso o visse ele iria tentar matá-lo, confundido-o com o servo da princesa.

E se...

- ... Unmei foi ao nosso mundo e a confundiu com a Hikari? E se ele a matou?  
- Daisuke? E-eu não queria...  
- Não... Ele NÃO FEZ ISSO. Eu espero que não tenha feito! – fechou os punhos com toda força.  
- É só uma... hipótese.  
- E a PIOR delas.  
- ... Ela pode estar perdida no nosso mundo ainda. Ou ter ido para o Oceano Negro outra vez.  
- Se ela fosse para lá, como iríamos salvá-la?  
- Nada foi impossível, lembra? Já fizemos o impossível acontecer.  
- ... Tenho certeza que ela está aqui, V-mon. E tenho certeza que ela está viva.  
- T-tem?  
- A Hikari Yagami é diferente da Yami Kuroboshi. Ele não a mataria sabendo que ela não faria mal algum a ninguém.  
- Mas como ele saberia disso?  
- ... A aura delas.  
- Agora você tá falando coisa que não entendo!  
- Ahn? E-estou?  
- É. E como sabe o sobrenome da Yami?  
- Eu... Eu não sei! Veio-me à cabeça! Tem muita coisa que aparece do nada na minha mente!  
- Como o lance da estrada infinita, do abismo e da parede?  
- Ahn, sim...  
- Ah... isso tudo é muito... Muito estranho. Volta e meia você parece falar como se fosse...  
- Outra pessoa?  
- É.  
- ... Eu hein? Ah, vamos logo! Ela pode estar longe daqui já! – sai correndo.  
- Ok! – segue-o.

A porta estava aberta. O indivíduo está atirado em sua cama.

Olhava pro teto. Depois para o telefone.  
Depois para a guitarra. E depois pro teto outra vez.

- Onde este garoto foi? Será que ele não liga pra própria família?  
- Nem o Taichi por mais protetor que seja evitou sair procurando pela Hikari sem avisar os outros! Ele pensou antes nos pais e no resto do pessoal...  
- O que tu tem na cabeça Daisuke? – bufou. Olhou de novo para o telefone.

Ele queria ter forças para ligar. Por mais que não gostasse daquela menina não podia deixar de notar o quanto ela estava desesperada. Não só Jun, como os pais do garoto.

A família Yagami também estava nervosa. Mas as duas famílias buscavam apóio nas outras. Os amigos de seus filhos também alimentavam suas esperanças de que os desaparecidos voltassem para casa.

Ele realmente queria ligar. Todos os outros ligaram. Menos ele.  
Mas aquela maluca iria fazê-lo se arrepender de ter feito aquilo.

Tomou coragem e pegou o telefone, discou.  
Ligou para...

- Alô, Sora?  
_- Yamato?_  
- Eu... Eu preciso de um conselho...

Eles terminaram cinco meses antes do desaparecimento de Hikari. A jovem escolhida do Amor acabou revelando que sentia algo ainda pelo melhor amigo, Taichi.  
Yamato foi compreensivo. Não se falavam muito antes, só depois que passaram a estudar na mesma classe. O namoro até que foi bom enquanto durou.  
Estava feliz ao lado de Taichi. E aquilo o deixava feliz, por mais que parecesse doer.

Àquela hora era preciso de um conselho.  
Não poderia recorrer a Taichi pois este estava ocupado com as buscas.  
Então foi a procura dela, Sora.

_- Yamato. Eu sei que ela gosta de você, e até exagera mas... Você precisa também dar apóio a eles! É a família do Daisuke-kun.__  
__- Taichi também está passando pelo mesmo que a Jun._  
- Eu sei disso...  
_- Mas ele e você são grandes amigos, fica fácil. Precisa deixar de lado aquelas maluquices da irmã do Daisuke-kun e ajudá-la também! Força, Yamato! Você é o escolhido da Amizade!_

Ele ficou quieto. Enquanto ela continuou:

_- Além disso... Temos que confiar neles! Temos que confiar na Hikari e no Daisuke.__  
__- Eles vão voltar são e salvos. Mas também temos que dar apóio às famílias deles._  
- Sora... Você tem razão. Só porque ela é um pouco exagerada não quer dizer que mereça sofrer com isso.  
- Obrigado, Sora.  
_- Disponha... agora tenho que ir, preciso ajudar o Taichi. Até mais._

Ambos desligaram o telefone. Yamato respirou fundo e discou para a casa dos Motomiya.

Outro gesto.  
Ocorrido pela tarde, mais ou menos a uma da tarde.

Mais uma vez ele sorriu.  
E até riu.  
Agora tinha o Amor e a Amizade ao seu lado.

- O que foi?  
- Nada... Agora senti o apóio do Yamato e da Sora... E tenho a impressão que a Jun ficará maluca ao telefone.  
- Queria saber como... Como você sente isso tudo...  
- Sei lá... talvez seja alguma conexão... Ninguém está sozinho.  
- Ninguém... Nem nós.  
- Eles estão lá e nós aqui... Mas também estamos em seus corações e vice versa.  
- Inclusive a Hikari.  
- Yosh! Vamos encontrar a Yami e depois procurar a Hikari-chan!  
- Certo!

Depois de muito chão caminhado...  
Eles decidem parar.

- "Você sabe a verdade"...  
- Será que sei? – Motomiya olha para o pingente, pousa seus olhos nele.  
- Será?  
- ... Por que será que eu digo essas coisas? Será que estou pirando mesmo?  
- Como eu sabia sobre a estrada e outras coisas deste lugar?

Sentado debaixo de uma macieira, enquanto o digimon fazia uma boquinha (e jogava algumas para o menino, claro), ele ficou refletindo.  
Tentando descobrir esse mistério.

- Como é que eu posso saber dessas coisas se eu nunca vim aqui antes?  
- Será que tem a ver com o pingente?  
- Será?

_"Você sabe quem está falando a verdade. Yami e essa menina, Hikari... elas são como você e eu."_

- ... Como...

_"Algo me diz que essa estrada nunca acaba porque não temos certeza aonde queremos ir."_

- Como eu sabia...

_"Lembra da estrada infinita? É a mesma coisa aqui. Se pensar que não vai cair..."_

- Como?

_"É, nós temos que ir por cima."_

- Como eu sabia daquilo?

_"A Hikari Yagami é diferente da Yami Kuroboshi. Ele não a mataria sabendo que ela não faria mal algum a ninguém."_

- Como?

_" Mas como ele saberia disso, Daisuke?"__  
__" ... A aura delas."__  
__...__  
__"Volta e meia você parece falar como se fosse..."__  
__"Outra pessoa?"_

- É isso que quero entender...  
- Dai-chan! Algum problema? – gritou o digimon, no galho mais alto da árvore.  
- Como eu sabia daquilo tudo?  
- Daisuke, tá me ouvindo?  
- Será que... Eu sou eu mesmo ou...  
- DAISUKE!  
- Huh? – olha para cima, vendo o dragãozinho.  
- Tá legal aí embaixo, Daisuke?  
- Estou... Uh... Refletindo um pouco antes de continuarmos.  
- Ah... Quer mais alguma?  
- Não, obrigado. Já estou satisfeito... – voltou a observar a estrela de cristal.

_"O-o que isso quer dizer?"__  
__"Logo irá descobrir."_

- Logo irei descobrir... "Para tudo há uma explicação"...

Levantou-se, sem tirar os olhos do pingente.

- V-mon, vamos.  
- Huh? Mas já?  
- Sério, vamos logo. A pausa já acabou. – voltou a andar.  
- Aah! M-Me espera! – desceu correndo da árvore e o seguiu.

Continuou refletindo durante o caminho.  
A resposta ele logo descobriria.

Aquele mistério todo seria desvendado.  
E aquilo tudo o esclareceria várias coisas.  
Talvez até sobre seu destino. 


	9. Apóio, união

_- Daisuke, tá tudo bem mesmo? É que... antes pelo menos conversávamos pelo caminho..._

Devia ser umas três da tarde já. Andaram por uma hora e meia, contando com uma pequena pausa de 60 minutos.

Ele por vezes estava quieto, outras agitado. Tinha ânimo para continuar aquilo.  
Mas também tinha certa ansiedade para descobrir logo, queria desvendar aquele mistério todo.

Desde que Warlock o entregou aquele pingente.  
Desde que eles puseram os pés no castelo de Saigo.

O garoto podia não ter visto aquele lugar antes, porém parecia saber de muito sobre aquele mundo.

Isso que era estranho. Irônico.  
Como alguém conseguia deduzir sobre uma determinada dimensão se nunca a habitou antes?

- Ah cara! Desculpa V-mon... Mas é tudo confuso! Nem sei como me sinto!  
- Ahn...  
- Sei lá! Tem tanta coisa que não explicaram que tá me fazendo pirar!  
- Uh...  
- E quando pergunto sobre isso... Só recebo respostas do tipo "logo irá descobrir", "você sabe", e etc.  
- Daisuke...  
- Aí eu fico tentando descobrir por mim mesmo e acabo ficando mais confuso ainda!  
- Daisuke...  
- Aí fica difícil! Como vamos resolver tudo isso se quase ninguém nos deu uma resposta concreta?  
- Daisuke!  
- O que? – o menino estava tão distraído que acabou batendo numa árvore – Ack!  
- Olha a árvore... *gota*

- Bem, e agora?  
- Não sei. V-mon...  
- Terminando essa linha parece que vai para uma... cidade.  
- Cidade?  
- É, olha os prédios lá. – aponta para algumas sombras que tinham formato de edifícios.  
- Ah... Hm... Acho que ela está lá.  
- Acha?  
- Sim. As duas.  
- Espera... A Hikari também?  
- ... Yami e Hikari são como _ele_ e eu...

A estrela brilha.  
O digimon para para observá-la, enquanto Daisuke continuava andando.

- ... Onde uma estiver, a outra também estará.  
- É disso que sei.

- C-como?  
- O que foi? – parou e voltou-se ao parceiro.  
- De novo... disse algo que não parecia ser você.  
- Eu disse?  
- Sim.  
- ... Ahh, estou ficando confuso de novo!  
- Daisuke...  
- O que?  
- Olha a outra árvore...  
- Ah! – desvia – Haha, dessa vez eu – bate em outra - ... *gota*  
- ... E a que está depois dela *gota*

Passou alguns minutos.  
E ele voltou a fita-la.

- ...  
- O que foi, Daisuke?  
- Nada... Este pingente... eu sinto que irei descobrir a resposta logo.  
- Agora ficou curioso...  
- Eu estou desde que Warlock o entregou a mim. Para tudo tem uma explicação aqui, certo?  
- Ah... Sim.  
- Então... vamos achar a explicação de tudo isto.  
- Yosh...

...  
Do outro lado do mundo, ela se revirava em sua cama.  
Levantou duas vezes para tomar um copo de leite.  
Tentou dormir assistindo algum programa na televisão.

Mas nada.  
O sono não vinha.

- Aaah... e amanhã tenho aula... – suspira – Não consigo tirar nem um cochilo...  
- Será que já os encontraram?  
- Essa preocupação está me matando... – abraça o travesseiro – Como queria a Palmon aqui agora...

Olhou para o relógio na mesa ao lado de sua cama.  
Marcava 4:30. da manhã.

- Ahn... Não tem como dormir desse jeito! Queria estar lá e ajudar em alguma coisa...  
- Talvez se eu ligar para alguém... Mas talvez estejam todos ocupados...  
- E a essa hora a Miyako deve estar na loja. Sora com o Taichi ajudando-o na busca...  
- Yamato nos ensaios, Koushiro pesquisando e pesquisando... Takeru, Iori e Jou devem estar estudando...

Pegou o telefone, suspirou outra vez.

- Mesmo assim, é nessas horas que... Preciso de alguém. De ajuda.  
- Acho que não vai se importar se... Se eu o ligar a esta hora. Lá deve ser mais ou menos umas três da tarde...

Disca.  
Do outro lado do planeta alguém, que provavelmente está estudando, atende.

- Alô?  
_- Jou-senpai! Há quanto tempo!_  
- Mimi? Você está acordada a essa hora?  
_- Sim... Não consigo dormir. Estou preocupada. Como andam as coisas por aí?_  
- Bem... Não tivemos notícias ainda. Tanto os Yagami quanto os Motomiya chamaram a polícia, mas nada até agora.  
_- Eles não estão na Digital World? Será que eles estão bem?__  
__- Não estão feridos ou presos em algum lugar?__  
__- Será que algum digimon mau os pegou?_  
- Mimi-kun... Por favor, se acalme. Vai tudo ficar bem!  
- Não fique nervosa, por favor. Assim eu também ficarei e os outros também.  
- também estou preocupado, e atarefado demais para acompanhar as buscas... Mas nós vamos tentar manter contato.  
_- Ah, obrigada! Hikari-chan e Daisuke-kun estão bem, né?__  
__- Nós temos que confiar neles, não é? Era isso que a Miyako-chan me disse por e-mail._  
- Sim, Mimi. Nós temos que acreditar neles! Temos que passar nossa confiança e esperar que voltem são e salvos.  
_- Obrigada Jou-senpai! Obrigada! Agora eu..._ – boceja – _Eu... boa noite- Digo, boa tarde._  
Jou riu, e logo disse: - Boa noite, Mimi-kun. Tenha bons sonhos e fique tranqüila. Eles vão voltar.

Desligaram os telefones.  
Jou voltou a estudar.  
Mimi deitou-se e caiu num sono profundo. Estava mais calma. E sorria.

Aquilo refletiu.  
Agora tinha a Pureza e a Confiança consigo.

- Mimi e Jou...  
- Sentiu o apóio deles, Daisuke?  
- Sim e... Er... a Mimi parecia meio nervosa antes... O Jou a acalmou.  
- Nervosa?  
- É. A Mimi parece ser um tanto delicada. Parecida com a princesa Ai...  
- Princesa Ai?  
- É, a regente do reino vizinho, chamado Gota Pura.  
- Daisuke... Percebeu uma coisa?  
- Hm? O que?  
- O nome do reino... Gota Pura. Mimi não é a escolhida da Pureza?  
- Sim mas... O que isso tem a ver?  
- Acha que este mundo também há escolhidos?  
- Não sei... Acho que não... Saigo e Omoni ficaram surpresos quando você disse que nós éramos parceiros...  
- Ahn...  
- Deve ser outra coisa. Mas isso veremos depois.  
- Ok...

Continuaram a caminhada.

Logo anoiteceu. A dupla procurou algum lugar para passar a noite.  
Com muita sorte, eles encontraram uma pequena casa abandonada.

Não tinha mobília. Mas estariam seguros lá.  
Comeram as maçãs restantes que colheram daquela vez e foram dormir.

E mais uma vez ele sonhou com aquilo.

_"Deve encontrá-la o quanto antes..."__  
__" Se ele a encontrar primeiro, será tarde."__  
__" E você morrerá neste lugar"__  
__...__  
__"Acha que ela pode estar aqui, hein?"__  
__Talvez esteja, talvez não..."__  
__...__  
__"Seja sábio. Não caia nos contos dela."__  
__"Não seja mais um tolo como aquele jovem servo era."_

- Querem parar com isso?  
- Eu estou ficando mais confuso ainda!  
- V-mon! Taichi-senpai! Ken!  
- ... HIKARI-CHAN!

Era como um pesadelo. Não sabia quem estava falando a verdade.  
Mas sabia sobre coisas daquele lugar.

E isso o que perturbava, além daquela dúvida toda.  
Além do fato que sua amada Hikari Yagami desapareceu.

_- Motomiya...__  
__- Se acalme.__  
__- Você sabe quem está dizendo a verdade._

- E mais uma vez _você_ aparece aqui. – resmungou o jovem, olhando para o lado desta vez.  
- Como assim eu sei quem está dizendo a verdade? Como? Dá pra explicar desta vez ao invés de me dar outro enigma? – bufou.

_- Não é tão fácil quanto parece...__  
__- Mas não é tão difícil também._

- Chega de enigmas, por favor? Estou cheio deles em minha cabeça!  
- E a Hikari-chan... Eu quero saber se ela está bem! Se ela já voltou, se eles a acharam!

_- Ela está bem, não se preocupe. – deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando acalmar o menino.__  
__- A resposta que você procura está debaixo do seu nariz, garoto._

- Hein? – olha pra si mesmo, confuso – Onde?

_- ... Em seu coração. *gota*__  
__- Nem pensei que não ia entender uma frase tão simples..._

- Que parte do "Eu estou cheio de enigmas na minha cabeça" você não entendeu?  
- ... Como posso saber disso? Se eu soubesse...

_- E você sabe. Apenas não descobriu como sabe, mas sabe a verdade.__  
__- Sabe por que é o único que pode vir até aqui.__  
__- Sabe que a Yami e essa garota são como nós._

- Então me ajude a descobrir!  
- Estou confuso com isso tudo!  
- A estrela, o castelo de Kuroboshi... Aquilo tudo me parece...

_- Familiar? "Mas como pode ser familiar se eu nunca estive aqui antes?"__  
__- É exatamente isso que quero dizer, Motomiya.__  
__- A resposta está em seu coração. Ouça-o._

- C-como é?  
- Ouvir meu coração...?

...  
O jovem empunhava sua espada de madeira e tentava dar o seu melhor.  
Mas aqueles últimos dias não tinham sido muito motivadores.

Quase todo treino ele...

- Vovô, podemos parar por hoje... Por favor?  
O idoso o olhou, e disse serenamente: - Claro.

Sentaram-se no tatame, como sempre faziam nesses treinos de curto período.  
Iori olhava para o chão, meio nervoso.

- Iori...  
- Sim, vovô?  
- Está preocupado com os seus dois amigos?  
- Sim, vovô. Não tivemos nenhuma notícia ainda...  
- Hm...  
- Não sei, mas... Temo que tenha acontecido algo ao Daisuke-san e a Hikari-san...

O velho apenas o ouve.

- Primeiro foi ela... Desapareceu depois que saiu com o Takeru num sábado da terceira semana, exatamente há 32 dias atrás. Passou uma semana e o Daisuke-san some... Agora são exatamente onze dias desde a última vez que o Ichijouji-san falou com ele.  
- Todos pensam que ele foi atrás da Hikari-san... Menos o Ichijouji-san.  
- Ele disse que o Daisuke-san saiu para resolver algo, mas não explicou o que era.  
- E isso foi depois que ele resolveu contá-lo sobre o desaparecimento da irmã do Taichi-san.  
- Será que... Ele foi mesmo atrás dela? Será que eles estão bem? Será que estão vivos?

- Iori... Não duvide deles. O máximo que podemos fazer agora é confiar neles. – respondeu o avô, calmamente como sempre.  
- Mas...  
- Daisuke-san disse que foi resolver alguma coisa, não é? Então ele está bem.  
- Ele não mandou notícias... Nem conseguimos enviar mensagens a ele...  
- Talvez ele tenha tentado entrar em contato, mas não conseguiu.  
- Hm, não pensamos nisso... – disse, meio pensativo.  
- Não se preocupem com ele. Apenas lhe passem confiança.  
- C-como?  
- Não se passa apóio apenas com palavras. Vocês podem apóiá-lo em seus corações.  
- Em nossos corações... Uh, obrigado vovô. – ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele – Me sinto um pouco melhor.  
- Disponha. – pega um pacotinho de uma sacola – Gostaria de um Chu-chu?  
- ... Ok. – pega-o que o avô ofereceu.

Este acontecimento ocorreu por volta das 8 da noite.  
Durante aquele sonho.

- Uh? Eu acho que senti algo...

_- Sentiu?_

- Sim... Senti o apóio do Iori... E até do avô dele.  
- Mas como isso é possível?

_- Você sabe._

- Sei não, explica? Temos tempo suficiente agora, certo?

_- Está bem, está bem...__  
__- Tentarei resolver algumas de suas dúvidas. Mas não todas.__  
__- As outras terá de resolvê-las por si mesmo._

- É. Tendo poucas já basta... assim fico mais calmo e consigo agir de uma forma melhor.

_- Então... O que quer saber?_

- Ahn... Por que Warlock não nos contou tudo isso antes?  
- Por que ele deu a entender que a Yami era uma pessoa má?

_- ... Como eu disse, ela enlouqueceu.__  
__- Warlock e os outros não devem ter compreendido seus sentimentos._

- E por que quando o troglodita do Okami me levou pra lá ela não me confundiu com você?  
- Como eles não me confundiram? Todos de Kuroboshi me temeram!

_- Warlock é um mago muito sábio. Provavelmente ele já sabia que você não era eu.__  
__- Quanto a Yami e aos outros... Não tenho muita certeza._

- Ok... essa pergunta farei a ela *sigh*  
- Ah!  
- Warlock disse que sou o único que tenho acesso a este lugar...  
- Mas não disse que os habitantes daqui não podem trazer os do meu mundo para cá.  
- Então...

_- ... Eu sei o que irá perguntar.__  
__- E vou te dizer que... Não está nem um pouco errado.__  
__- Mas não posso te dizer que ela está aqui. Sinto muito._

- Como diria a Miyako... BINGO!  
- V-mon deve estar certo... Nós devemos estar certos.

_- Hm?__  
__- O que vocês dois pensaram?_

- Que Unmei pode ter ido ao nosso mundo atrás da Yami.  
- E a confundiu com a Hikari-chan! Tudo isso enquanto V-mon e eu estávamos no castelo de Warlock.

_- Heh... Sua suposição não está errada.__  
__- Está indo pelo caminho certo, Motomiya Daisuke-kun._

- Yosh...  
- Err... Se importaria de responder mais uma perguntinha?

_- Dependendo do que for..._

- Como... Como _você_ consegue aparecer em minha mente?  
- E... Aquela vez quando estava com a essência da Yami em meu corpo... Era _você_ também?

_- ...__  
__- Desculpe, não posso responder isto._

- Por que não?

_- Porque você saberá logo. E você irá acordar logo, meu jovem._

- Eeeh?  
- Já?

_- O tempo voa... Deve-se apressar... Motomiya Daisuke-kun.__  
__- Se Unmei a encontrar primeiro, será tarde. E depois ele te matará._

- M-Mas...

O menino calou-se por um instante.  
De repente, sentiu em si algo que tinha recebido durante esse sonho.

A Justiça.

Ele olhou para o servo e disse:

- Não vou fazer isso sozinho.  
- Meus amigos estão comigo.  
- Porém ela é sua irmã, e eu sinto que _você_ tem o desejo de querer salvá-la.  
- Então... Eu peço que se junte a nós. Lute conosco, por ela.  
- Eu sei que pode fazer isso!

_- ... Eu não quero lhe trazer problemas, Motomiya.__  
__- Unmei irá te matar se eu fizer isso._

- Não vamos morrer!  
- Por que estaremos ajudando um ao outro!  
- Nós dois somos... parecidos, não é? – sorriu, estendeu-lhe a mão.

O carisma do goggle boy o encantava.  
Fazia-o lembrar de alguém.  
Então o jovem servo sorriu de volta, e lhe respondeu:

_- Sua determinação me impressiona.__  
__- Realmente... me faz lembrar alguém. Mas isso não te interessa agora, né?__  
__- Então, Daisuke Motomiya, eu aceito o seu convite._

E aperta sua mão, sorrindo.

A estrela brilha.  
E a do servo também.  
Logo, o brilho cobre o cenário.

- Se quero salvá-la...  
_- ... preciso me unir...__  
_**_- ... a você._**

...  
V-mon acorda, depois de ter visto uma luz.

Aquela luz vinha justo do pingente.  
Ele se levanta e olha. Algo que antes nunca vira acontecer.

- D-Daisuke?  
- O q-que a-aconteceu?

O garoto estava de pé.  
Ainda era ele, porém estava um tanto diferente.

E agora, aquelas dúvidas passaram.  
De certa forma aquela união...

- V-mon...  
- Agora eu compreendo...  
- ... o porquê de nós termos vindo até aqui.

... A resposta.

- S-sabe?  
- Sei. E também sei quem está falando a verdade. E também sei o que pode ter acontecido à Hikari.  
- Wow! Então..  
- Vamos. – saiu pela porta, acompanhado do digimon azulzinho, que mal percebeu que também havia mudado.

...  
Era o décimo segundo dia.  
Por volta das cinco da manhã ele estava se preparando para a aula.

Mas acabou por arrumar todo o material antes de ir dormir.  
Ficou com tempo de sobra.

O garoto decidiu verificar sua caixa de mensagens, que por sinal estava com alguns e-mails:

- Um de Taichi-san, perguntando se Tentomon já tinha alguma pista caso Hikari e Daisuke estivessem na Digital World...  
- O outro é da Miyako-kun pedindo ajuda para tentar acalmar as famílias dos dois desaparecidos...  
- Outro do Ichijouji-kun falando do mesmo assunto da Miyako-kun...  
- Eh? – pousa os olhos em um e-mail mais antigo – Eu não vi esse e-mail antes.

Clicou na mensagem, e a abriu.  
Era tecnicamente...

- ... do Daisuke-kun! Ah, é daquela vez que ele me pediu para ensiná-lo informática...  
- Só que ele não foi nem um pouco delicado com o computador *gota*

Lembrou-se da cena.  
O jovem Motomiya a berrar com a máquina justo quando esta travou. E também que o expulsou por quase ter destruído-a.

Foi um ocorrido engraçado. Pois logo depois se pediram desculpas.

E o mais engraçado era a forma que o goggle boy tinha se dirigido: "Desculpe-me, Izumi-san". Aquilo que NUNCA se ouvia sair da boca dele quando não se tratava do Taichi.

Koushiro leu o e-mail. Leu com atenção, por mais que aquilo fosse antigo, poderia ter alguma pista para encontrarem o menino. 

De: Daisuke Motomiya  
Para: Koushiro Izumi  
Assunto: Koushiro... err... ajuda? (^_^);;

Koushiro! Tem como me dar uma mãozinha aqui? Essa droga anda travando mais que a Jun cantando as músicas do Yamato!

Ah, teria como me ensinar informática? Queria... err... ser mais atraente para as garotas, hehe...

Vou acabar te ligando... POIS ESSA DROGA NÃO IRÁ ENVIAR ESTE E-MAIL! (ಠ_ಠ)

- Ah... Então deve ser esse e-mail que ele me falou...  
- É, não tem nada... – suspira – A única coisa que nós sabemos é que ele foi resolver algo.  
- Mas o que seria? Será que é algo muito importante a ponto de nem ter dito aonde iria?  
- Seja lá o que tenha ido fazer, Daisuke, tenha cuidado.

Fechou o e-mail e contatou seu parceiro, Tentomon.  
O digimon apareceu em alguns instantes na tela.

- Koushiro-han!  
- Tentomon! Alguma notícia?  
- Nada ainda. Mas nós estamos fazendo o possível.  
- Hm... Só não se esforcem demais, não queremos que fiquem cansados.  
- Sem problemas... Ah é! Agumon encontrou algo sim!  
- Encontrou? O que?  
- Bem, ele disse ter encontrado uma Wormmon albina e um Puroromon.  
- Huh? E eles sabem algo?  
- Eles conhecem o Daisuke-han!  
- Conhecem? Eles o viram?  
- O conheceram em um castelo estranho... há 33 dias atrás.  
- 33 dias?  
- Na terceira semana. Quando foi que a Hikari desapareceu?  
- Foi em um fim de semana, no sábado. Nesse mesmo dia o Taichi-san contou que o Daisuke-san o ligou para convidá-la para sair...

Koushiro fica pensativo.  
Algo estava estranho ali. Algo estava de errado.

- Ela saiu com o Takeru-san...  
- E sumiu depois disso.  
- Passou três semanas, e na quarta semana o Daisuke-kun desaparece também...  
- Alegando ter de ir resolver algo...  
- Agora Agumon descobre que dois digimons o conheceram há 33 dias atrás...  
- Em um castelo estranho? – levantou uma sobrancelha – Onde fica esse castelo?

Tentomon ficou meio confuso:

- Ahn... Eles disseram que no dia seguinte tanto o castelo quanto a floresta em que ele se localizava... sumiram.  
- Sumiram? M-mas...  
- Disseram que lá tinha um mago e uma garota...

Koushiro se levantou da cadeira, atônito.

- Então... Esse castelo seria...  
- Uma outra dimensão? – perguntou o digimon.

Aquele gesto também foi recebido.

- ... Koushiro-senpai...  
- Ehh? Impressão minha ou o Daisuke acabou de chamar o Koushiro de senpai? – pensou V-mon, perplexo. O garoto raramente era educado.  
- Ele descobriu onde estou. – concluiu sua frase.  
- Sabe?  
- Era de esperar isso do escolhido da Sabedoria.  
- Daisuke... Err... você tá um pouquinho estranho...  
Ignorou aquele comentário e continuou: - E também quer que eu tenha cuidado.  
- Tá me ouvindo?  
- Claro que estou, mas... Agora tudo faz sentido.

- Uh... não pra mim...Afinal o que aconteceu com você?  
- Você mudou de repente... durante a noite... – comentou o azulzinho.

O menino deu um pequeno sorriso típico e explicou:

- Acabei tendo aquele sonho de novo.  
- E desta vez... chegamos a uma conclusão que só poderemos concluir essa missão se estivermos juntos.  
- Por isso que... Eu fiquei assim.

- Sinistro... – foi a única palavra que V-mon usou pra expressar ao ver a aparência de seu parceiro e a sua explicação.  
- É né? Até que foi estranho mas... Agora compreendo por que sabia daquilo tudo.  
- Mas... Eu ainda não entendo!  
- É meio difícil de se explicar... Talvez _ele_ consiga te explicar. Não agora, depois que encontrarmos a Yami.  
- Ahn... Isso significa que...  
- Se Unmei aparecer... Não iremos hesitar.  
- I-isso significa que... Iremos confrontá-lo?  
- É.  
- Mas... Mas ele é poderoso!

O menino para, e o encara.  
Expressão séria.  
Nem parecia o mesmo Daisuke alegre que conhecia.

- Desta vez, V-mon, _nós_ temos força suficiente para derrotá-lo e levar a Yami de volta para o castelo.  
- "Nós"? Você e eu?  
- Não exatamente... _Ele_ e eu. Não é por vingança isso, te asseguro.  
- Ah... claro... Daisuke não nunca agiu por vingança.  
- É algo incomum que temos.  
- Mas... deixa eu ver se entendi... Você e _ele_ se uniram em um só?  
- É, é isso.  
- E como é que vou saber com quem estou falando?  
- Ué, não é tão difícil assim... ou é?  
- ... Nem tanto... Só que eu fico meio confuso...  
- Relaxa V-mon! Apenas esteja preparado caso Unmei apareça.  
- Certo, certo.

Passam-se alguns instantes e os dois começam a correr por uma calçada.  
Deserta. Sem sinal de vida.

Até chegar a um ponto. Os dois fixam seus olhos, agora diferentes do normal, numa sombra no alto de um prédio, em uma sala.

_-__  
__*eventos de agora*_

- É ele. Unmei. – notificou o menino.  
- É. E o seu mensageiro, Tsukaimon. – idem ao digimon.  
- Preparado?  
- Como sempre...

Porém o Loiro para. Apenas encara-os, de longe.  
Silêncio.

...  
Que é quebrado em poucos segundos:

- COMO _VOCÊ_ PODE ESTAR VIVO?  
- NÃO IMPORTA, KUROBOSHI! _VOCÊ_ E SUA IRMÃ MORRERÃO HOJE!

O escolhido devolve o olhar,  
E responde:

- Kuroboshi?  
- Saiba que... Dessa vez você pode até estar certo.  
- Mas lamento em te dizer... Eu não sou _ele._  
- Não totalmente _ele._

- Kh... I-impossível _você_ estar vivo! Impossível!  
- Isso não interessa... Desta vez irei eliminá-lo, e assegurar que _você_ não voltará!

Avançou, empunhando a foice.  
Desferiu um golpe rápido, que foi bloqueado pela espada do outro.

- Acho que você tá meio nervozinho só por causa que te lembro alguém não é? – debochou o escolhido.  
- CALE-SE! – recuou, logo contra-ataca com a foice outra vez.

A batalha havia iniciado. Unmei partia direto enquanto Daisuke bloqueava os ataques.  
Mas o menino fuzilava o loiro com olhares. Os olhos do oponente demonstravam...

Raiva, desespero, desilusão. E o desejo insaciável de matá-lo.  
Mesmo que não seja quem ele imagine, Unmei o queria morto.  
Estava nervoso.

Ao contrário disso, Daisuke estava calmo... porém sério.  
Ele sabia agora a verdade. Sabia o que devia fazer.  
E, além disso, sabia o que _ele_ desejava.

- Unmei.  
- Desculpe em te dizer isso, cara...  
- Mas a Yami não vai morrer. Nem eu!

_- Eu não deixarei que mate minha princesa!__  
__- E nem que mate o Motomiya Daisuke-kun!__  
__- Estive protegendo-o... Assim como protegi a Yami-chan quando era vivo!_

- O-o q-quê? – o loiro ficou espantado.  
- E-então...  
- V-você e o servo...

- É.  
_- Nós nos unimos.__  
_  
- Grrrrrrrr! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS DOIS!

O excesso de ódio fez Unmei ficar mais rápido, e mais forte.  
Os golpes que eram fáceis de se desviar...  
Agora se tornaram problemas para o menino.

Que continuava no bloqueio e esquiva.  
Ambos, tanto Daisuke quanto o servo, não tinham intenções de eliminar Unmei.

E nem tinham ainda oportunidade para atacá-lo.  
Era preciso uma brecha. Mas ela ainda não vinha.

Um golpe o arremessa contra o chão, fazendo o escolhido derrubar a espada.  
E Unmei logo coloca a lâmina da foice perto do pescoço dele.  
Com um sorriso sinistro.

- E agora, o que vão fazer, garoto e servo?

As coisas complicaram para o menino.

Ainda falta algo...  
Algo que ainda chegaria até ele.


	10. A resposta é obtida, a revelação

_- Ah. Isso quer dizer que... Apareceu um garoto que se assemelhava ao servo da princesa de Kuroboshi?_

Uma voz perguntou. A voz de um jovem rapaz.  
Perguntou a Saigo, pois estava visitando-o.

- Sim. Mas este jovem não me pareceu nem um pouco perigoso. Até era simpático. – respondeu o regente de Kuroboshi.  
- Hm... Interessante. Pois Yaku e eu ouvimos rumores que o servo estava vivo.  
- Então era só rumores, Nesshin. Só apareceu um jovem rapaz cujo nome era...

- DAISUKE!

V-mon olhou para o lado, enquanto batalhava contra o Tsukaimon, e viu o menino prestes a levar um golpe fatal.

- Acabou, garoto e servo. Suas vidas chegaram ao fim! – ergueu a foice, pronto para atacá-lo.  
- _Isso é..._ o que você pensa! – disseram ele e Daisuke, em coro.

O goggle boy se atirou para um canto, rolando para a direita.  
Nessa esquiva conseguiu se safar do ataque e pegar a espada de volta.

- Como...

- Hehe... – Dai se levantou, mostrando a chama no olho esquerdo ardendo intensamente.  
_- Hm... acho que devia ter feito algo assim antes..._

- Eu não vou permitir isso! – esbravejou Unmei.

Partiu para outro ataque.  
Desta vez o escolhido aproveitou o tempo.

Esperou o momento em que Unmei desferiu um corte com a foice.  
Numa esquiva cronômetrada, ele desvia.  
E utiliza sua magia para lançar algumas esferas luminosas.

O tempo foi bem calculado.  
As esferas atingem Unmei e o atiram longe.

- Wow, eu posso fazer isso?  
_- ... Claro, mas prefiro que cuide dos ataques físicos._  
- Yosh... Então fica com os ataques à distância... e com as magias.

O loiro se levanta, furioso.  
E devolve na mesma moeda, disparando várias linhas de metal.

- VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!

- E agora?  
_- ... Droga, isso é rápido demais!_

Daisuke num golpe de sorte tentou rebater as linhas, e o servo a repeli-las com alguma magia.

E por milagre, as linhas acabaram sendo destruídas por um feixe.  
Mas... aquilo teria sido feito por quem?

- Ahn? – exclamou Daisuke.

Tanto ele quanto Unmei olharam em direção do disparo.  
Idem aos digimons, que brigavam ao fundo.

E lá viram... ela.

...  
Água...  
O mar. A costa do oceano.

Foi lá que ela aprendeu.  
Foi lá que ela se arrependeu.

Estava lá, com uma garrafa em mãos, com um bilhete dentro.  
A água batia em seus calcanhares.

Ela olhava para o mar. Meio triste. Abismada.  
Atormentada.

- M-me perdoe... E-eu...  
- ... Eu não lembrei...  
- Deixei a ambição e o egoísmo me consumirem.

Ajoelhou-se e soltou a garrafa, que foi levada pelas ondas.

- Kh... Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me por tudo isto!

Acabou por chorar, olhando o céu.  
E sussurra algo, um pedido, um desejo:  
_"Se nós pudéssemos renascer..."_

Depois disso se retirou, andou até uma capela.  
Entrou lá. Era sua nova casa.

Quase ninguém sabia quem era ela.  
E foi lá que a conheceu.

- ... Oi? Você é a... – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, de olhos verdes.  
- Eu? Meu nome... Meu nome é Yami...  
- Eu sou Yorokobi.  
- Ah? Bonito nome...  
- Obrigada. – sorriu a menina.

Yorokobi era sozinha. Se culpava pela morte da princesa Ai.  
Era amiga dela. Mas havia certo ciúme dela... graças ao príncipe Nesshin.

Desejava até que Ai tivesse um caso com outra pessoa, como o servo da princesa de Kuroboshi. Queria aquilo. Queria o regente para ela.  
Queria o fim do noivado da amiga com Nesshin.

No entanto, Ai foi morta por alguém. Yorokobi ficou triste, claro.  
Mas uma parte de si não se importava. Não sentia nada pela morte da amiga.

E aquilo com o tempo a fez se sentir mal.  
E graças ao massacre, ela foi uma das que conseguiu escapar.  
E foi parar naquela capela.

Passou um tempo e ela e Yami ficaram amigas.

Uma sofria pelos seus crimes, e se culpava pela morte da única pessoa que a apoiava.  
A outra se culpava pela morte da princesa de Gota Pura.

Um dia Yorokobi descobriu quem Yami era. Ou melhor, como a chamavam.  
A chamavam de Filha do Mal.

Elas, Yami e Yorokobi, eram diferentes uma da outra.  
Mas entendiam os seus sentimentos.

Também viram uma garota diferente. Ela quase não falava com ninguém naquela capela.  
Aprecia por lá apenas para fugir.

Vivia em no outro reino, supostamente Kuroboshi.  
Ela mal era conhecida, e nem fazia questão.

Por acaso, essa garota acabou fazendo amizade com Yorokobi quando se encontraram pela costa. Yami apenas a observava. Apenas percebia que a menina era quieta e sempre andava a rabiscar algo em um papel.

A menina, de cabelos morenos, olhos castanhos, admirava o mar.  
Admirava a paisagem. Admirava a beleza do mundo. Mas vivia sozinha. Sem chegar perto de outras pessoas.

- Ei, que bonito desenho! – elogiou-a.  
- ... Obrigada... Mas creio que pouca gente compreenda o que isto significa. – respondeu a menina.  
- Então... O que é?  
- Não se deve entender, e sim sentir.  
- Desculpe mas... – Yami interferiu – Isso me faz lembrar um lugar no qual eu e uma pessoa desejávamos ir.  
- Qual lugar, Yami-san? – perguntou Yorokobi.  
- Não sei se existe, mas... _Ele_ e eu queríamos procurar por este lugar. Ter paz e tranqüilidade... De corpo e alma. Alcançar a felicidade.  
- Este lugar está lá. Basta você crer. A felicidade só é alcançada quando estiver em paz com o seu interior. – pronunciou a jovem desenhista.  
- Paz interior? – exclamou Yami e Yoro.  
- Todos neste mundo querem encontrar este lugar. Este paraíso. No entanto nem todos conseguem. Apenas os que estão tranqüilos em suas almas.  
- Você sempre vem aqui? – perguntou Yami.  
- Quase... Fico sozinha aqui às vezes, pensando como seria os outros reinos... Kuroboshi é um lugar bonito, mas...  
- Mas...? – Yoro a olhou.  
- Adoraria ilustrar outros lugares.  
- Hm. Meu nome é Yorokobi. E esta é a Yami.  
A morena fitou a princesa: - Yami Kuroboshi?  
- Sim... – a jovem abaixou a cabeça.  
- ... Não sinto raiva de você. Não sinto raiva do que fez a nós.  
- N-Não?  
- Não. Pois eu te vi... naquele dia à margem da costa, deixando uma garrafa no oceano.  
- A viu antes? – indagou Yorokobi.  
- Sim. E também a ouvi. Aqui é calmo. Ouvi o que disseste enquanto via a garrafa sumir no horizonte. Arrependeu-se de teus pecados, certo?

Yami acenou a cabeça, em silêncio.

- Então não há razões para te odiar. Não há razões para isso. Merece perdão. Merece, pois se arrependeu dos seus crimes e atos.  
- E-então...  
- Meu nome é Negai. – sorriu a jovem. Ela quase nunca falava com outras pessoas, só quando era necessário.

Elas acabaram por ficar amigas.  
Ela, Yorokobi e Negai.

Passaram várias vezes juntas, na costa. Conversando, expressando o que sentiam.  
Aquilo as mantinham felizes. Três jovens que eram acompanhadas da sombra chamada 'solidão'.  
Não mais.

Um dia, Negai acabou viajando para um continente distante.  
Foi a mando do regente de Kuroboshi, junto com um outro jovem, o conselheiro dele.

E foi lá que ela, por acaso, descobriu a verdade.

A menina, que sempre foi distraída com paisagens, graças ao seu dom...  
Perdeu-se pela floresta. E do conselheiro, claro.

Andando pela trilha, acabou por encontrar uma pessoa.  
Esse individuo estava acompanhado de um lobo.

- O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui?  
- Aah... Quero fazer uma torta ao sensei, Okami. – sorriu, enquanto colhia algumas maçãs e as colocava numa cesta – Faz tanto tempo que... Estamos juntos e quase nunca o retribui pela segunda chance.

- Segunda... chance? – Negai se escondeu no momento que os viu e passou a espioná-los.

- ... Sinto cheiro de um humano. – notificou Okami.  
- Um humano? Não seria o Warlock?  
- Não, está bem... – dirigiu-se até uns arbustos e apanhou-a – AQUI!

- AAAAAAAAH! UM LOBO QUE FALA! SOCORRO! – berrou ela.  
- Okami! Ponha-a no chão! – ordenou o menino.  
- Mas ela estava nos espionando!  
- Não interessa, ela é só uma jovem!  
- U-Uh, q-quem é você? – perguntou.  
- ... A solte, por favor. – ignorou-a.  
- Ok, ok... Olha lá o que o Warlock vai dizer. – resmungou o lobo, soltando a menina.  
- Você está bem? Perdoe esse troglodita do Okami... Ele não sabe ser gentil.  
- ... E-estou... – respondeu ela – Você me parece familiar.  
- Err... Nunca te vi antes.  
- Por acaso... Já esteve em minha terra, Kuroboshi?  
- ... Não. – fitou o lobo e disse – Vamos pra casa, acho que isso já é suficiente.  
- Ok. – acenou positivamente o lobo.

Deram três passos e ouviram a jovem.

- ESPERA! Eu estou perdida! Perdi-me do conselheiro real Omoni-san!  
_Ele_ se virou a ela: - Está perdida?  
- Sim...  
- ... Okami, eu irei ajudá-la a encontrar o conselheiro... por favor, volte para o castelo com as maçãs e avise ao sensei que vou demorar um pouco.  
- Olha lá o que o Warlock-sama vai dizer hein? – resmungou outra vez, pegando a cesta das mãos do menino.

E durante este caminho, nasceu uma pequena amizade.  
Negai descobriu quem era _ele._ E lhe falou que conheceu sua irmã.  
Nisso pediu a _ele_ que pudesse ao menos fazer seu retrato e entregar a ela.

O menino achou loucura. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava vivo.  
Estava fora daquele lugar, não queria nunca mais voltar.  
Havia apagado o passado, menos as boas lembranças que tinha da irmã.

Ela continuou a insistir. E lhe contou como ela sofria com sua "morte"  
O quanto ela chorava e até o pedido que ela fez a Yoro:

_"Mate-me. Não posso viver com esse fardo."__  
__" Ele se sacrificou por mim e eu nunca fiz nada a ele."__  
__"Ele sempre realizou meus desejos e eu nunca realizei os dele."__  
__"Não fui uma boa irmã. Não devia ter deixado-o morrer."_

Mas a notícia de que _ele_ estava vivo poderia trazê-lo problemas.  
Então os dois jovens pensaram... Se havia uma forma de contar a Yami a verdade, como fazer isso e sem que mais ninguém saiba sua identidade?

Então foi que chegaram a uma conclusão, e então Negai disse:

_"Não avisarei que você está vivo. Mas a trarei até você."__  
__"Apenas espere, lhe avisarei de alguma forma. Daqui a três dias, quando retornar ao porto."_

Passou três dias. Negai retornou para Kuroboshi.

Pediu que Yoro levasse Yami até a costa, onde conversariam.  
A conversa iniciou-se.

- Yami-chan, Estive em um outro reino e acabei por conhecer um jovem.  
- Um jovem? – perguntou-a.  
- E este jovem ouviu falar de ti.  
- Um jovem de outro reino ouviu falar da Yami-chan? – indagou Yoro.  
- Sim. E este jovem adoraria te conhecer.  
- Conhecer-me? – exclamou a princesa.  
- Sim. Eu lhe enviarei uma mensagem. Yoro-chan poderia me ajudar a escrevê-la?  
- Claro, Negai-chan.  
- Yami-chan, ele ficará feliz em te conhecer – sorriu a menina.  
- M-mas... Por que este garoto quer me conhecer?  
- É, por que, Negai-chan? – Yoro também estava meio curiosa.  
- É difícil explicar, só vendo para acreditar – deu um pequeno sorriso.

De fato, as três eram amigas.  
Negai contou a Yoro depois, mas pediu que ela guardasse segredo.

Contou que havia encontrado o jovem servo vivo, morando no outro continente.  
E que _ele_ havia sido salvo por um mago bondoso, que o concedeu uma segunda chance depois que se arrependeu do que tinha feito.

Elas, as duas meninas, escreveram a carta e enviaram.  
E no dia seguinte arranjaram um modo de colocar Yami em um barco.

A balsa atravessou o oceano, e ela chegou ao continente.  
A carta, que tinha chegado antes, dizia que ela viria no dia seguinte.  
Na primeira balsa da manhã, por volta das oito e meia.

E _ele,_ arranjaria um jeito de ir vê-la.  
Porém não conseguiu. O barco que Yami estava atrasou. Pois havia pego a rota errada.

E o servo a esperou. Esperou e esperou.  
E nada.

Voltou ao castelo. Pensou que Negai havia errado o horário ou coisa do tipo.  
Ou que quem havia escrito, Yoro, confundiu a hora.

No entanto, foi a tarde que Okami e MiyaShurimon encontraram uma garota.  
Perdida na floresta. Sem hesitar, a levaram para o castelo.

Ela estava inconsciente. Esgotou toda sua energia para chegar até a floresta, e como veio como clandestina na balsa, tinha de sair o mais rápido possível de lá quando chegassem ao porto.

E foi graças a isso que ela desmaiou.  
O menino ficou feliz em vê-la. Estava cansada, só isso.

Assim que acordou, a primeira pessoa que viu foi _ele._  
E _ele_ a abraçou, com força. Como se a tivesse perdido antes.

- Você está bem! Eu... Eu estive pensando em você este tempo todo! Queria te reencontrar mas...  
- Espera aí! Quem é você? – interrogou ela.  
- Não se lembra de mim, Yami-chan?  
- Nunca te vi antes! É o jovem que a Negai me falou?  
- Sim. Mas não me reconhece?  
- Te reconhecer? Como assim?  
- Mudei muito? Não se lembra?  
- Lembrar... Estou tentando... A única coisa que me lembro foi ter ouvido ela dizer...  
- É difícil explicar, só vendo para acreditar. – riu.  
- ... Não entendi ainda. Poderia parar de gracinha? Eu... Eu estou assustada já. Como um garoto da minha idade pode querer me conhecer depois de tudo que fiz?  
- Só se este garoto ter vivido ao teu lado, Yami-chan.  
- NÃO, ESPERA! NÃO ME DIGAS QUE...  
- Haha, É uma longa história, irmã.  
- "irmã"? É... É _você?_  
- O seu querido irmão gêmeo – sorriu.

Ela JAMAIS esperava vê-lo outra vez.  
Ela o viu na guilhotina. Ela viu a execução.

- COMO... COMO _VOCÊ_ ESTÁ VIVO?  
- Tenha calma... Está surpresa? É algo bem espantoso mesmo, nem eu acreditei.  
- Mas... mas... – ela o abraçou com todas suas forças, derramando lágrimas... Lágrimas de felicidade.  
- Yami-chan...  
- Eu... Eu te peço perdão pelo que te fiz! Pelos problemas que eu te arranjei!  
- Não precisa pedir perdão, eu sei que não fizeste aquilo por mal, só não sabia como administrar um reino assim... Tão jovem.  
- Mesmo que diga isto, eu te peço perdão por tudo!  
- Calma, minha princesa... Agora está tudo bem. Está tudo em paz. – sorriu a ela.

Logo depois explicou a ela tudo que aconteceu.  
Explicou quem havia o salvado. Falou o que aprendeu com esta pessoa.  
E principalmente, que havia se arrependido do que tinha feito.

Depois disso, o jovem aprendiz de Warlock tentou convencer ao bruxo que deixasse a menina ficar.  
E ela, por vontade própria, pediu que também lhe ensinasse assim como ele ensinava ao seu irmão.  
O mago não recusou, depois de ter ouvido as confissões de Yami.  
E todos viveram felizes...

Até aquele trágico dia.

Agora, no tempo atual...  
Yami está olhando para o assassino de seu irmão.  
E também olhando para o garoto que ela raptou uma vez.

- Yami! – exclamou Motomiya, meio alegre.  
- Princesa... – Unmei a encarou.

- UNMEI. VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ MATÁ-LO. POIS ESTE GAROTO E O MEU IRMÃO...  
- Eles são parecidos. É como se um fosse o outro!

- Quanta honra em aparecer aqui, princesa Yami Kuroboshi... – disse o loiro, em um tom irônico.

- Cale-se, insolente! – vociferou Daisuke, e consequentemente o servo.  
_- Você estragou nossas vidas! Nós estávamos LONGE de Kuroboshi!__  
__- Nós tínhamos aprendido com nosso passado! E nos tornamos pessoas boas!_

- Hmpf. Vocês pessoas boas agora? Acha que eu não sei o que andaram fazendo esse tempo todo?

- Warlock... nos ensinou suas magias não para usarmos pra fins próprios, e sim para ajudarmos este mundo, que foi contaminado pelas trevas. – protestou Yami.  
- As trevas que nós libertamos. E agora queremos derrotá-la, com a luz.

- Por isso que... Você a atraiu para cá, não é? – concluiu Motomiya.  
- Hikari-chan... ela é a Luz. A escolhida da Luz.

- Desculpe-me, Daisuke-kun... Não queria lhe causar problemas.  
- Mas... Ela e eu...

- Eu entendo, Yami. – sorriu.  
- Ela não sumiu... Ela veio para cá, no momento em que conheci este lugar.  
- E o _Digimental do Milagre_... E o apóio dos meus amigos...

Daisuke sorria, ele compreendia agora.  
Yami nunca lhe fez mal algum. Nem quando o trancafiou em um labirinto.  
A verdade é que ela o chamou lá porque precisava dele.

Queria que o Milagre ocorresse.

- No entanto... Faltou algo, minha cara princesa.

Faltava.  
A única coisa que lhe faltava...

...

- Eu tenho, Patamon!  
- Eu não posso deixar de ter!  
- É o meu brasão, eu sou o escolhido.

Takeru o olhava. Patamon devolvia.  
Os dois estavam no parque, no mesmo lugar onde eles haviam comemorado o Odaíba Memorial Day.

- Takeru... Foi aqui que nós comemoramos, não foi?  
- É, foi. E me diverti bastante.  
- Ah sim, sim!  
- Mas agora... Hikari-chan... Daisuke-kun...  
- Takeru, você tem. Precisa dar confiança a eles!  
- Preciso sim. Preciso ter esperança.  
- E eu a tenho. Sou o escolhido dela.

Olhou para o céu, sério.  
Idem ao digimon.

- Seja onde vocês estiverem... Voltem.  
- E seja lá o que foi fazer, Daisuke-kun, tenha juízo.

- Tentomon tinha dito que ele deve ter ido para outra dimensão. – comentou Patamon.  
- Será que não é a dimensão do oceano negro?

- Não... – sorriu o escolhido da Esperança – Eu acho que ela não está lá. Nem ele.  
- E sim em outro mundo.

E o último fragmento, a Esperança.  
Ela chegou até ele.

E o menino sorriu.

- Arigatou... Takeru... – agradeceu o goggle boy.

- Acham que vou cair nisso? Acham MESMO? – Unmei os encarava com ódio.

- Unmei, você está falando besteiras! Eu e meu irmão éramos pessoas más!  
- Porém... nós fomos perdoados. Nós nos arrependemos do que fizemos!

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Mas em mim... – pronunciou Daisuke - ... Em mim deve acreditar.  
- Eu compreendi tudo. O porquê de vocês serem parecidos com eles.  
- O porquê das lembranças que eu tive.  
- O porquê de ser o único escolhido que pode vir até aqui por vontade própria.

- Então me diga por que, Daisuke! – V-mon se colocou ao lado do parceiro.  
- Porque... Eu sou _ele._  
- Eu sou o irmão da Yami, que voltou.

O azulzinho ficou meio chocado com a revelação.

- Eu sou _Lance Kuroboshi_ que voltou como _Daisuke Motomiya._  
- Por isso. Por isso que pude vir até aqui.  
- _Eu_ sabia a resposta. O tempo todo.  
- Mas só agora percebi isso.  
- Essa é a resposta. 


End file.
